Find Your Way Back
by XtremeAngel
Summary: Sequel to Breathe Bex returns but will John welcome her back? Or will a cruel twist of fate seperate them once again? Meanwhile Randy helps Melody get her life back on track!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Melody smiled as Becki hopped through the door followed by her dad.

"So how does it feel to have a normal arm again?" she asked from her position on the sofa.

Mel had been home for three weeks now but she couldn't do much. Her ribs, like Becki's had healed but her arm unlike Becki's, who had just returned from having her cast removed, would be stuck in a cast for a few more weeks. On a good note the fingers on her other hand had healed.

"Weird I guess" Bex shrugged "I'm gonna go to my room for a while" she added sadly before hobbling away on her crutches.

Mel sighed, it had been five weeks since Bex had returned and she had been miserable the entire time. At first she had been distracted by Melody's condition. Mel shuddered thinking about it, she had to endure two lumbar punctures to drain the fluid from her brain, it was an experience Melody did not want to repeat. But after a week, when Melody finally got the truth out of Bex, she had been in another world.

"How long is she gonna be like this?" Mel asked David who had sat on the end of the sofa.

"Until she talks to John" he replied sadly

"I've tried, she wont do it"

David shook his head, his daughter had a stubborn streak but on this occasion it was only causing her more pain. He'd tried to convince her to go back to America but she wouldn't listen, he knew she loved John and he couldn't understand why she wouldn't go back.

"Talk to Joanne, she may have an idea" he suggested.

He'd spoken to Joanne on several occasions over the past five weeks, she'd call to check on both Becki and Melody at least once a week and she wanted Becki back with John as much as everyone else did.

"I don't know her number, I'll ask Randy for it"

Melody had stayed in contact with Randy, she had to admit when she first found out what happened with him and Bex she was upset. She liked Randy, a lot, but there was nothing between them so she didn't stay upset for long and called him to see if he was okay. After that he'd call her every week to check on them both. Becki had no knowledge of this.

David raised his eyebrows, he'd warmed to Randy while Melody was in the hospital but after hearing what had happened between him and Becki, he wasn't so sure.

"Hmmm, okay"

"David, he's not a monster, he's sorry about what happened with Bex"

"So he should be"

"Quit worrying will ya! Help me into my chair" Mel ordered

"Remind me why I let you get away with speaking to me like that" David said as he picked Melody up and placed her into a wheelchair.

Her leg was a mess, it was broken in three places and she'd be stuck in a wheelchair for a least another two months, then she'd be on crutches for god knows how long. It sucked!

"Because I'm adorable and you love me" Mel grinned.

David smiled, Melody was always cheerful even after all she'd been through. He wasn't sure if it was an act or not but knowing Melody she wouldn't let someone like Dean get the best of her. He only wished he could say the same for his daughter.

"Thanks, go away now, Bex and I will be fine"

"You sure" David wished the girls would let him move into Mel's house with them but they insisted he go home. If he was honest he wanted them to move, it was only a matter of time until someone working for Dean showed up. Last he'd heard Dean was still in the hospital, he was going be shipped back to England once he was released from the hospital and David knew that's when it would all start again.

"Yup! Can you push me to her door first please"

David rolled his eyes before pushing Mel to Becki's room.

"Here you go trouble. Tell Becki I'll see her later"

"Will do" Melody watched David leave before pushing Becki's door open.

* * *

Melody wheeled herself in with one hand, she'd become skilled at that, to find Bex laying on her bed staring at the TV.

Mel didn't even have to look to know what it was she'd be watching. Bex had worn out Mel's Wordlife dvd, she was surprised it still played at all. This was all Bex would do, she'd watch the dvd, when she wasn't doing that she'd have her i-pod stuck in her ears listening to Johns album. She'd even taken to watching Raw.

"Your gonna have to buy another dvd soon ya know" Mel whispered and she wheeled herself over to the bed.

"Ordered one off play yesterday" Bex muttered.

"Bex this is ridiculous, your miserable, just call him"

"No, it's best this way"

"For who? Your miserable and I'm pretty sure John is too" Mel didn't know that for a fact, Randy couldn't tell her as John hadn't spoken to him since Bex had left, but she was pretty certain he would be.

"He's better off without me"

"Rubbish" Mel was beginning to think Bex had fallen into depression, what she said made no sense.

"Mel can we not do this again please?" Becki turned the TV off and sat up.

"I'm not gonna give up ya know"

"I know" Bex sighed as she stood up.

"Good, lets eat" Melody said as she wheeled herself out of the room as Bex hopped behind her.

* * *

A few hours later Bex sat on the sofa as Melody tapped at her laptop. She was miserable, John consumed her thoughts, he just wouldn't get out of her head. Everyone kept telling her to go back, if she was honest she wanted to but she didn't know how she could face John now. He probably hated her. She'd betrayed him and then had been too scared to face him, yep he'd hate her!

"You have e-mail" Melody mimicked the voice on aol.

"Its your account, want me to read it?" Mel asked

"Yeah" Bex replied as she flicked through the TV channels.

Melody smiled as she read the e-mail, it was from Joanne.

"I think you should read this Bex"

"Why?"

"It's from Joanne"

Becki stared at the TV, she'd expected it sooner or later but she wasn't ready to speak to any of them yet.

"Well?" Mel urged

"What does it say?"

"Come read it!" Melody snapped

"Fine" Bex muttered as she stood up and hopped over to Melody. Her ankle was still in a cast and would be for at least another four weeks, what bothered her was that she could still feel pain in it, that wasn't normal!

Bex sat down next to Mel and read the email,

_**Hey Bex,**_

_**How are ya? I hope your okay, we all miss you.**_

_**Okay I'll get to the point, I need your help, John is refusing another PA but he's too busy for me to be able to sort out his schedule. He has concerts over the next two weeks and after that I'm lost. I was wondering if you could still do it if I e-mail you all the details, at least until I can find someone else. Please? John doesn't have to know!**_

_**He's miserable without you.**_

_**Thanks Luv Jo**_

Bex sighed and hopped back over to the sofa as Mel stared at her incredulously.

"Aren't you gonna reply?"

"No"

"But why?"

"Mel please don't start" Bex begged

"This is stupid, I know you wanna see John again, all this he's better off without me stuff is crap and you know it! It says right here-he's miserable without you"

A tear ran down Bex cheek "Mel leave it please"

"Fine" Mel snapped, she had no intention of leaving it, she clicked the reply button and typed

_**Hey Jo it's Mel, you got messenger?**_

Melody quickly turned the sound down on the laptop so Bex wouldn't know she was sending e-mails.

Two minutes later she received a reply, they exchanged another couple of emails, giving each other their details and agreed that they would speak to each other on messenger in an hour. Once Mel had convinced Bex to go to bed and once Jo had found a way to get rid of John.

* * *

One hour later Mel signed onto messenger, Bex didn't take much convincing to go to bed, she spent most of her time in bed anyway. Mel hoped Jo had the same luck with John.

Just then a window flashed up on the screen.

**JoJo: **Hey Mel! MrsRKO? Randy will be pleased :-p

**MrsRKO: **Yeah shut up!

**JoJo: **lol sorry couldn't resist! How r u?

**MrsRKO: **ok I guess, glad to be home!

**JoJo:** bet u r! How's Bex?

**MrsRKO: **that's what I wanted 2 talk 2u about! She's miserable but refuses 2 talk 2 John! How is he?

**JoJo: **same! Thrown himself into work and pretends 2b ok! He carries this jersey that Bex wore around with him all the time! I feel so bad for him.

**MrsRKO: **Bex is just as bad, she's worn one Wordlife dvd out already and the only thing on her i-pod is his album.

**JoJo: **They need 2b back together

**MrsRKO: **my thoughts exactly! So what do u suggest?

**JoJo: **JOHN CENA Tour Dates

07/19/05 Philadelphia, PA Theatre Of Living Arts  
07/26/05 Cleveland, OH Peabody's  
07/27/05 Buffalo, NY The Buffalo Icon  
07/28/05 Boston, MA Avalon  
08/02/05 New Haven, CT Toads

**MrsRKO: **Huh?

**JoJo: **If I organise the tickets do you think you can get Bex on a plane?

**MrsRKO: **I can try! Which date?

**JoJo: **Well I'd say the Philadelphia one but 5 days is short notice

**MrsRKO: **um yeah, I still don't know how 2 get her on the plane!

**JoJo: **Lie, then once she's at the airport she cant leave.

**MrsRKO: **Okay, which date then?

**JoJo: **Boston it's his hometown, what better place for them to reunite!

**MrsRKO: **We have a plan then!

**JoJo: **cool! I'll organise two tickets and I'll e-mail u with the details

**MrsRKO: **Wait, 2 tickets?

**JoJo: **Yeah! One for Bex and one for u!

**MrsRKO: **I'm coming too?

**JoJo: **Well yeah! You can travel cant ya?

**MrsRKO: **who cares if I can, I'm coming!

**JoJo: **lol Ok! Oh I gotta go, Johns just walked in!

**MrsRKO: **Ok see ya!

**JoJo: **Laterz

Now all Melody had to work out was how she was going to get Bex on a plane to Boston in two weeks.

* * *

"What you doin'?" John asked as he flopped down beside Jo on her bed and handed her the food she'd sent him for.

"Thanks, Nothing much, trying to sort out your schedule"

"Jo don't even start! I'm not having another PA"

"But John…"

John held up a hand "NO"

"Fine but your gonna have to sort it out yourself then" hopefully in two weeks she wouldn't have to worry about John having a PA.

"Don't worry, I will" John replied.

"Yeah you'll be begging for a PA after a day" Jo teased.

"I only want one PA" John whispered.

Five weeks, he didn't think a single minute had passed that Bex wasn't in his thoughts. Even when he was with his fans or in the ring, she was there, in the back of his mind.

"John, call her, I'll give you Melody's number"

"She wont speak to me"

"You don't know if you don't try" Jo had heard from Randy about Mel's attempts to get Bex to call John, they hadn't gone well but Jo decided not to mention it to John.

"I do know. I just want her to come back" he replied, distracting himself by flicking through the TV channels before he drove himself nuts.

"I know you do" Jo rubbed his shoulder soothingly, now all she had to do was make sure Bex showed up in two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I hate you" Becki complained two weeks later in the early hours of the morning as two air stewards helped herself and Mel off the plane.

Mel grinned "No you don't"

Melody considered herself a genius, she'd convinced Bex that they were going to visit one of their old friends in Italy. The plan had worked perfectly, David picked up the tickets and checked the girls in while Bex sat with Mel, so she had no idea where she was really going. It was only once David had sent them through to the departures lounge, where there was no turning back, that Melody told Bex the truth.

She hadn't reacted well and spent at least an hour claiming she wasn't going. Mel knew she would and sure enough when the time came to board the plane she did so without much protesting, but she barely spoke to Mel for the entire journey.

"Yes I do! I cant believe your doing this to me, I'm not going to his concert" Bex glared at Mel as an air steward tried to get her to sit in a wheelchair.

"I can do it myself thanks" Bex snapped as she shook the poor guy off and flopped into the chair.

"Sorry she's a bit of grump today!" Mel grinned at the steward and added with a whisper "Hormones"

The two air stewards helping them smirked as Bex muttered "Shut up Mel"

"Ah Bex quit moaning, you're here, there's nothing you can do about it now" Mel replied as they were wheeled towards the terminal.

* * *

Once inside the terminal Mel and Bex were passed onto another couple of airline workers who then proceeded to take them through baggage claim, where Becki continued to snap at Mel.

"Do you have to be so snappy?" Mel sighed

"Yes!"

"Ok fine, but stop snapping at the poor cute guy wheeling you around! He's only doing his job ya big grump"

"I hate you" Bex muttered, she crossed her arms and sulked while she waited for her bag.

With the girls bags retrieved, they were then wheeled into the arrivals lounge where Joanne was waiting with a big grin on her face.

"Hey Jo" Mel called and waved as they were wheeled towards her.

"Hey" Jo grinned and couldn't help but laugh when she noticed Bex scowling in her wheelchair and clutching her crutches so tight her knuckles were turning white.

"Thanks guys" Mel said to their two helpers

"No problem" replied Mel's helper

"Good luck!" Bex helper said to Jo as he walked away, Mel laughed as Bex growled.

"Hi Bex" Jo said quietly.

"Hi" Bex snapped, not looking at Jo.

"Whoa! Someone's not happy" Jo observed

"Ignore her, she's just sore cos I tricked her"

"Okay" Jo replied, eyeing Bex warily "Right! Now to get you guys out of here"

"I can wheel myself" Bex mumbled then added "Back onto a plane preferably"

"Well tough your not getting back on a plane" Mel replied as Jo grabbed their bags.

Both girls only had one bag each as Mel had told Bex they would only be away a week, which wasn't exactly what Mel and Joanne had planned.

"You don't need to carry them, they fit on our laps, Bex does a very good balancing act with her bag and crutches whilst wheeling herself, it's entertaining" Mel said as Becki glared at her once more.

"Nah it's ok! I've got back up" Jo grinned as she turned on her heels and started walking away.

Mel watched confused but them nearly jumped out of her skin when her wheelchair started to move, beside her, Bex did the exact same thing.

Looking up Mel found Matt Hardy smiling down at her.

"Hey Mel"

"Um…Hey" Mel squeaked

Matt laughed "Good to see you haven't changed! Hey Bex"

Bex hadn't bothered to look up to see who was pushing her, she was too scared of who she might find.

"Hey" she mumbled back without looking at Matt.

"What? No hey for me?" Mel looked over to see who was pushing Bex and nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh my god!" she squeaked

A small smile appeared on Becki's face at Melody's reaction "Hey Jeff"

"Hi sweetie! And you must be Mel"

"Uh-huh" Mel replied whilst turning a shade of pink.

"Yeah you definitely haven't changed" Matt laughed as the two brothers wheeled them to Joanne's car.

* * *

"So what happens now?" Mel asked once she was positioned in Joanne's car.

She'd called shotgun so Bex was sat in the back between Matt and Jeff, Mel was pretty certain Bex still hadn't looked at either of them or Jo for that matter.

"Someone kills me!" Bex muttered, she'd spent the entire time looking at her lap, she couldn't bring herself to look at anyone.

Jo chuckled as she pulled out of the parking lot "Nah, we're not doing that! I've booked a hotel room that you can crash in till tonight, so that's where we are heading"

"Ok! Bex stop sulking"

"Shut up Melody" Bex muttered, she really was mad at Mel, this was something she wasn't ready for and it didn't help that Mel had lied to get her here.

"You ok?" Matt whispered

"No" Bex whispered back, fighting the urge to cry.

"It'll be okay" Jeff whispered as he took one of her hands and Matt took the other.

"I'm not going" Bex mumbled

Matt and Jeff exchanged a worried look over the top of Bex head, they had warned Jo that it wasn't a good idea to get Bex here under false pretences and it seemed they were right.

"Whatever you want sweetie" Jeff replied.

The rest of the journey passed in silence, Melody had chattered to Jo for a while before falling asleep and Bex had fallen asleep on Jeff's shoulder ten minutes into the journey.

"I don't think this was a good idea Jo" Matt said as he passed Bex and Mel's bags to her.

"Why not?"

"Bex doesn't want to be here and you don't know how John's gonna react when he sees her"

"He'll be happy! She does want to be here it's just a shock that's all"

"Doesn't look like that to me" Matt replied as walked around the car and carefully picked a sleeping Mel up.

"Or me!" Jeff added as he carried Bex towards the hotel.

"Trust me!" Jo replied and followed them into the hotel.

* * *

Later that night Melody and Joanne were trying to convince Bex to go to Johns concert.

"Bex please just come and watch, you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to" Jo pleaded

"Leave her be Jo!" Jeff said.

Bex had spent most of the day attached to his arm, he was worried about her, she was very quiet and hadn't looked anyone in the eye. It was obvious she was uncomfortable and didn't want to be there.

"You know you'll regret it later Becki" Mel whispered

"I'M NOT GOING!" Bex screamed, she couldn't believe Mel was doing this to her, couldn't she see what this was doing to her?

"Look guys you go, I'll stay with Bex" Jeff said as he wrapped an arm round a shaking Becki.

"Yeah come on" Matt replied as he wheeled Melody out of the room followed by a worried Joanne after she had left spare tickets on a table.

Once they'd gone Jeff pulled Bex into a huge hug.

"No point in me asking if your okay is there?"

Bex shook her head as she hugged Jeff back "Why'd they do this?" she mumbled into his chest.

"Huh? What was that?" Jeff pulled away from her a little so he could hear her.

"Why'd they do this?" Bex repeated softly

"They only had good intentions I promise"

"Well it feels like torture"

"Why don't you want to see John?"

"He's gonna hate me"

"Trust me, he wont!" Jeff replied honestly

"I betrayed him and then ran away because I was too scared to face him"

"Seems your too scared to face any of us" Jeff placed a finger under her chin forced her to look up, still her eyes didn't meet his.

"Why wont you look at me?"

"I don't know" Bex whispered

"Then look at me!"

Slowly Becki moved her eyes until they locked with Jeff's, no sooner had their eyes met than Bex burst into the tears.

"That would be why huh?" Jeff said as he pulled her back into a hug, it was unfair of Mel and Jo to spring this on Becki, he'd found out about the rape after Bex had left and he knew she'd be emotional without all of this on top of it.

He let her cry while he rubbed her back soothingly, it was best she got it out of her system now before Jo came up with some other crazy scheme.

"Sorry" Bex sniffed when she'd calmed down.

"For what?"

"Being an emotional wreck" Bex smiled slightly even though she knew she really was an emotional wreck and so did Jeff.

"No apology needed sweetie! But I need you to clear something up for me"

"Kay!"

"Do you really not want to see John?"

Bex sighed "no"

"No you don't want to see him?" Jeff knew what the answer was but wanted to be sure.

"No, I do want to see him"

"Well what you waiting for? Get changed and lets go"

* * *

Jeff took Bex to the concert, once inside it didn't take long to locate Melody. She was the loud, obnoxious one in a wheelchair dressed to the nines in John Cena merchandise accompanied by an amused Matt Hardy.

"Well they were easy to find" Jeff said as he pointed towards Mel.

Bex couldn't help but laugh when she saw Melody "She looks like a concession stand exploded on her"

"I think maybe one has" Jeff laughed

John still hadn't come on stage and Bex was quite relieved she hadn't missed it.

"You coming over?" Jeff asked

"Okay" Bex replied warily.

Melody was situated in a disabled section which was easy enough to get to so Bex didn't have to fight her way through a throng of screaming girls on her crutches.

"You came!" Mel squealed when she saw Bex

"Yeah" Bex replied whilst glancing at the stage, hoping John wouldn't be able to see her from the stage.

"What are you wearing?" Jeff asked

Mel stared at Jeff for a moment, she definitely hadn't changed every time he spoke to her she'd stutter and go red.

"Clothes" she squeaked as Jeff smirked at her.

"Bex!" Jo screamed as she appeared and spotted Becki.

"Hey" Bex replied

Jo ran over and hugged Bex, nearly knocking her off her crutches, Jo looked over to Jeff and mouthed 'You're a miracle worker'

Jeff smiled and took a bow before Joanne let Bex go.

"Ok, your not dressed appropriately!" Mel announced as she pulled off her orange convict shirt to reveal a 'champ is here' t-shirt.

"Is every item of your clothing something to do with John?" Jeff asked

"Other than her underwear" Matt replied as Mel went red.

"Here put that on" Mel squeaked as she passed the shirt to Bex.

Shrugging Bex pulled the shirt on and laughed as Melody frowned at her.

"What?"

Melody was about to reply but before she could she realised something "Hang on!"

"Huh?"

"You laughed!" Mel grinned

"So?" Bex asked confused

"That's the first time you've laughed in five weeks!"

"Second actually" Jeff announced

Bex smiled slightly and shrugged as Melody had a grin like a Cheshire cat which soon turned to a frown.

"Now what?" Bex asked

"Will you please wear that shirt properly"

"I am wearing it properly!"

"No your not" Mel argued

"You were wearing it exactly the same" Bex replied as she looked down at herself.

"Joooo!" Mel whined as Joanne laughed.

"Give me the shirt" Jo ordered

Bex shrugged it off and handed it to Jo with a confused look on her face.

"Now take your top off!"

"Wh…what? No!" Bex replied as Matt and Jeff started laughing.

"No one will see you! Just do it!" Mel said

"NO!"

"Come on Bex!" Jo laughed

"No!"

"Matt, Jeff stand in front of Bex" Mel ordered

The two brothers did as they were told with amused looks on their faces and Jo repeated "Now take your top off!"

Sighing Bex muttered "Fine", she handed her crutches to Jeff and pulled her red vest top off to reveal a black bra.

"Now put this on" Jo handed her the shirt back.

Bex quickly pulled the shirt back on, before she had chance to fasten the buttons Joanne had descended on her and was arranging the shirt the way Melody wanted it. She fastened two middle buttons then tied the bottom of the shirt up so it revealed Becki's stomach, she then arranged the top of the shirt so it revealed cleavage.

"That's better" Mel grinned

"Is there any point in me arguing?" Bex sighed

"No!" Mel, Jo, Matt and Jeff replied in unison.

At that point the lights went out and the girls in the crowd started to scream. Bex turned towards the stage but also positioned herself behind Jeff so she could hide. The music started and the screams got louder. Bex felt her heart beat faster and her breath caught as right there in front of her the person she missed most in the world appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**_OMG you guys! 16 reviews for the first post! Wow! You guys rock, ya know that? Anyhow you knowI love the reviews andI hope you enjoy the next chap! Enjoy! x_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

John loved this, being on stage in front of his fans doing one of the two things he loved to do. They were loud tonight but then again he was in Boston. He knew his family was watching from somewhere in the building and he knew Joanne was around also so he'd look around every now and again to see if he could spot them.

He thought he'd spotted Jo in the disabled section 'why's she in the disabled section?' he thought to himself.

She was stood next to a girl in a wheelchair but John couldn't see the girls face as the lights were too bright. He shrugged it off, it probably wasn't Jo but the girl in the wheelchair was definitely loud.

* * *

Bex caught John looking in their direction and quickly moved behind Jeff. It was no wonder he looked in their direction with how loud Melody was being, it seemed she had taken on the challenge of being louder than all the girls in the crowd put together and was almost succeeding. 

"I think I've gone deaf" Matt yelled to Jeff

"Me too bro" Jeff yelled back, smirking at Melody who was screaming as loud as she possibly could.

Becki quickly hobbled over to Mel "Do you have to be so loud?" she shouted in her ear.

"Yeah! Its funny seeing all these girls screaming at him! Boy would they hate you!" Mel replied before screaming again.

Becki winced and looked back to the stage where she caught John looking in their direction again. She turned her back to the stage and hopped back to Jeff.

"I'm gonna go over there" Bex said pointing to a dark corner further back.

"Okay" Jeff shouted back, he didn't think John would be able to see her but he understood why she wanted to move, he wanted to move, Mel was giving him a headache.

Bex watched from her new position, satisfied that John wouldn't be able to see her. Watching him Bex smiled, she was so proud of him and he looked so happy up there. She was still scared to face him and she began cursing herself for leaving in the first place. Or better yet, she cursed herself for kissing Randy back.

"You okay over here?" Matt asked as he joined her in the dark corner.

"Yeah"

"I thought I'd join you before my ears started to bleed! That girl is loud!" he chuckled

"She's embarrassing"

"That too" Matt laughed and turned to look at Mel, she'd started screaming yet again as John started to perform 'Right Now'

Bex rested against Matt and watched with a smirk on her face as she mouthed the words along with John and Marc. Matt covered his ears in anticipation as John rapped the line

'Right now I'm showing love to my brothers and my old man, to my girl lets get it on like da slow jam…'

Sure enough the girls in the crowd screamed louder than ever and Melody cracked up laughing, she turned and looked over to Bex and mouthed the words 'they'd so hate you!'

"You know he thinks about you every time he says that line" Matt added as Bex stuck her tongue out at Mel.

"Sure he does" Bex replied sarcastically, not believing him. Little did she know at that precise moment the only thing on Johns mind was her.

* * *

After the show John was in his dressing room with Marc, his family had just left telling him they'd see him back at the house when he was done. His Dad had a goofy grin on his face before he left which had John wondering what he was up to. 

"What's up wit you?" Marc asked as John sighed

"Nothing! All's good man" John grinned at his cousin, everything wasn't fine, as usual every time he performed Right Now Bex would spring to the forefront of his mind and it would take him hours to shake it.

"You should jus call her bro" Marc grinned at Johns back, he knew Bex was in the building.

"You know the answer to that"

"Yeah, yeah she wont speak to you, I got it"

"Hey! Great show" Jo announced as she barged into the dressing room followed by Matt.

"Don't you knock" John said as he turned around to face Jo with a grin on his face "Hey man" he nodded to Matt who nodded back.

"You don't so why should I?" Jo replied

"She has a point" Marc grinned at Jo as he sat down on a bench.

"She's just trying to catch me naked" John teased

Jo scrunched up her nose "Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick! That's something I so do not wanna see"

John was about to protest but was interrupted my a familiar voice.

"But I so would!" Mel announced as Jeff wheeled her in.

John had to do a double take, he couldn't believe what he was seeing "Mel?"

"The one and only!" she replied then squealed as John scooped her out of the wheelchair and spun her round whilst hugging her.

"Argh John put me down, I'm broken enough, see now why doesn't everyone else have that reaction when I enter a room?" Mel gasped as John placed her back in the chair and knelt in front of her.

"Because you've made everyone else deaf" Jeff replied as he stuck a finger in his ear, trying to stop it ringing.

"That was you screaming?" John asked, still not quite believing Mel was in front of him, if Mel was here that would mean…

"Yeah that was me! I'm louder than a bunch of teenagers" she replied proudly

"That's not something to be proud of" Jeff replied, still poking at his ears.

"Ah shush" Mel stuck her tongue out at Jeff.

"Why you here?" John asked expectantly

"I thought I'd come visit" Mel replied, knowing what John really wanted to know.

"So um…" he didn't know how to ask.

"Um what?" Mel asked with a smirk.

John didn't reply, he was speechless and stunned. There, leaning in the doorway behind Mel with a small nervous smile on her face, was Bex!

* * *

"Becki" he whispered as he stared at her, hoping he wasn't dreaming. 

He took in her appearance, she was wearing black cropped trousers with his orange convict shirt which was tied up revealing her stomach and John found it hard to tear his eyes away. The only sign left of her injuries was the cast on her left ankle and the fact she was leaning on crutches.

"Well, move" Mel whispered.

John didn't think he could move, slowly he forced himself to stand as Bex looked on nervously. She didn't know what to do, his intense stare was forcing the air from her lungs.

She was caught off guard when John suddenly ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground as he buried his head in her shoulder. Letting her crutches fall from her arms and to the floor, Bex wrapped her arms around him and held him like he was gonna disappear at any second as a single tear fell down her cheek.

Everyone looked on smiling as John let Becki's feet touch the floor but he didn't let go of her or remove his head from her shoulder.

John didn't want to let her go, he was afraid that he was dreaming this. He kissed her neck and inhaled her scent as she held onto him tighter and he knew he wasn't dreaming.

Suddenly he found himself becoming angry. Angry at Bex for leaving him, for causing him pain, for kissing Randy.

Bex felt him tense then pull away from her. When she looked at him she could see the anger and hurt on his face and she didn't know what to say.

"We should go now Marc" John said, not taking his eyes off Becki.

"Huh?"

"We should go" John repeated as Bex looked at the floor sadly.

"What? Go where?" Jo asked, not believing what she was witnessing.

"Back home" John replied, still watching Bex intently even though she wasn't looking at him anymore.

Bex felt his eyes on her and looked up slowly, once their eyes met she could see the pain in them andhe added harshly.

"To be with the people that actually care about me"

With that he walked out of the room, leaving his stunned friends and a tearful Bex behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I still cant believe you did that!" Marc said as he followed John into his house.

"So you keep saying!" John snapped.

"Hi" Johns dad said as John and Marc appeared in the living room.

He knew when something was wrong with his son and judging by the look on his face at that moment, something was wrong.

"What's the matter?"

"Your son is crazy!" Marc announced as John huffed and stormed into the kitchen.

"Why?"

"He hugged Bex then stormed off saying he was going home to be with the people that care about him. He just left her standing there! He's nuts!"

John Snr had been told about Becki's presence at the concert by Joanne. He'd never met Becki. When she was working with his son he'd spoken to her a few times and she seemed like a nice girl, plus it was obvious to everyone that John was completely in love with her.

He had to admit he found John's reaction strange.

"I'll talk to him. I guess Joanne isn't coming over now?" they'd arranged for everyone to come over to the house that night.

"Nah she is! I told her to before I left! She's bringing Bex with her" Marc replied.

"Good, Okay, I'll go and talk some sense into the boy"

"Did you know?" John asked as his dad joined him in the kitchen.

He regretted what he said to Bex, yes he was still angry at her, more for leaving than anything else but he didn't mean what he said. He knew she cared about him and he shouldnever havesaid that.

"Joanne told me at the show, yes" his dad replied

John sighed in frustration "You should have told me"

"What difference would that have made?"

"I would have had time to think about it"

John snr sat down next to his son "What did you have to think about? You love the girl"

"She appeared from no where! I was that stunned I said ended up saying the stupidest thing I could possibly say"

"Yes it was stupid" his dad replied.

John gave him a quizzical look so his dad added "Marc told me what you said to her, your lucky to be getting a second chance"

"What you talking about old man?"

"You say I should have warned you, so I'm warning you now. Joanne is on her way over and she's bringing Becki with her. I suggest you calm down and when she arrives you apologise to her. That poor girl has been through enough without you causing her more upset" John had told him everything that happened when he came home after Bex had left.

"I know" John sighed as the doorbell rang.

"That will be them! No matter how angry you are do not say anything else hurtful towards that girl. Your mother and I raised you better than that" John snr warned as he got up to welcome the girls.

* * *

Joanne and Matt stood at the door as Jeff wheeled Melody over, Bex refused to the leave the car, she didn't want to be there, she just wanted to go home.

"Hey" Marc answered the door

"Hey" Jo replied as Matt and Jeff nodded to Marc.

"Where's Bex?"

"In the car" Melody replied. She was fuming at John for his comment back in his dressing room. How dare he accuse Bex of not caring about him!

"Don't stand there, come on in" John snr appeared behind Marc.

"I'll go back to the car" Jeff said as Matt took his place at Melody's wheelchair.

"Okay" Jo replied before turning to John snr "Where is your son?"

"Kitchen" he replied knowing from her tone of voice that John was in trouble.

"Thank you" she replied matter of factly before storming towards the kitchen.

"Oh boy is he in for it" Matt whistled before wheeling Melody into the house.

* * *

"You insensitive jerk!" Jo yelled as she walked into the kitchen to find John slouched over the counter.

"Excuse me?" John replied

"You heard me! You're an insensitive jerk"

"Oh and its not insensitive to have Bex sprung on me like that?"

"She did nothing to deserve that reaction! You've spent the entire time that she's been gone saying you wanted her to come back and now she has you pull a stunt like that!" Jo screamed at him, if she could she would be beating him round the head with Becki's crutches right about now!

"She had time to prepare, I didn't!" John screamed back

Jo groaned in frustration "No she didn't! This was sprung on her too, she didn't plan on coming back"

"What?"

"Bex didn't decide to come back, Mel and I got her here under false pretences because I thought you'd be happy to see her!" Jo sighed, she was beginning to think she'd just made things a lot harder for Bex.

"You did what?" the anger John was feeling towards Becki was starting to radiate towards Joanne.

"We got her here because the two of you have been miserable"

"And I'm the insensitive one? You tricked her into coming here? So she didn't even want to see me"

"Oh god John! What the hell is wrong with you? Yes she did want to see you! She didn't have to come to your dressing room ya know! It wasn't easy for her to come back, she thinks you hate her and the little stunt you pulled hasn't helped. She's sat outside in the car with Jeff because she's too scared to face you because your being a jerk. You wanted her here so now she is do something about it before you lose her for good, dumbass!" with that Joanne stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Ya cant sit out here all night" Jeff whispered to Bex who was leaning against the window of the car fighting back tears.

"I just wanna go home, he doesn't want me here"

"Sweetie, I cant explain what he did back there but we all know he does want you here"

"He has a funny way of showing it" Bex snapped

Jeff smiled "Yeah he does, so why don't you tell him that" he nodded towards the house, John was approaching the car.

"Ah great" Bex mumbled.

She didn't know what to say to John, if she was honest she was feeling rather angry at him for accusing her of not caring about him.

"Want me to stay?" Jeff asked

Sighing Bex replied "Nah it's ok"

Jeff nodded and hopped out of the car and headed towards the house, he didn't bother closing the door because less than a minute later John was occupying the spot he'd vacated.

"Um…hey" he mumbled

"Yeah hi" was Bex cold reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Jeff made his way into the house he found Melody joking around with John's dad and brothers while Joanne sat fuming on the sofa next to Matt who was watching Melody with an amused look on his face.

"Don't you think it's amazing that after everything that girl has been through she's still so…" he searched for the word "...crazy" Matt said as Jeff flopped down beside him.

"Yeah" he muttered as he smiled slightly at Mel who was attempting to throw candy into the mouth of one of John's brothers.

"Where's Bex?" Jo asked

"The car" Jeff replied

"You've left her in the car by herself?" both Matt and Jo asked in unison.

"No! John's out there"

Joanne scowled and was about to stand up when Matt grabbed her arm.

"They need to talk"

"Yeah but I have a feeling it's gonna be more like shouting! If John does anything else to upset her I swear I will kill him" Jo fumed

"Down girl" Matt grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It's not funny Matthew" Jo complained

"I know it's not! But you need to let them sort it out themselves! You've done enough" he replied sarcastically.

"Remind me to kill you later" she snapped

"I will" Jeff quipped as Matt flipped him off.

"Where's Bex?" Melody asked when she noticed Jeff on the sofa.

"Still in the car" he answered as Marc threw a piece of candy at Melody which she skilfully caught in her mouth.

"Man how'd you do that? You weren't even looking at me" Marc whined

Melody grinned "I'm multi-talented" she then turned back to Jeff "By herself?"

"Nope, John's with her"

Suddenly tension seemed to engulf the room, everyone was hoping they were working it out but had a feeling that wasn't the case.

Melody's face darkened "If he upsets her I'll…"

"We've got that!" Matt said motioning to an angry looking Joanne beside him.

"Good! Jo can beat him up then I'll run over him with this thing" Mel replied stroking the arm of her wheelchair.

Everyone laughed and Marc muttered "Man poor John!"

* * *

The silence in the car was deafening until John decided to mumble,

"Look…I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I should have never said that"

To Becki his tone of voice wasn't all that convincing so she continued to stare out of the car window and ignore him.

John sighed, he was pretty sure it was anger he could feel emanating from her which then caused him to get annoyed. Yeah she was entitled to be angry after what he said but he was also entitled to be angry at her.

"Bex?" he didn't mean for his voice to have the edge it produced when he said that but it gained a response from Becki.

"What am I supposed to say John?" she half snapped, still staring out of the window.

"Sorry would be a start" he mumbled bitterly

Bex glared at him out of the corner of her eye, she should apologise, she knew that but right then what she really would love to have done was hit him upside his head. Did he think she'd planned all of this? Could he not see she was as miserable as him?

"I'm sorry" she mumbled back

"Now say it again and mean it" John replied then cringed when he realised how that sounded.

An angry yelp escaped Bex lips and she turned to face him for the first time since he'd got in the car

"You obviously think I don't give a damn so what difference does it make?" she yelled

"Oh…so this is how it's gonna be" John yelled back.

He was so confused at that point, part of him just wanted to gather her in his arms and hold her, another part of him wanted to grab her and make love to her right there in the car and another part of him wanted to scream at her for causing him pain.

"Well sorry isn't good enough is it?"

The screaming side won!

"NO! But it would be a good starting point if maybe... you said it like you meant it"

When all Bex did was stare at him angrily he added "You're the one that left me, remember!"

"Ugh! Yeah I remember because I've regretted it every day since!" Bex noticed the slightly shocked look appear on his face and yelled "Is that what you want to hear John? You want to hear how much I hate myself for leaving you? I'm sorry! I'm sorry for kissing Randy, I'm sorry for being so messed up I couldn't think rationally. I'm sorry that when I left the only waking thoughts I had were of you! I'm sorry that I was tricked into coming here and most of all I'm sorry for loving y…."

She was silenced by John who had captured her lips in an angry, passionate kiss.

* * *

Bex returned his kiss with the same enthusiasm, she was so confused and when she realised her anger wasn't subsiding she attempted to push him away. When he didn't respond she pushed harder, his grip on her was tight and her anger was replaced with panic.

John didn't notice, he was too busy being lost in the kiss. It was like all of his energy, all of his anger was focused on that kiss and he didn't want it to end. Because he was afraid it was the last kiss he'd ever share with Bex. It was only when Bex managed to pull her lips away from his and mutter a panicked "John stop it" that he let go of her.

The panic in her voice shocked him, in his haste to kiss her he'd grabbed her quite roughly, forgetting what she had been through and he realised he'd scared her.

"I'm sorry" he sighed as Bex swatted a tear away, hoping he didn't notice, but he did.

"It's fine" she tried to sound normal but her voice came out shaky. It was more from trying to catch her breath than anything else.

"No! I'm sorry" he apologised again, his anger had faded away and all that was left was concern for Bex.

'Now what do I do?' he thought as Bex turned away from him and resumed staring out of the car window.

"I don't think either of us are in the right frame of mind to talk about this right now" his voice was flat.

"No" Bex replied coldly.

John sighed, he could feel Becki slipping away from him and he didn't know what to do.

"At least come inside, you cant stay out here"

"Okay" Bex replied without looking at him.

As she opened the door John asked "Do you need a hand?"

"No I can manage" she replied as she hopped out of the car and winced when her ankle hurt.

John heard her wince and concern rushed over him, her foot shouldn't have still been hurting her! Now he was worried, he didn't understand himself, one minute he was angry at her then the next he was worried, what was wrong with him?

'So this is what love is like?' he thought before asking "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Bex replied as she took her crutches out of the car, balancing on one leg.

As quick as his concern had come it had gone and was yet again replaced with anger.

"Fine" he replied with annoyance in his voice before heading back to the house, leaving Becki to hobble over by herself whilst he muttered something about her being stubborn.

* * *

The rest of the night was tension filled. John at one side of the room while Bex was on the other side, normally attached to Jeff's arm or talking to John's dad. Every time John would look over towardsBex he'd find Joanne or Melody glaring at him.

He'd tried to strike up a conversation with Mel by asking her how she was, the cold reply he received was "I'm fine, but Bex isn't" after that Mel ignored him much to Marc's and John's brothers amusement.

"Oh shut up" he snapped at them on more than one occasion as they sniggered at his predicament.

After Johns brothers had retreated to their beds John sr announced "Your all staying here tonight"

Marc smirked as the colour drained from Johns face. Bex tried to hide her groan as she rested her head on Jeff's shoulder.

"Dad I don't think…"

"Yeah ok" Jo interrupted John.

"Good, okay there's a spare room for Mel and another that two of you will fit in"

Jo looked at Matt and Jeff "You two have that one, I don't want to sleep with either of ya"

"Gee thanks" Matt replied as Jeff smirked.

"Then there's the sofa" John sr added

"I'll take that" Jo replied

"What about Bex?" Jeff asked as her grip on his arm tightened, she had a bad feeling about this.

"Well the only other place is Johns room" he replied with a grin, before leaving the room he added "Night kids"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey everyone! Hope your enjoying the story so far, once again thank u for all the reviews, your response is amazing! Anyhow this is quite a long chapter - I just couldnt stop writing! Oh and before anyone asks, Bex attitude to crutches and particulary stairs in this chapter is totally me at the moment! Only i'm more stubborn! Enjoy! x_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Becki and John stared at each other momentarily, neither quite believing what they had just heard.

"You ok? Cos I think my arm's about to drop off" Jeff whispered to Bex.

She hadn't realised she was gripping his arm so tight and let go instantly before replying "Can you just kill me now?"

Jeff chuckled "No sweetie I can't"

Matt heard the whispered conversation, he cleared his throat and said "I don't mind taking the sofa instead, Bex can room with Jeff and Jo with John"

"Who said I would sleep with him either?" Jo responded but then grinned as she looked at John devilishly "But on seconds thoughts it would be a good opportunity to smother him in his sleep"

John eyed Jo warily, she was that mad at him he didn't doubt that she would consider doing just that. "Yeah I think I'll pass on that suggestion"

"Ah damn" Jo replied sarcastically

"Um…ok I guess if I have too I'll room with John" Matt hesitantly suggested.

"What? No you will not" John looked at Matt like he'd gone insane.

Matt shrugged "Just trying to help"

Melody wheeled herself over to Bex "I just have to say I'm sorry" she said before casting a glare in Johns direction, never in a million years did she think toady would have turned out like this.

"So you should be" Bex sighed, she was too exhausted to be mad at anyone and her foot was throbbing painfully, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"How about I room with Bex and John takes the room I was gonna be in" Mel suggested

John was about to complain about that idea too but was stopped by the warning look Joanne gave him, he hated feeling so confused, part of him didn't want Bex in his room but another part of him did.

"Mel we cant do that! I might hurt your leg" Bex replied

Melody knew what she really meant was 'if I have another nightmare and start kicking and screaming like I normally do your gonna get hurt which is the reason I wouldn't let you room with me at home'

A night hadn't passed since Melody was out of the hospital where she wouldn't wake to hear Becki's screams, Melody couldn't get to her as she needed help to get in and out of bed so instead she had to listen to Bex suffer and she hated it. She'd offered to stay in Becki's room with her but Bex wouldn't let her, her excuse being she'd cause Mel more injuries, she was probably right but Melody didn't really care to her Bex was more important.

"That doesn't matter" Mel replied softly

"It matters to me so no" Bex replied sternly.

John watched the exchange with a curious look on his face, it seemed to him that the girls had had this conversation before.

Sighing he gave in "You take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor"

"Fine" Bex replied, her voice void of any emotion.

* * *

Bex sat downstairs with Joanne as John showed Matt, Jeff and Melody to their rooms. Matt carried Melody as John led the way and Jeff followed quietly behind them. 

"Kay, that's Mel's room" he pointed to the first door they came too "And that's the other one" he pointed to a door on the opposite side a little further down the hall.

"Thanks" Matt replied as he carried Mel into her room, Jeff continued on to the other door without saying a word.

"I want to speak to you" Melody said to John over Matt's shoulder.

Sighing John nodded and followed them into the room.

"Thanks Matt" Mel said as Matt placed her carefully onto the bed.

"No problem, do you need me to do anything else?" Melody shook her head, no, "Okay I'll leave you to it" Matt said before leaving the room.

John stood in the doorway waiting for Melody to speak.

"Sit" she ordered.

John sighed, first Joanne, now Melody. He didn't know who to fear the most, he knew how protective Mel was of Bex, hell look at what she'd endured just to protect her. He was gonna be lucky if he got out of there in one piece, even though Mel didn't have the use of her legs.

"I don't need to point out how stupid you are do I?" Mel asked as he sat at the opposite end of the bed from her.

"No"

"She's been miserable without you" Melody didn't have the energy to yell at him, she figured Jo could do that for the both of them.

"Well she's the one that left" John mumbled

"Oh get over yourself!" Mel snapped "Have you forgotten everything she's been through? She couldn't think straight then and she cant think straight now!"

John was silent so Mel continued "I didn't want to speak to you to fight! Seeing as your rooming with Bex I thought I'd best warn you about something. I think you've had enough surprises today" Mel was beginning to soften towards John, he was hurting too after all.

"Yeah" he agreed softly, he'd definitely had enough surprises.

"I don't know if she had them before she left" well actually she did know…from Randy! "but since I've been home she's been having nightmares" John nodded.

"She had them before she left, when…." he paused thoughtfully "…well she had them when I wasn't there, just when Randy was with her"

Melody looked thoughtful "She wakes up every night screaming, I cant help her as I need help getting in and out of bed and she wont let me stay in the room with her. She wont talk about them either. I wonder why she didn't have them when you were there?"

John shrugged "I don't know"

Smiling slightly Melody replied "Well now your warned, so please look after her"

"Okay" John replied, he had a feeling Bex wouldn't want him to look after her.

Before leaving the room he paused to ask "Do you need any help? Ya know to get in bed?"

Mel smiled "No I'm good thanks"

John nodded as Mel's cell phone started to ring "Best get that" she said smiling at the id as John left.

* * *

"Do you know what time it is" she moaned into the phone. 

"Oh, sorry honey I forgot" Randy replied, he had no idea that she was actually in America.

"Doesn't matter I was awake anyway"

"But isn't it like five thirty there?"

Melody quickly did her maths "Um..yeah"

"Why are you awake then?"

"Couldn't sleep" Mel replied hoping she sounded convincing.

"Bex having another nightmare?" Randy asked softly

"Isn't she always having a nightmare" Mel said, she'd had many early morning conversations with Randy while Bex was having nightmares in the other room.

"Is there nothing the doctors can do?"

"Nope don't think so, other than giving her more pills. I swear the girl will rattle soon" Mel wished she meant that as a joke but unfortunately it was true.

"I'm sorry hun"

"It's not your fault"

"Well…it kinda is. She had nightmares here but only when John wasn't around. Maybe if I hadn't drove her away she wouldn't be as bad" Randy said regretfully.

"Randy, how many times do I have to tell you? You didn't drive her away, if you hadn't kissed her she would have found some other reason to leave"

"Yeah maybe"

"Hey I think I know her better! We have known each other since we were two"

Randy chuckled "Yeah I know, so you keep telling me"

"Well it's about time you started listening"

"I do listen sweetheart"

"uh huh"

"I do! Anyway how are you?"

"I'm fine"

"You sure?" Mel sighed, compared to Bex she was fine but by her own standards she wasn't. Bex wasn't the only one that had nightmares, Mel suffered from the occasional one or two but they weren't as bad as Becki's, Melody had never woke up screaming…yet! She still suffered from headaches daily and feared another lumbar puncture was on the cards, that was something that terrified her along with the fact that no matter how chirpy or hyper she acted she just didn't feel like herself. She refused to let anyone, including Bex, see that she was struggling but for some reason when she spoke to Randy her façade dropped.

"Yeah I'm ok, today anyway"

"Headaches?"

"Just the one today, wasn't that bad"

"Hmmm, Nightmares?"

"None doctor" Mel teased

"Mel ya know you can be serious every once in a while?"

"Yeah but if I do that I risk falling to pieces" she replied honestly. Randy was the only person she'd admit that to.

"You know where I am if you need me"

"Yeah the other side of the world!" Mel replied with a grin.

"If I could change that you know I would!" Randy wished he could change it, if only he hadn't gone and kissed Bex.

"I know" Mel sighed

"You should get some sleep honey"

"Ok" Mel yawned as she fought with the sheet, trying to get under it.

"I'll call ya tomorrow"

"At a decent hour please" Mel kept up her pretence.

"Yes! Sorry hun. Night"

"Night" Melody smiled before disconnecting the call, she couldn't wait to surprise Randy.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs Bex and John were once again bickering at the foot of the stairs while Joanne looked on amused. 

"Ya can be up there in less than thirty seconds"

"I can manage" Bex growled

"I'm not debating that" John snapped

"Look will you just go up the stairs first so I don't hold you up"

"No!"

"Oh my god!" Bex gave up and looked over to Jo "Can you help please?"

"Sorry, as much as it pains me I agree with John on this one"

"I want Jeff" Bex muttered to herself.

"What?" John asked

"Nothing, just go!"

"No! Either start hopping or let me carry ya"

John had offered to carry Bex up the stairs instead of her struggling on her crutches but stubbornly she refused even though the pain in her foot was pretty much unbearable at that point. So now John was insisting that if she wanted to get up the stairs without any help he was going to stay behind her in case she fell.

At least he cared!

"Okay fine! Ouch!" Bex winced as she attempted the first step, even with all of her weight on the crutches her foot still protested.

"Are you …"

"I'm fine!" Bex snapped as she tried another step "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Will you just let…"

"Shut up already" Becki muttered loud enough for John to hear.

Joanne laughed as John snapped "Why have you got to be so stubborn? I can see it's hurting ya"

"I can do it" Bex insisted as she took on the third step, only another nineteen to go.

"OWWW!" Bex foot gave way and she fell backwards straight into Johns arms.

"Told ya so" John couldn't help but smirk as he picked Bex up and carried her the rest of the way as Bex held onto her crutches with a death grip.

"Night Jo" he called when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Night you two" she replied with an amused smirk.

* * *

"Ok put me down" Bex moaned as John carried her into his bedroom. 

"I said put me down" she snapped when he didn't respond.

"Fine" he unceremoniously dropped her onto the bed, he was careful not to hurt her foot though.

No sooner had she landed on the bed unscathed than she was pulling herself back into a standing position using her crutches.

"Now what are you doing?" John asked as he grabbed a pillow off his bed and chucked it on the floor.

"I dropped my bag" she grumbled

"Where is it?"

"Over there" she used a crutch to point to his bedroom door.

"I'll get it"

"I can do it!" Bex snapped as John rolled his eyes.

"Fine you get it"

"Don't worry I will"

John watched as Becki struggled over to the door, quietly he followed her, careful not to get too close. When she reached her bag she removed her arm from one of the crutches and bent down to retrieve the bag. Once it was in her hand she tried to straighten back up but lost her balance, she was about to topple to the floor when Johns arm encircled her waist.

"I got ya" he murmured as he helped her to her feet.

"Thanks" Bex said begrudgingly

"Your welcome" he replied sweetly, knowing it would annoy her.

Becki glared at his back as he walked over to his bed and pulled a sheet off it, dropping it onto the floor with the pillow. She hobbled back over to the bed and sat down with her back to John. He watched as she pulled her legs up onto the bed and winced in pain. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a box of painkillers.

"You need some water?"

"It's ok I'll get it" she replied before attempting to get off the bed again.

"Geez Bex will you just stay there! I'm trying to help ya here" John snapped in frustration as he went to retrieve a glass of water from his bathroom.

Sighing in defeat Bex fell back onto the bed. "Why's your foot still hurting?" John asked as he handed her a glass of water.

Bex popped two pills into her mouth before downing the glass of water, she handed the empty glass to John and replied "I don't know"

"You asked a doctor?"

"No! I asked a mechanic!" Bex replied sarcastically

John glared at her angrily "Well excuse me for caring! You need anything else or can I try to get some sleep?"

Becki returned his glare, she pulled the sheet over her fully clothed figure and laid down turning her back on John without saying a word. She swatted away another tear, here she was with John yet she'd never felt more alone.

"Okay" John muttered before walking over to his makeshift bed on the floor, he turned off the light and laid down knowing he wasn't going to get much sleep.

* * *

John had been laying there in the darkness for at least an hour when he heard Bex start to fidget in her sleep. He sat up slowly and listened as after a few minutes of fidgeting she began to whimper. Following his instincts he stood up and carefully crawled onto the bed behind her as her whimpers became more panicked. 

"Sssh Bex its ok" he whispered as he spooned himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

The anger he'd felt earlier didn't matter now, his pain didn't matter. He'd rather be hurt than have to see her hurt anymore. He loved her, there was no way he could deny it, if it was possible he thought he loved her more than he did before she left. They'd work this whole mess out….somehow!

"Ssssh baby I'm here" he soothed as Bex whimpered loudly and tried to wriggle in his arms.

He held her tightly as she continued to fidget, her whimpers turning into small cries, he covered her hands with his and hugged her to him all the while whispering "I'm here now, its gonna be ok, ssssh I love you"

He stayed like that for over an hour, just holding her. Her whimpers had subsided and she now seemed to be sleeping peacefully. John smiled as he drifted off to sleep, happy that Bex was in his arms once more, even if it was just for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys, hope your all good! Anyhow this is what you call a bridge the gap chapter so I hope it's not crap! Enjoy and thanks again for all your reviews! Oh and please dont hunt me down for the end of this chapter ;op_**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7**

Becki stretched sleepily as she woke, glancing at the clock she smiled, it was midday and she'd slept right through the night; no waking herself up screaming. She found it hard to remember the last time that had happened but she could remember it; the last time she was with John!

He was no where in sight which she was quite grateful for, she still didn't know what to say to him and she wasn't sure that they'd ever be able to have a civil conversation about what had happened.

Sighing she sat up and flung her legs off the bed and gasped when a sharp pain shot through her foot.

'Damn foot' she thought as she glared at the offending body part 'I wish someone would chop you off! That would teach ya! Bex your talking to your foot!'

Grabbing her crutches she pulled herself up and sucked in a deep breath as once again it felt like she was getting stabbed in the ankle.

"What is wrong with you?" she said out loud as she looked down at her cast covered foot. It wasn't normal, her foot should be healing and she definitely shouldn't be feeling the pain she was suffering through.

She slipped her one shoe back on before hopping over to Johns bathroom to get a glass of water, once she had filled the glass she realised she couldn't get it back over to her painkillers.

"Damn it!" she muttered as she hopped back over to her painkillers.

She hated the crutches, they made her grumpy. All she wanted to do was throw them in the trash and walk without them but no matter how she tried her foot would not accept that idea. She hopped back to the water after throwing two painkillers into her mouth, the only good thing about the painkillers was that they made her space out or fall asleep, so she wouldn't have to worry about where she was because once the painkillers kicked in she wouldn't notice.

'Well at least you have some benefits' she thought as she looked down to her foot once again before hopping back to the bed and sitting down.

Rummaging through her bag she located her vest top that Jo and Melody had made her take off the previous night. She removed the now wrinkled shirt she had been forced to wear and pulled the top on, looking down at herself she decided the red top was quite tiny so she pulled the shirt back on, fastened the top buttons and tied it up round her waist. Satisfied, she flung the strap of her bag over her head so her bag hung round her neck and hopped out of the room.

'Grrr' she thought as she looked at the stairs. It had taken her forever to get the hang of her crutches but she still hadn't quite mastered stairs, getting up them she could manage but coming back down- she tended to fall!

'Just call for someone to help you' a voice in her head said

But Bex being as stubborn as she was chose to ignore the voice of reason and started to descend the stairs. She'd managed to navigate two steps when she lost her balance,

'Ah crap!'

She felt herself fall forwards but something grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back rather forcefully, she yelped in shock and her crutches fell from her arms and clattered down the stairs.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Matt asked as he held the back of her shirt with a smirk on his face. Bex couldn't get her balance on one leg so she just hung there, freaking out as Matt held the back of her shirt.

No sooner had her crutches hit the floor than John came zooming along the hallway and up the stairs, coming to a halt in front of Bex with panic in his eyes and resting his hands on her hips, trying to steady her.

Bex would have laughed at the look on his face if she wasn't freaking out at nearly falling and being irritated with herself and her crutches.

"Are you ok?" John asked quickly, looking at her intensely, trying to access if she was okay. When he'd heard her crutches falling he thought his heart was gonna burst out of his chest in panic.

"Uh huh" Bex mumbled, still hanging as Jo and Jeff appeared at the bottom of the stairs to see what was happening.

"OI! What's going on! Hello? Remember me? Ya know the cripple!" Melody yelled from her bedroom, she was stranded until someone helped her out of the bed.

John smirked and looked at Matt "I'll let you get her"

"Um… If I let go she's gonna fall" he replied motioning to his right hand which was grasping onto the back of Becki's shirt.

"I got it" John replied as he snaked an arm around her.

Bex yelped in shock as Matt chuckled "Dude! Now is not the time to be grabbing her ass"

With a grin John flipped him off before throwing Bex over his shoulder.

"What the…" Bex whimpered as John turned around, careful not to hit her foot on the wall, before heading down the stairs with Bex hanging from his shoulder.

* * *

Jeff flopped onto the sofa as John carried Bex in as Jo followed laughing. 

"What were you trying to do?" Jo laughed as Becki hung lifelessly over Johns shoulder.

"Yes" Bex mumbled which caused Joanne to laugh.

"Yes what?"

"I dunno" the painkillers were definitely kicking in.

"Oookaaaay" Jo replied as John carefully placed Bex on the sofa next to Jeff.

Becki immediately latched onto Jeff's arm as John knelt in front her and placed his hands on her knees.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, wishing it was his arm she was clinging to.

"Yep" she sighed as she removed her bag from round her neck and rested her head on Jeff's shoulder, the painkillers were having the desired effect and Bex didn't even notice the concern on Johns face or that his hands were resting on her knees.

"How many painkillers have you taken?" Melody asked as Matt carried her into the room.

Melody laughed as John looked from her to Bex even more panicked as Bex replied "Two"

"Calm down John, your just not gonna get any sense out of her for a while" Mel said as John stared at Becki.

"Oh…um…okay" he replied standing up and walking away from Bex.

"What's up?" Jo asked as she followed him to the kitchen.

"Nothing, I just wanted to uh…speak to her before I had to catch my flight"

"That's ok! We're coming with ya" Jo replied with a grin as John stared at her.

"What?"

"We're coming with ya"

"Yeah I heard ya"

"Then why'd ya ask?" Jo smirked

"Anyone ever told you that you're devious?"

"Yeah all the time! Was everything ok last night?"

John shrugged, he'd hardly slept for fear of Bex having a nightmare, holding her in his arms all night had made him realise that he never wanted Becki to be anywhere else but in his arms but first he needed to get over his mixed up emotions about everything else.

"Well we're both alive"

"Everything will be fine John! We're gonna go get our stuff and we'll meet ya at the airport"

"Okay" John sighed and followed her back into the living room.

"Ok well everyone apart from Bex then" Jo said as she smiled at Becki sleeping on Jeff's shoulder.

"Those painkillers must be strong" Matt observed as he watched Jeff carefully disentangle himself from Bex and lay her down on the sofa.

"Strongest they could give her" Melody confirmed as she gave John a small smile, she'd had a full nights sleep and hadn't once heard Becki scream, she was very grateful to John.

John returned the smile "I'll bring her to the airport"

"Kay! Right people lets go" Jo ordered before saying goodbye to John's dad, who was sitting in the kitchen trying to blend in, then bundled everyone out of the door telling John to 'be good' as she left.

John smirked as he watched her leave, once the front door closed he walked back over to Bex and watched her sleeping for a moment before heading to the kitchen to talk to his Dad.

* * *

Bex slowly opened her eyes and groaned. She was in a cabin, the same cabin Dean had held her captive in. 

'Your dreaming, it's just a dream, wake up, WAKE UP NOW!' her subconscious screamed at her.

If only it was that easy.

Becki shuddered as she heard the door slam and footsteps approached her, she shut her eyes, hoping whoever it was would leave her alone.

"Get up!" a voice ordered

This always happened, she'd try to get up but she wouldn't be able to and then….

She'd get dragged to her feet by her hair and that's when she'd come face to face with Dean.

"Hey baby"

Becki whimpered as Dean forced his lips down on hers. Struggling to escape she tried to kick him but couldn't as her ankle was broken, so then she'd try to punch him but she was so weak it made no impact. Dean got angry at her struggles and slammed her hard against the cabin wall holding her there with one hand around her neck, strangling her. Bex cried as with his free hand Dean tried to rip her clothes from her body. Panicking Bex kicked out and screamed as her ankle erupted in agony.

Her efforts would earn her a slap across her face and a painful punch to her abdomen.

"Don't try that again" Dean warned as an evil grin spread across his face.

Bex screwed her eyes shut as Dean laughed, moving his face so it was an inch away from hers her smirked before licking her cheek. Becki couldn't resist and kicked out again causing not only her foot but her assailant to cry out in pain.

Opening her eyes Becki froze as the face before her changed, it was no longer Dean….It was John!

John grinned and whispered menacingly "Big mistake"

Becki screamed as his fist came towards her….

* * *

"WAKE UP!" John yelled as Bex sat bolt upright mid scream. 

"Um...we'll stay in here" Marc said from the doorway as he and John Snr headed back into the kitchen with worried looks on their faces.

Becki held her head in her hands, trying to get her breath back. She'd had that dream more than once, it seemed so real and it terrified her.

She flinched as John touched her arm "Are you ok?"

When she didn't answer John reached out for her, he froze as Bex backed away from him, she looked like she was trying to sink into the sofa to get away from him as she glanced at him with fear in her eyes. That look literally broke his heart, she was scared of him.

"Bex…" he reached for her again

"Don't touch me" she snapped as she flinched away from him again.

She didn't miss the hurt look in his eyes, sighingshe whispered"Sorry"as she ran a hand through her hair.

"It's just…." her nightmare flashed through her mind once again and she shuddered, it was so vivid and was made worse to wake up to find the person she was having the nightmare about, staring at her.

"Just…please…stay away from me"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey everyone! Sorry it's took a bit longer than usual to update! This chapter has driven me nuts! Still not completely happy with it but meh...it will have to do! On a happier note...YAY! John's the champ again! Once again thankyou for all the reviews, you guys rock! Here's chapter 8, enjoy xx_**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

John watched in a stunned silence as Bex hid her head in her hands. He had three choices;

1) Do as she's asked

2) Don't do as she's asked and argue with her

3) Find a way to comfort her

John went for a mixture of two and three!

"Um…I'm gonna say no to the staying away from you" he was knelt in front of the sofa just staring at Becki as she tried to move as far away as possible from him.

"Please" she whimpered

"No" John said quietly as he moved to sit on the sofa in front of her. Bex tried to shrink further back into the sofa as John approached her.

"Wanna tell me what happened in your nightmare?" he asked

"No" her voice was barely audible as John continued to stare at her, he was only inches away from her but he wasn't trying to touch her and despite herself she found his presence somewhat comforting.

"Might help ya know"

Bex glanced at him warily, her nightmare was still fresh in her mind and she knew she was being ridiculous trying to get away from John but she couldn't help it. She was freaked out.

John held up his hands as she eyed him, "See not trying to touch! Jus sitting here" he tried to reason.

"Was about…." she paused as she tried to fight the lump forming in her throat.

"Him?" John asked as his blood began to boil, he never failed to get angry when he thought about Dean.

'I really should have killed that jackass' he thought as Bex nodded slowly before adding

"And you"

John shook his head, trying to process what he'd just heard, "What about me?"

"He um…turns into…you" the tears started to roll down her cheeks, saying it out loud made it even more terrifying and ridiculous at the same time.

"I'd never hurt you" he said sincerely, trying not to take her nightmares personally and ignoring his heart breaking.

"I know" she choked as she finally let out the fear she had felt through her tears.

John hesitated for a moment when she started to cry but then he cautiously gathered her into his arms, sighing in relief when she clung to him and cried into his chest.

"ssssh, it's ok now" he soothed as he stroked her hair gently.

He missed seeing his dad and Marc poke their heads round the door and grin when they saw Bex in his arms before disappearing quickly.

John held her, making soothing noises until she calmed down. When she seemed to have calmed he placed a hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him, resting his forehead against hers as he looked her straight in the eye.

"You okay now?" he asked softly, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb.

Becki was positive that she couldn't speak at that moment, she was completely lost in his eyes. She'd missed him, so much, she felt like if she spoke she'd wake up from a dream and he wouldn't be there.

"Bex?"

Becki managed a small nod as John smiled at her.

'Oh, how I've missed that smile' she thought.

"'aight we have a flight to catch! Do you wanna change?"

"Huh?" Bex managed to splutter, John was mere centimetres away from her and all she could think about was kissing him.

"Apparently ya'll coming with me" he replied, what he really wanted to do was kiss her but decided against it, she'd probably slap him.

"Oh, um…I don't have anything to change into. My bag is at the hotel"

"Yeah I know but I…um…I have some stuff that you um…left behind"

"Oh" was all Bex could say, he still hand his hand on her cheek and he didn't seem like he was going to move, not that she was complaining!

"So…you wanna change?" John asked awkwardly.

"Um…yeah…ok"

"'aight, I'll take you back up to my room"

"It's ok I…." John cut her off by pressing his fingers to her lips.

"I'll take ya! Okay?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Bex sighed and gave in "Okay"

* * *

John carried her back up to his room, he placed her on the bed carefully before retrieving a huge bag that was shoved under the bed. 

"The rest of your stuff is at Jeff's, he cleared out your house, figured you wouldn't want to go back" he said softly as he placed the bag next to Becki. The real reason Jeff had cleared the house out was because John had insisted she was never coming back and wouldn't listen to anyone when they said there was a chance she would return.

Becki nodded slightly and whispered "Thanks"

Things felt so weird between them, she knew they were going to have to talk about what had happened but she was afraid they'd just end up fighting again, what she really wanted was to forget it ever happened. John was thinking the exact same thing.

"Um...I'll let ya change. Yell when your done" he quickly left the room.

John waited outside his room while Becki changed. He wanted to bang his head against the wall! Hestruggled to process his thoughts, was Bex scared of him? Like really scared of him, not just after she'd had a nightmare. Why was she having nightmares about him in the first place? What had he done to make her afraid of him? You could cut the tension between them with a knife and he hated it.

He shook his head to rid the thoughts as Bex called to say she had changed. When he walked back into the room he couldn't help but smile, she'd changed into a pair of baggy khaki pants, a black tank top that had 'I need a soldier' emblazoned across it in silver and on top of her head was a camouflage baseball cap which actually belonged to him, he thought he'd lost it.

"Hey! That's mine" he pointed to the hat with a smile.

Becki cast him a strange look "Yeah I know! Do you want it?" she asked, about to pull the hat off.

"Nah, looks better on you. I thought I'd lost it, I never looked in the bag"

"Oh! Why are you staring at me?" Bex asked nervously, every time he looked at her she tingled!

John hadn't realised he was staring at her and he felt slightly embarrassed but he figured he may as well tell the truth.

"Sorry, didn't realise I was staring, I'm probably just making sure you're not a dream" he walked towards her slowly, coming to a stop in front of her, he helped her to her feet and rested his hands on her hips asBex tried to look anywhere but at him. She failed miserably and ended up lost in his eyes as he murmured "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" she managed to whisper back before her lips were seized in a soft, tender kiss.

* * *

"Well finally! Where have you three been?" Jo asked as John, Marc and Bex arrived at the airport. 

"We are fifteen minutes late Jo, chill out" Marc grinned as he glided past her towards check in. They were late because John and Bex had disappeared into John's bedroom for over an hour.

'So don't wanna know' he thought with a grin.

"You shouldn't be late at all" Jo replied as she trailed after him followed by Matt wheeling Melody. Jeff waited for Bex who was once again bickering with John, only this time it seemed playful.

"I don't need that!"

"Yes you do"

"No. I. Don't" Bex said through gritted teeth while glaring at John and the wheelchair in front of him.

"Get in the chair" John ordered with an amused smirk on his face.

"Nope" Bex replied with a stubborn look on her face.

"Bex! Quit being stubborn, your foot hurts, get in the chair"

Jeff watched, amused, as Becki simply turned her back on John and started to hop away, she yelped in surprise as John wrapped an arm around her waist, lifted her off the ground, carried her back to the chair while she huffed in protest and placed her in the chair. Grabbing the crutches from her hands he smiled sweetly before picking up their bags and walking away, smiling at Jeff as he passed he whispered

"I'll leave her to you! She wont kill you"

Jeff smirked, things didn't seem as tense between them and he hoped they'd worked something out.

"Hi sweetie" Jeff smiled as he approached a sulking Becki.

"Hey, can you get my crutches back?"

"Nope" Jeff replied as he started to wheel her over to the rest the guys.

"What? Ah Jeff your supposed to be on my side" Bex playfully whined

Jeff laughed "Am I? I didn't know that"

Bex stuck her tongue out at Jeff as they reached the others.

"You look happy" Mel observed as Jeff positioned Bex next to her.

"Well I'm not!" Bex replied before turning her attention to Johns back "Give me my crutches back"

"Sorry can't hear ya" John replied as he checked them in.

Becki couldn't help but smile as she mumbled "Smartass"

Melody and Joanne watched the exchange with ecstatic looks plastered on their faces, things were improving! Before either of them could comment Melody's cell started to ring.

"Is it him?" Jo asked

"Yeah!" Mel grinned

"Okay, shush everyone" Jo ordered and motioned for Mel to answer the call as they moved away from the check in desk.

"Howdy" Mel grinned as Bex looked on with a frown.

"Hey honey, did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you"

"Good! So what you doing today?"

"Nothing just keeping Bex company" Mel grinned at Becki who was totally confused by the conversation.

"Where are you? It sounds busy"

"Why Mr Orton your being very nosy today" Mel was smiling but when she saw the look on Becki and Johns faces it soon disappeared.

'oops' she thought as she gave them an apologetic look.

Becki glanced at John warily when she realised Mel was talking to Randy and she noticed John do the same thing to her. He didn't look happy and Becki was pretty sure she didn't look happy either, because at that moment she wanted to ring Melody's neck. How long had she been talking to Randy? Mel had told her she didn't speak to him.

"Well excuse me for being interested in my favourite girls life" Randy teased

As if on cue Melody turned a shade of pink and everyone around her, excluding John and Bex, smirked in amusement.

"Have you just turned pink?" Randy chuckled

"Oh shut up! I'm going now" Melody disconnected the call as Randy laughed.

"He still doesn't know right?" Jo asked, completely unaware of the nervous tension that had just appeared between Becki and John at the mere mention of Randy's name.

"Nope not a thing" Mel replied, glancing warily between her best friend and John.

"What's going on?" Bex asked whilst glaring at Melody.

"Oh, we're gonna surprise Randy! Or should I say Mel is" Jo replied happily but then she looked at John and froze, he looked angry, very angry.

"Um…yeah sorry, should have told you about that"

"Just keep him away from me" John snapped before casting an angry glance at Bex, something he hadn't meant to do, and walking away.

Becki sighed 'looks like we're back to square one'

They'd made progress back in Johns room, they hadn't really talked, just kissed each other senseless, but that was still progress, good progress! But now the mention of Randy and the knowledge that they would come face to face with him had erased that progress.

Becki was furious at Melody, it was beginning to look like all Mel had done recently was lie to her which was something she never thought Mel would do.

"Bex I'm so…."

"Don't say anything Mel! I think you've done enough don't you?" Bex snapped as Jeff wheeled her away.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I have a feeling you may throw parties after this chapter! lol enjoy x_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Marc sighed as he watched John pace back and forth across their hotel room, he was making him dizzy.

'Damn Randy' John thought as he attempted to wear a hole in the carpet.

He and Bex hadn't spoken to each other since Melody's phone call and the uncomfortable tension between them had returned. John cursed himself for shooting her an angry look, he wasn't mad at her; not anymore, he was just glad she was back.

He'd gone straight to an album signing with Marc when they landed so he hadn't had a chance to see her so he could apologise. When they'd got to the hotel Joanne informed him that Bex had insisted on a hotel room to herself, she was meant to share with Melody but apparently she was too angry with her. It was getting late and he found that he didn't like the idea of her being alone, what about her nightmares? Even though he knew she'd probably spent the past seven weeks suffering through them alone, he didn't want her to do that anymore, he was there, he wanted to be there. But there was something else niggling him about Mel's phone call with Randy, if Mel had been in contact with him, had Bex? That thought would drive him nuts and he knew it, he'd have to ask her, he'd have to talk about Randy sometime.

"Ok! Get out already!" Marc complained as John stopped pacing to look at him "You're driving me insane with all the pacing. Just go and talk to her already"

John was about to protest but Marc just pointed to the door and snapped "out!"

* * *

John did as he was told and left but he didn't know which room Bex was in so he headed to Joanne's instead. 

"Don't you ever knock" Jo asked as he barged in and scared both herself and Mel half to death.

"Nope" he replied before flopping on the end of Jo's bed.

"What do you want?" Jo huffed, her and Mel were curled up on her bed watching cheesy romantic movies and he was interrupting.

"Gee thanks" John rolled his eyes before asking "What's Becki's room number?"

Both Jo and Mel raised their eyebrows.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing" both girls replied simultaneously

"Uh huh! Well?"

"She's in room one eight eight" Jo replied and Melody added "But she's in a bad mood"

"Yeah with you" John pointed out

Melody shrugged "If she's in a bad mood, she's in a bad mood with everyone"

"I'll take my chances" John replied

"Good luck" Jo called as he left the room.

"I bet you ten dollars they fight" Mel said as she turned her attention back to the TV screen.

"Your on" Jo replied before she too went back to the TV.

* * *

Becki was laying on her bed staring at ceiling when there was a knock at door. Sighing she sat up and reached for her crutches, she was so tired and her foot was throbbing painfully but she was too scared to take any painkillers, if she was honest she was still kind of freaked out by her last nightmare. It was still fresh in her mind, she'd had the nightmare before, she'd even had worse than that one and on many occasions had been scared to go to sleep. But this one, for some reason she couldn't shake it; no matter how she tried it stayed with her, she thought it was probably because John was so nearby. 

Hopping over to the door clumsily she pulled the door open, almost toppling over in the process and her heart skipped a beat when she looked at her visitor.

"You really don't like those crutches do ya?" John smirked as Bex tried to get her balance

"They don't like me!" she replied nervously remembering the angry look he'd given her at the airport.

'Damn you Melody!' she thought bitterly.

"They might if you treat them nicely" he replied with a smile as he walked past her into the room and sat on her bed.

Bex shot him a sarcastic look before attempting to shut the door which caused her to almost topple over again and caused John to laugh.

"Shut up" Bex grumbled as she fell against the door as it shut.

Still laughing John walked over to her and turning her to face him, helped her get her balance. He was that close to her that Bex felt the need to lean back against the door which only caused John to step forward and practically pin her to it. Becki couldn't decide whether she liked his closeness or not but when he smirked at her and her heart starting pounding in her ears, she decided she did like it.

"You look tired" he observed as he fought the urge to kiss her again, they needed to talk first, then they could kiss!

Bex sighed "I am"

"Then you should get some rest"

Smirking Bex replied "I was until someone rudely interrupted me"

"Ya telling me to leave?" John raised an eyebrow

"Damn right! Get out" Becki tried to keep a straight face but failed.

Uncomfortable tension?-gone, disappeared!

"Ok" John grabbed the door handle about to open the door when Bex pressed herself against the door as much as she could whilst trying not to laugh.

John smiled before leaning down to her and asking playfully "Do ya want me to go or not?"

"Not" Bex whispered before his lips once again descended on hers.

'Ok! Kiss now, talk later' John thought as he picked Bex up and pressed her against the door.

* * *

Twenty, kissing filled, minutes later John and Becki found themselves laying on the bed side by side. It was literally a replay of what had occurred back at John's house. They'd kiss, stop, stare at each other for what felt like an eternity then start kissing all over again. Never actually talking. This time John broke the cycle. 

"You really do look tired. You should sleep" what he'd really like was to continue what they were doing, she was like a drug, he could kiss her forever, but that wasn't going to get them anywhere - well he didn't mind where it would get them - but that was besides the point! Becki looked shattered and his concern for her outweighed his desire to kiss her.

"I'm ok, I don't need to sleep"

John rolled onto his side to face her, brushing a strand of hair from her face he kissed her softly once more before replying "You do need to sleep. You don't need to be afraid I'll stay with you"

"You don't have to do that" Bex replied, silently praying that he would stay with her.

"I want too" he smiled down at her hoping she'd let him stay.

"We need to talk about….everything" Becki whispered, she didn't want to get to comfortable with John in case it all went wrong when they finally did talk about it.

"I know" John sighed "We can talk in the morning okay?"

Bex relented "Ok!"

"'aight! You change into your night stuff and I'll be back in a minute" he replied as he hopped of the bed and out of the door.

* * *

When John returned Becki was fighting with her baggy khaki pants, they'd got stuck on her cast and she couldn't budge them. So there she was wearing a little pink vest top laying on her bed with one leg out of her pants and tugging at the other leg. John would have laughed but he was too busy staring at her lack of clothes. 

Bex still hadn't noticed him when he'd finally recovered enough to ask "You need a hand?"

Letting out a small squeal of surprise at his presence Bex sighed and replied "Yes please"

"C'mere" John smirked motioning for Bex to scoot to the side of the bed.

It was only then that Becki realised her predicament, she was practically half naked in front of him yet she didn't feel uncomfortable just slightly nervous.

John was having his own silent war, he was having thoughts that he shouldn't be having from seeing her half dressed. He needed to control himself, he already feared that Bex was slightly scared of him without him making it worse.

Once Bex had scooted over to his side of the bed he gently untangled the pants from her cast, his hand lingered on her leg for a moment too long and Bex was sure she'd forgotten how to breathe, his touch sent shock waves across her skin.

"Um…into the bed" John ordered as he tried to regain his composure.

"I'm not dressed yet" Bex mumbled, her skin was tingling from where John had touched her, being half naked in bed with him would not help.

"I think your dressed enough" John replied with a smirk as he pulled his t-shirt off.

Bex tried to look away, tried to move but it was completely beyond her at that moment, so instead she let her eyes scan over his form. Not noticing John watching her, she was snapped out of her reverie by John's voice.

"I think your drooling" he teased

"Huh…what?" John didn't reply , his eyes were wandering over her body and Becki swore she could feel their path trailing across her skin.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable Bex scrambled up the bed and fought with the covers until she was safe underneath them.

"Hey! That's not fair" John teased but he was secretly grateful she'd done that, he wasn't sure how much longer he could control himself.

In response a slightly embarrassed Becki hid her head under a pillow muttering "Shut up"

Laughing at her antics, John's heart swelled - he'd missed her doing that, he'd missed everything about her. If only he could climb in the bed and show her how much he'd missed her!

'Yeah, I need a cold shower!' he thought as he headed to the bathroom.

* * *

John and Becki went to sleep at opposites sides of the bed. Both afraid of what they might do if they were close. Bex had fallen asleep quickly but John was still struggling to get to sleep, he still couldn't help wondering about Bex and Randy or if Bex was afraid of him in someway. Then when he thought he was finally going to fall asleep Becki started to whimper and fidget in her sleep. 

Sighing John moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her "ssssh baby" he whispered as she continued to move around. Something about his touch or his voice seemed to calm her but he could tell she was still having a nightmare. Deciding it was better to wake her up than let it continue, John sat up and gently shook her.

"Bex wake up sweetheart"

He shook her gently once more before her eyes opened slowly, John sighed when he noticed her move slightly away from him.

"Was it about me again?" he whispered as Bex rubbed her face.

Becki nodded as John gathered her into his arms and sighed "Sorry"

"You've nothing to be sorry for" he replied as he played with her hair and relished the feeling of her arms wrapping themselves round his waist.

"Yes I do" she mumbled back as she buried her head against his bare chest

Knowing what she meant, John smiled "Your forgiven for that"

"Huh?" Becki looked up at him confused, not totally sure if they were thinking of the same thing.

Kissing her on the forehead John replied "Your forgiven for leaving, I'm not saying I understand why you did what you did but I understand how hard it was for you. What matters is that you're here now and I'm not letting you go anywhere ever again" he squeezed her tighter as she stared up at him.

"You're amazing" was all she could manage to splutter in her total and utter amazement, she was stunned, did he really just say that?

Chuckling John replied "Why thank you sweetheart"

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity until Bex looked up at John once more and asked "Are you serious?"

"Yes baby" John laughed "I'm serious"

"Ok" Bex wriggled out of his embrace and laid back down with her back to John.

Frowning John followed her example but instead of turning his back he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest, kissing her shoulder he asked "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, just pretty sure I'm dreaming right now and any minute now something scary is gonna happen"

"Bex?"

"Uh-huh"

"Your not dreaming"

"Well of course your gonna say that"

John chuckled before turning her to face him, "Your not dreaming" he repeated slowly before kissing her with so much passion it took her breath away.


	10. Chapter 10

**_hey everyone! Sorry its taken a bit longer than normal to update! Yes I got everyones messages! lol! My foot has been bugging me so i've been on the painkillers, so if this chapter either doesnt make sense or sucks-thats why! Ok enough of me babbling heres chapter 10, once again thankyou for the reviews! Enjoy x_**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The following morning when Becki opened her eyes she was certain she had dreamt it all. That was until the arm wrapped around her waist, that she hadn't noticed, pulled her back against a warm, hard chest.

"Morning sunshine" John whispered in her ear as he hugged her to him.

Smiling Bex replied "Good morning"

"Yeah! It is a good morning isn't it? Did you sleep well?"

"I didn't wake you up screaming, so yes"

John sighed as he buried his head against her shoulder "If I have anything to do with it you wont be waking up screaming anymore"

Becki didn't reply, all she did was lay her hand on top his which was resting on her stomach, glancing at clock, 8.30, she groaned.

"Bex can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"Are you scared of me in some way?" he needed an answer, otherwise he'd go insane.

Turning to face him Bex asked "What?"

"With you having nightmares about me, I can't help but wonder if your afraid of me in some way"

Squeezing his hand, that was still resting on her stomach, Bex leant over and brushed her lips against his softly.

"I'm sorry that I freaked out yesterday at your house, I guess it was because I wasn't used to you being there after a nightmare. But I'm definitely not afraid of you."

"How long have I been in your nightmares?" John asked quietly

Becki's heart hurt when she looked at him, she could see the pain in his eyes and she knew he hated the fact that she had nightmares about him.

"Since I left" when she saw the look of anguish that passed over his features Bex repeated "I'm not afraid of you John"

"Then why?" he mumbled

Scooting closer to him and allowing him to wrap his arms around her Bex sighed "I don't know why, maybe because I was afraid you'd hate me because of what I did"

John held onto her as if his life depended on it as he kissed the top of her head and replied "I don't hate you, I hate the fact I'm in your nightmares!"

"John! Can't breathe" Bex gasped against his chest

"Sorry" John muttered but only released his grip slightly.

"I hate that your in them too but in case you haven't noticed, I don't seem to have them when your with me"

"Then why did I wake you up last night?" John argued

"Because I was having a nightmare, but after that I slept peacefully and the night before was the first proper nights sleep I had. So if I was afraid of you why would that happen?"

John shrugged, still holding her tightly "Ok! But please tell me if anything changes"

"What could change? I'm not afraid of you and I seriously doubt I ever will be"

"Good" John mumbled as he kissed the top of her head, then relished the smell of her hair, it smelt like fruit.

"Are you sniffing my hair?" Bexlaughed into his chest as he squished her against him once more.

"Yeah! So? Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Uh-huh"

"Did you know Mel had been in contact with Randy?" he felt Bex tense at the mention of Randy and he couldn't help but feel angry again, but he was determined not to take it out on Bex.

"No" Bex whispered "She told me she hadn't been in contact with him since I went back"

"So you haven't been in contact with him?"

Bex noticed the edge return in his voice and sighed, it seemed Randy was going to be a problem!

"No, I haven't had contact with anyone. This was sprung on me too!" she couldn't help but feel a little defensive. Was he accusing her of something?

"I know. Jo told me about Mel lying to get you here. I'm glad she did though"

"I don't like that she lied! But I'm glad I'm here too" as an afterthought she whispered "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too baby"

John begrudgingly let Bex go before hopping out of the bed "I'm gonna take a shower"

"Kay! But John we need to talk…..about Randy"

Bex watched as Johns face darkened "There isn't anything to talk about"

"Yes there is" Becki replied cautiously

"No! Bex I'm not gonna argue about it wit ya! He kissed you! I can't forgive him for that"

"What about me? I kissed him too" Becki sensed another argument on the horizon and was dreading it.

John sighed and walked back over to the bed, hearing her say it out loud made him even more angry, he didn't know why but that anger was directed towards Randy! Sitting on the edge of the bed he reached for her hand, hesitantly she took it.

"I'm willing to forgive you! I know everything wont be great between us immediately but we can work through that"

"But if you can forgive me then why not Randy?"

"I trusted him to take care of you"

"He did take care of me" Bex wasn't completely sure how she felt about Randy but she did know she was as much to blame as he was for their kiss.

"By kissing you!" John said angrily then sighed when Bex let go of his hand "Sorry, Can we please not talk about him for now?"

Becki could tell he was angry, she didn't want to argue with him so she agreed "Okay, whatever you want"

"Thanks" he replied before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

When John returned to the room from his shower Becki was dressed and sat on the bed flipping through the TV channels. 

"Finally" she announced as she hopped off the bed "I thought you'd never come out" she added as she hopped past him and into the bathroom.

John smiled as the door to the bathroom closed, he walked over to the bed and was about to sit down when there was a knock at the door.

"What do you two want?" he asked when he opened the door.

"Rude much?" Melody replied as Joanne laughed "Hello to you too"

John stepped aside so Jo could wheel Melody in "Well? What do ya want?"

"To see Bex! This is her room remember?" Jo replied, raising an eyebrow at John as she flopped onto the sofa at the other side of the room.

John flipped her off as she smiled sweetly at him "What are you scheming now?"

"Nothing" Jo replied innocently

"Uh huh! Sure"

Changing the subject Jo asked "What are your plans for the weekend?"

"Seeing as I've been given today and tomorrow off I was just gonna stay here and catch a flight Monday morning. Why?" John wasn't stupid, he knew they were up to something.

"Wanna come to Miami instead?" Jo asked

"Why?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mel shouldn't be travelling yet so Mark has said she can stay at the house"

"And it has nothing to do with Smackdown having house shows there?" John replied

Jo shrugged "Well that too"

"I told you Jo…"

"Look you don't have to see him or anything, you and Bex can stay at the house"

"Fine whatever!" John snapped as Bex emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey Bex" Jo grinned

"Hey" Becki looked from Jo to John, he was mad.

"What's going on?" she asked cautiously.

"These two want us to go to Miami for the weekend" John turned to Bex and wrapped an arm around her waist, making sure she knew he wasn't mad at her.

Mel and Jo looked at one another and smirked "So have you two kissed and made up?" Mel asked

Bex glared at her friend, she was still mad at Mel for lying about Randy, "Maybe, so keep your nose out!"

"Your not still in a mood are ya?"

"I am actually!" Bex snapped

"Fine" Mel muttered

"Do you wanna go to Marks house in Miami?" John whispered as Jo and Mel started talking amongst themselves.

"I don't mind, do you wanna go?"

"I don't care where I am as long as you're there" John replied before kissing her temple.

"Ok, lets go"

"Just to warn you, Smackdown are in Miami so I think Mel is going to see Randy"

"Oh" was all Bex said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead on his chest.

"Still wanna go?"

At this point both Jo and Mel had stopped talking and were watching this interaction with interest.

"I don't have to see him do I?" Bex asked as she looked up at John. Part of her wanted to see Randy, she had missed him too but she didn't want to anger John either. Plus she didn't have a clue what she would say to Randy.

John smiled "If you don't want to see him you don't have too"

John was relieved, he didn't know how he would react if Bex had said she wanted to see Randy, he'd have probably gone on the war path and told her she couldn't see him or something equally as stupid!

Bex nodded "Ok, I still wanna go"

Joanne jumped up "Cool, I'll round up Matt, Jeff and Marc and I'll get us on the next flight"

* * *

When they arrived in Miami Joanne announced she was taking Melody straight to the arena to surprise Randy. 

"No you ain't! Take us to the house first" John protested

"But…."

"No buts! Take us to the house first or do I need to go and get myself a rental?"

Joanne huffed "Fine!"

The journey continued in silence. Joanne was mad at John for being stubborn. Becki and Melody refused to speak to each other. Marc was listening to his I-pod ignoring everyone and Matt and Jeff chose to stay silent for fear of getting their heads bitten off.

"Get out then" Jo snapped at John when she pulled up outside the house.

"Keys" John snapped back as he hopped out of the car and held his hand out to Bex.

"Are you coming?" Bex said to Jeff as she took Johns offered hand while Jo mumbled to herself about John as she searched for the house keys in her bag.

"Nah I'm gonna go say hi to people at the arena"

"Oh, ok" Bex was a little disappointed, she'd grown quite attached to Jeff.

"You can hang out with me when we get back sweetie"

"Yeah! Ya got me, what's wrong with me?" John asked as he scooped Bex out of the car when she didn't move.

Bex grinned "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Marc sniggered as he got out of the car "Nah he doesn't, it would take too long"

John set Bex on her feet before flipping Marc off and snatching the keys from Joanne who was hanging out of the car window, waving them in his face.

"See ya later Bex" Jo called and sped off as Matt and Jeff waved at her.

"She's gone with my crutches" Bex announced as she watched the car disappear.

"Well you'll just have to hop then wont ya?" John smirked as Marc grabbed the keys from his hand and made his way to the house, bobbing his head in time to whatever music he was listening too.

"What happened to you carrying me?" Bex smirked back.

John laughed then pouted "Your not being nice to me!"

"It was Marc that said it would take too long"

"Well you didn't defend me so ya can hop" John smirked and turned to walk away, Bex reached out and grabbed his arm but because she was balancing one leg she fell forwards. John caught her easily,

"Ya know that's a cheap trick! Falling over coz ya know I'll catch ya so you end up in my arms"

"Oh shut up already and carry me"

"Ok if you insist!" John swiftly hauled her over his shoulder and made his way to the house.

Bex was laughing all the way to the house but when they got through the door she felt John tense.

Marc whistled then said "I'm gonna go this way" before walking back out of the house.

Slowly John let Bex down, keeping his arms firmly around her waist. Bex looked up at John cautiously before turning around in his arms only to come face to face…………….with Randy!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

'Oh god! Oh god!' Bex thought as she stared at Randy in shock.

Randy was doing the exact same thing, he looked like a deer caught in headlights as he looked from John to Becki. Becki was back! He wondered when that had happened, Mel hadn't said anything about it and he then found himself wondering if Mel was here too. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Johns eyes burning into him. He didn't know what to expect from John, ever since Becki had left John hadn't said one word to him. Randy knew that was bad, normally he would have hit him and Randy thought he'd rather John got it over with and punched him already! Maybe then he could get his best friend back.

"Um hi" Bex broke the unbearable silence in the room, if only she could get rid of the tension too. She could feel the anger radiating off John and she found herself feeling sorry for Randy as he looked completely lost.

With a small wary smile Randy replied "Hi Bex"

Becki jumped slightly as John suddenly spoke, his voice hard and accusing "Did you plan this?"

Randy tore his eyes away from Bex to look at John who was staring at him coldly.

"What?"

"Think if you got her here you could kiss her again" John spat

Randy looked totally confused as Bex said "John, he didn't know"

"Don't defend him!" John replied harshly. Becki was worried, the tone of his voice had changed, it wasn't like when he was angry, it was more calm but the edge in it made her believe he was way past angry, almost like he was ready to explode.

"Look I don't know wh…."

"Shut up and get out" John replied

"John.."

"If your gonna defend him then get out with him!" John cut Bex off, not once taking his eyes off Randy.

"Wh….What?" Bex turned to look at John, his eyes were cold and glaring holes through Randy. This was bad, very bad!

"Ya heard me" was Johns icy reply as his arms fell from her waist.

"I didn't know you'd be here, Mark was letting me stay here a few days that's all." Randy replied as he moved slowly towards them to get to the door.

"Sorry Bex" Randy gave her an apologetic look as he approached her.

His path was soon blocked by John as he moved in front of Bex, he didn't say a word, he just stared at Randy, the same way he had when Bex left. Randy knew it wasn't wise to stick around, John was gonna blow his top at any moment, he just hoped that if he left John would calm down and not take it out on Bex.

"I cant leave if you don't move John" Randy said cautiously, he was sorry for what he did and would do anything to take it back but he was beginning to think John would never forgive him.

John slowly stepped aside still keeping his eyes on Randy. Bex stood behind John nervously, John was beginning to freak her out and if Mel was going to be spending time with Randy she knew things were only going to get worse.

"I am sorry" Randy said as he gave Bex another apologetic look before walking past John and out of the door.

* * *

When Marc saw Randy leave he headed back into the house, taking one look at John who was staring at the front door murderously Marc decided it was safer to go back outside and sit in the sun.

"John?" Bex asked nervously.

John didn't even hear her, his mind was reeling. Had Joanne planned that? If he found out she had he was planning on strangling her! He couldn't look at Randy without wanting to tear him to pieces, he blamed himself for not knocking him out when he had the chance, he'd let his anger fester for too long and now he was set to burst.

"John?" Bex tried again.

"What?" he snapped, his anger had returned full force now. All he could think about when he saw Randy approach Bex was them kissing and it infuriated him that Bex was seemingly defending Randy.

Bex hopped back slightly when John turned to face her, he looked livid.

"If ya hop quick enough ya might be able to catch him" John snapped

"I..I..I don't want to catch him" Bex mumbled as John glared down at her.

'Yeah sure' John thought to himself as he stared at her.

Becki couldn't believe what she was about to say, earlier that morning she said it would never happen, but it was happening now.

Reaching out to touch his arm lightly Bex whispered "John, your scaring me"

That snapped John out of his thoughts, he blinked as he looked at Bex, had she just said that? His feelings of anger was replaced with him feeling like a jackass. Placing his hands on her shoulders he sighed "I'm sorry Bex"

Becki could visibly see him relax and his anger melt away. This Randy problem needed to be sorted and it needed doing now.

"Can I say something without you tearing my head off?" she asked quietly as John rubbed her shoulders soothingly. He was trying to calm himself down, he couldn't believe he'd scared her.

"Yes" he mumbled back.

"You cant do this every time you see Randy"

"I wont be seeing him so its ok" John replied, his anger flaring up again. Only this time Becki's anger came to the surface too.

"Yes you will be seeing him, at least while Mel and I are here"

"Why are you defending him? Hang on….What do you mean while you and Mel are here?"

"Mel will have to go home at some point" Bex snapped.

"Oh so that's it huh? Come back, make me think you're here to stay then up and leave again! That's real nice of ya" John snapped back, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"I've not once said I'm staying and even if I had your not exactly making it easy are you?"

"So now its my fault?" John shouted

"YES! Your being a stubborn pig about this. You say you can forgive me then you should be able to forgive Randy too. He's your best friend for god's sake"

"Was my best friend!"

"John you cant be happy like this" Bex sighed, she didn't want to fight with him, she just wanted things back to normal. Well as normal as they could be.

"I'm fine" John huffed

Bex reached for his arm, he looked down at her hand resting on his arm and she half expected him to pull away, but he didn't.

"Your not! I don't want Randy, I want you" Bex whispered.

John looked down at her, he loved her so much but he didn't know how to get past his problem with Randy.

Sighing John replied "I'm sorry Bex but I just don't know anymore" he kissed her forehead softly before walking out of the house. Leaving Becki totally confused.

* * *

Randy fled to the arena with one plan in mind. Kill Mark! Mark had told him to stay in the house for the weekend but he had to have known Bex and John were going to be there. John had mentioned Joanne too, Randy knew she would have something to do with it, she always did, but as he didn't know where she was he'd have to kill her later, Mark would do for now. Locating the dressing room signed 'Undertaker', Randy stormed in.

"What in the hell did you send me to that house for?" Randy fumed as barged in and stared down Mark who was sat on a bench looking confused. Randy then spotted Joanne sitting at the opposite end of the bench.

"Oh I should have guessed you'd be here"

"What? What have I done?" Jo asked

"Oh so you don't know? Uh huh! John and Bex? At Marks house?"

"Oh" Jo turned to Mark "You didn't tell me Randy was at the house"

Mark shook his head and smirked "You didn't tell me John and Becki were going to the house"

"What is going on?" Randy demanded

"What happened?" Jo asked suddenly becoming aware of John's attitude to Randy and the fact that poor Becki would have been stuck in the middle.

"What normally happens? He looked ready to kill me" Randy snapped

"What about Bex?"

"Honestly? The poor girl looked scared to death"

Joanne sighed "ugh! Just when things were going so well"

"Maybe you should go over there" Mark suggested as Joanne nodded in agreement.

"You can tell me what's going on first!" Randy demanded

"Becki came back" Joanne replied

Rolling his eyes Randy huffed "I'd figured that"

"Sorry, I didn't know they would be there" Mark apologised, he was amused at the entire situation but he was very tempted to lock Randy and John in a room together, either they would sort it out or kill each other.

"Fine! Then why did you tell me to go there and why were you talking to Jo about it?" Randy didn't really believe them but at same time he didn't think they would put Becki in that situation.

"Oh coz we do have a surprise for ya but you've kinda ruined it!" Jo said as she grabbed her bag, she was going to head over to the house to check on Bex.

"What?" Randy was now confused.

"You'll see" Jo replied and as if on cue Jeff came bouncing into the room followed by Matt wheeling Melody.

* * *

"Mel?" Randy asked in disbelief.

Melody wasn't looking where she was going, Matt and Jeff had taken her for a tour where she proceeded to embarrass herself on many occasions and she was currently cursing herself whilst hiding behind her hair. To top it off as Randy spoke she had a mouthful of soda, looking up at the source of the voice she spat it out in shock, he wasn't meant to be there yet.

'Oh god!' she thought as she locked eyes with Randy, her cheeks turning red.

"Really hasn't changed!" Matt sniggered as he walked around Mel and over to the bench where everyone else was.

"How long have you been here?" Randy asked with a grin, amused that she hadn't changed. He also found himself extremely happy that she was there.

Mel couldn't reply, as usual, she glanced at Randy through her hair, she'd wanted to surprise him-not him surprise her.

"Ah come on Mel, you've been talking to me on the phone for months" Randy smiled as he walked over to her chair and knelt in front of her.

"Would it help if I did this?" Randy placed a hand over her eyes and smirked when she muttered

"Oh god!"

"Now! Answer my question"

"Few days" Mel mumbled as everyone looked on amused.

"So the last couple of times I've called you, you've been here?"

"Uh huh!"

Removing his hand from over her eyes he smiled as she looked at him cautiously, she was so cute.

"Well then…" he reached over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her in a hug as he whispered in her ear "Welcome back"

"Aww, well seeing as all is ok here I'm gonna go and see what's left of Bex and John" Jo said standing up and grabbing Jeff's arm "Your coming with"

"What? What's going on?" Jeff asked as he was dragged off the bench.

"I'll fill you in on the way, later guys"

After they'd left Matt stood up "I'm hungry, ya coming Mark?" he motioned to with his head to Randy and Mel who were still hugging.

Mark nodded and followed Matt out of the room muttering "Why am I always getting kicked out of my own dressing room?"

* * *

"You know you shouldn't be travelling?" Randy said as he pulled away from Mel.

"Yeah well something had to be done to get Bex here"

"A whole sentence!" Randy teased.

"Oh shut up" Mel smiled and slapped his arm, she was actually having a conversation with him, in person, who would have thought?

Laughing Randy replied "You still shouldn't be travelling"

"Yes Dad! But we needed to get Bex back together with John"

Randy scrunched up his nose "I think my presence may have messed that up"

"Huh?"

"I've saw them earlier at Marks house"

Melody groaned "It was going so well too"

"Sorry"

"Not your fault" Mel sighed "They love each other, they'll realise sooner or later"

"Yeah!" Randy took her hand "Are you okay?"

Smiling slightly Mel replied "Yeah"

"Sure?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Geez your worse than Bex when she's talking to me"

"She's not talking to you?"

"Nope, coz I never told her I'd been in contact with you"

"I can do no right today!" Randy said feeling bad, everything seemed to be his fault these days and all he'd done was kiss Bex once.

"She'll get over it" Mel replied, looking down at their joined hands.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look really pale"

Melody sighed, her head hurt, it was hurting more than usual the past few days and she put it down to travelling but if she was honest it worried her. She hadn't told anyone as she didn't want to be a burden, getting Bex and John together was enough of a worry.

"Mel?" Randy studied her face and he could tell she was hiding something.

"My head hurts, that's all"

"Okay, straight after my match I'll brave John and take you back to the house"

Melody nodded "Thanks"

"No problem honey" Randy replied as he stood up.

"Wanna come to my dressing room while I get ready for my match?"

"Sure" Mel squeaked

"You really haven't changed" Randy laughed as he wheeled her out of the room.

* * *

When Joanne and Jeff arrived back at house they found Marc sat outside, he pulled his headphones off as they approached.

"What's going on? Where's Bex?"

"She's inside"

Neither Jo nor Jeff replied, they just walked straight into the house, not giving Marc chance to tell them anything else. Joanne had told Jeff what had happened and he hoped that John and Bex hadn't fought again. Becki seemed so much happier when John was around. His hopes were soon diminished when they discovered Bex sat on the sofa, biting her nails and staring at the wall.

"Bex?" Jo asked

"Oh….Hey" Becki glanced at them in the doorway before turning her attention back to the wall.

Jeff walked over and sat down beside her "You ok sweetie?"

"I guess" she mumbled

"Where's John?" Jo asked, she already had a bad feeling about what reply she was going to get.

As if it was nothing out of the ordinary Becki replied "Oh…he's left"

* * *

**_Yep I know i'm evil! So no threats of hunting me down plz! lol! Once again thankyou for all of your reviews x_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys, okay i'm being nice in this chapter and there is no cliffhanger! XD See i can be good! Once again thanku for all the messages and reviews, i luv all of ya! Enjoy x_**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"So how long are you here for?" Randy asked as he drove Mel back to the house. Once he'd got her to his dressing room she'd stopped talking again and spent most of the time staring at him. He wasn't complaining!

"Um…I don't know. I was kinda hoping that Bex would decide to stay"

"What about you?"

Melody was quiet for a moment as she thought about it, "I don't want to go back"

Randy wasn't expecting that but found that it made him feel extremely happy.

"Why not?"

"Just because Dean is gonna go to prison doesn't mean the rest of his 'friends' will. I don't wanna be anywhere near them and its not safe for Bex to be there, Dean wont just give up!" Mel sighed and let her head fall back against the head rest, she was so tired.

"Have you spoke to Bex about it?" Randy knew she was probably right about Dean, last he'd heard he was still in the hospital, John had done a good job on destroying his leg. But the cops had never found who ever it was that had trashed Becki's house and Randy figured it was only a matter of time before Dean tried something else.

"You cant talk to her about him, she just clams up or freaks out. I cant really blame her after what he did to her"

"I guess" Randy replied, now worried about Bex too.

"She's not the same anymore" Mel mused.

Randy checked his rear view mirror to check that Mark and Matt were still following them before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Its like part of her is missing, at first I though it was because of her being away from John but it's not" Mel paused so she could sigh "I want my best friend back"

"Well maybe having John around will help?"

"Maybe" Melody replied but she wasn't convinced.

"How's your head?" Randy had noticed her rubbing her temples a few times and he was starting to think she wasn't telling the truth about how much pain she was in.

"It hurts a little"

"Just a little?" Randy glanced at her quickly and raised an eyebrow, he found it funny that even though he didn't really know her that well he could still tell when she was lying.

"Okay it hurts like hell" Mel sighed

"A few more minutes and you'll be able to get some rest"

"Hmmm" Mel replied as she let her eyes close.

* * *

"Geez Randy, I know you call yourself a lady killer but do you really need to send them to sleep?" Matt joked as he watched Randy gently pick a sleeping Melody up. 

"Ha!" Randy said sarcastically as he glared at Matt "Help would ya" he ordered as he kicked the car door shut with his foot.

Laughing Matt grabbed Mel's wheelchair out of the car, before he closed the door her turned to Randy "Shall I bring your bag?"

"Nah, somehow I don't think I'll be welcome"

"My house, bring the bag" a grumpy Mark muttered as he walked past them and towards the house.

"Okay!" Matt whistled as he picked up the bag, shutting the car door he followed Mark leaving Randy to struggle with locking the car.

Once Randy had managed to lock the car without dropping Mel he followed them to the house, preparing himself for another showdown with John. He didn't need to worry.

When he walked in he found Bex laying on the sofa with her head on Jeff's lap, staring blankly at the TV while Joanne was in the hallway explaining to Mark and Matt what had happened.

"What do you mean he left?" Matt asked as Randy stepped closer to listen.

"Marc said he just ordered a cab and left and Bex isn't really saying much so I know nothing" Jo replied

"Have you called him?" Mark asked

"His cell is off, Oh, hey Randy" Jo finally noticed him.

"Hey" he replied as Mel stirred in his arms and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Hey there sleepy" he smiled down at her as Jo, Matt and Mark resumed their conversation.

"hmm howdy!" Mel mumbled, she suddenly became wide awake when she heard Jo say,

"Marc has gone to see if he can track him down and Bex is refusing to take any painkillers or sleep"

"What's going on?" Mel asked as she looked around trying to locate Bex, finally finding her laying on the sofa.

"Um…."

"Spit it out Jo" Mel ordered as she continued to watch her friend.

"John left, none of us know where he's gone"

Mel looked at Randy and could see what he was thinking "It's not your fault" she whispered.

"Bex is acting weird too, she wont try and sleep or take any painkillers" Jo added

Melody turned her attention back to Bex "She's afraid to sleep" she observed before saying to Randy "Take me in there"

Randy nodded and carried her into the room and approached Bex, Jeff looked up and greeted them both "Hey guys"

"Hey" Randy and Mel replied in unison.

Mel the whispered to Randy "Put me on the floor in front of her"

Randy nodded and did as she asked, once he'd placed her safely on the floor he walked back over to the doorway where Jo and Matt were standing as Mark mumbled that he was going to get some coffee.

* * *

"Howdy" Mel said softly as Bex looked at her, Jeff tried to get up but Bex refused to remove her head from his lap. 

Smiling Mel looked at Jeff "It's ok, I think she finds you comfy"

Jeff smiled and nodded, he turned his attention to the TV and tried desperately to pay attention to it as he gently stroked Becki's hair. He'd been doing that ever since she'd put her head in his lap, it was his attempt of soothing her to sleep but it wasn't working.

"Hey" Bex whispered as Mel turned her attention back to her.

"Is your foot hurting?" Mel already knew the answer, it was written all over Bex face.

Becki simply nodded as Matt, Jo and Randy all moved quietly over to the other sofa and flopped down on it, joining Jeff in his attempt to watch the television.

"Where's your painkillers?"

"I don't want them" Bex replied stubbornly as Mel sighed and shook her head, "Bex you need to take them"

Becki didn't reply she just stared at Mel with a stubborn glint in her eye. Melody however was used to Bex and her stubbornness, it no longer fazed her and she knew how to handle it, which was something that no one else, including David, seemed to be able to do. Reaching out she tucked a stray strand of hair behind Bex ear,

"So am I waiting until one of us is crying in pain again?"

When Mel had first got out of the hospital they had been through this. Bex had had a pretty nasty nightmare and was refusing sleep or painkillers, so Mel despite her own pain and need to sleep had played Bex at her own game. Bex finally gave in when she could no longer see Mel in pain and Melody was quite willing to go there again.

"Mel…" Bex protested weakly as the first tear of the day rolled down her cheek.

"You need them" Mel wiped the tear away and added "You also need to sleep"

"No, I cant"

"Why not?"

"I cant have them again, not after…" Bex couldn't face the thought of the nightmares after having proper nights sleep.

Melody knew what she meant and silently cursed John where ever he was, Bex needed him and he was too pig-headed to see it.

'ooh if I could get my hands on him' Mel thought as she reached out and took hold of Becki's hand.

"Bex I cant make you tell me what happens in your nightmares but it might help if you talk about it" Mel had wondered what the nightmares were, she had never seen someone so afraid of sleep before, her own nightmares were bad but she wasn't afraid to sleep.

"No" Becki whimpered

"Okay then, no painkillers or sleep for me either"

Everyone's eyes almost popped out of their heads at that comment, they'd been trying not to listen but they couldn't help it. They were impressed though, Bex was stubborn they all knew that but they also knew she would never cause Melody pain, it seemed reverse psychology worked on Bex. John had tried it on her on many occasions when they were working together but it never worked, maybe it only worked when it was Mel doing it.

"Mel please?" Bex may not have shown it but she knew how much pain Mel was still in and there was no way she was going to let her do this again, but she really did not want to sleep.

"Nope, either take your painkillers and get some sleep or I'm gonna sit here with you all night without my painkillers"

Sighing in defeat Bex replied "Fine"

Melody grinned and kissed Bex on her forehead "Good girl, now let Jeff up so he can get your pills and so I can get on the sofa"

Bex begrudgingly sat up so that Jeff could stand, smiling he helped Mel onto the sofa and laughed when she laid down, throwing her legs over Bex lap.

"So what are you guys watching?" Mel asked as Bex glared at her.

"We don't know" Matt replied

"Can we watch a movie then?"

"Sure, what do you wanna watch?" Jo asked as she stood up and started looking through the limited dvd collection that Mark had in the house.

"Something scary" Mel replied as she moved her legs and motioned for Bex to move so her legs wouldn't be resting on her. Bex stood up while Mel put her legs back onto the sofa then sat back down, she sighed as Mel turned onto her side and pulled Bex down so she was laying in front of her facing the TV.

"Aww how sweet" Matt said as he looked over at them as Mel draped an arm around Bex, hugging her.

Randy and Jo looked over and smiled as Jeff returned with a duvet and two sets of painkillers.

"Here ya go" he threw the duvet over them then handed them their painkillers before rushing off into the kitchen to get them some water.

"He makes such a good nurse" Matt laughed

"Maybe we should get him an outfit" Jo suggested with an evil grin which caused everyone but Bex to laugh.

Melody squeezed Bex tighter as Randy, Matt and Jo got into a debate about what movie they were going to watch.

"What happened?" Mel whispered

"He just left"

"Why?"

"I dunno, he got weird after seeing Randy. I told him he needed to forgive Randy and he just said he didn't know anymore, then left"

"It'll be ok" Mel said while she was plotting ways to harm John.

"I don't think it will be Mel" at that point Jeff came back and handed them a glass of water each. They both took their painkillers and handed the glasses back to Jeff who then placed the glasses on the table before joining the debate about what movie to watch. Mark also returned to see what the fuss about, before he joined the argument he smiled over at Bex and said "Welcome back kitten"

Bex smiled and said "Thanks"

Once everyone was bickering over movies Mel asked "Why wont it be ok?"

"I don't think he can get past his problem with Randy" Bex replied as she let Mel hug her once more.

"Bex he will get over it. He loves you too much to let that ruin it, he just needs some time and so do you! You need to get better before you should have to deal with this crap"

"I feel like I'll never get better" Bex whispered

"I know Bex. I know" Mel hugged Bex as close to her as she could get. She knew what Becki meant because she felt the same way, the only problem was Mel knew she would get better eventually but she was beginning to think that maybe Bex wouldn't!

* * *

They finally settled on watching Scream but five minutes into the movie Jeff whispered "Aww look at them" 

Melody and Becki were fast asleep, snuggled up closely together, Mel with her arms round Bex protectively.

"Cute" Matt said as Mark smiled at the girls, they did look adorable like that.

Randy smiled as he watched them sleep, Mel was so busy telling everyone that Bex needed John she'd failed to notice that maybe Bex needed Mel more. Or that Mel needed Bex just as much!

"Shall we leave them there for the night?" Matt asked

"Yeah, leave em together, it will probably do them good" Randy replied.

Jo smiled at him, now if only John could stop being a jerk and think about the girls too.

"What?" Randy asked as he spotted Jo smiling at him.

"Nothing, it's just nice to see someone thinking about what's good for them"

Randy shrugged "Cant help it, I care about both of them"

"I know" Jo replied with a sincere smile.

"Well I'm going to bed" Mark announced "Help yourself to a room" he said to Randy as he left.

"That's a good idea" Matt said as he stood up "Night guys"

"Night" Jo, Jeff and Randy replied.

"Okay lets give these two some peace" Jo said as she headed to the kitchen. Randy and Jeff followed leaving Mel and Bex curled up together.

* * *

"If I look like I'm about to yell, hit me!" Jo said as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. 

"Who you calling?" Randy asked

"John 'big baby' Cena"

Jeff laughed and replied "Is there any point you calling then? Coz ya know all your gonna do is yell"

"Good point" Jo replied as she stood up and went outside instead.

"'lo"

"Where are you?"

"In a hotel" John replied

"Did Marc find you?" Joanne was pleased with herself for not screaming at him, she did actually feel sorry for him because she knew this wasn't easy on him either but in this case he was infuriating her, he was acting like a baby.

"Yeah" John sighed, he wasn't in the mood for Jo chewing his head off.

"Okay"

"Anything else?"

"Are you still in Miami?" she asked as she sat by the pool.

"Yes! Joanne what do you want?" all John wanted to do was lie on his bed and feel sorry for himself for a while, why couldn't she leave him to it?

"I want you to stop acting like a baby" Joanne replied calmly

"Jo butt out" John snapped.

"No! That girl loves you and your torturing her"

"Well I'm torturing myself in the process if that makes ya feel better?"

"You deserve to be tortured the way you're acting!"

"Jo is there a point to this call or is it just so you can insult me?"

Joanne sighed "You need her and you know you do"

"Joanne! I know you mean well and I appreciate it but I just need some time to get my head round things. You sprung this on me and I don't know what to think anymore"

"Fine but you cant keep doing this to Bex"

"How is she?" John asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"She was refusing to sleep or take painkillers until Melody blackmailed her into it and now they are both curled up on the sofa asleep. Your lucky Mel is here or she'd be a mess"

"Good, I'm glad she's ok"

"She's not ok moron!" Jo snapped

"You know what I meant!"

"Yeah well I'm telling you this Cena, if you haven't sorted this mess out by Monday I will personally kick your ass" with that Joanne hung up on him.

"You really mean that don't ya?" Randy appeared behind her.

"Yep!"

"It's all my fault"

"No it's not Randy, if anyone is to blame for this it's Dean, he's the one that's done this to Bex"

"John and I aren't helping!"

"Well at least one of ya can see that"

"I'll just lea…."

"Do not say what I think your gonna say" Jo ordered as she pointed a finger at him "You Mr Orton are going no where"


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey guys, sorry the update has taken longer than usual but unfortunately I think they may take a litte longer to do than normal at the moment. My foot has taken a turn for the worse and I'm constantly on painkillers which send me to sleep and do wonders for my concentration! To add with my problems of concentrating the real Bex has leant me her 24 boxsets and boy am I hooked-I cant get away from the TV! Anyhow enjoy and i'll do my best to update as soon as I possibly can x_**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

John was sat in his locker room a few hours before Raw was due to start thinking about what he was going to say to Bex when he finally saw her again. He'd attempted to go back over to the house more than once the previous day but had chickened out, in the process he'd driven Marc nuts and Marc was now avoiding spending more than ten minutes at a time with him until he'd sorted things out with Becki.

The truth was John didn't know how to sort things out with Bex, he knew he was being stupid and that he loved her no matter what but he still couldn't get past Randy. For some reason he could get past Bex kissing Randy because she was emotional, she'd been through hell and was confused. But what was Randy's excuse? He felt more betrayed by Randy, his best friend, and it was driving him insane.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by something hard hitting him on the back of his head.

"Ow! Geez!" he spun round to find Joanne glaring at him.

"What the hell was that for?" he snapped as he rubbed the spot where she had hit him.

"I told ya I'd kick your ass if you didn't sort this out"

"Monday ain't over yet!"

"Yeah well we've dragged Bex here under protest! I think she's had it with you and I cant say I blame her ya big baby"

"I have an idea" John said as he stood up and grabbed Jo by her elbow, leading her to his locker room door he added "How 'bout you butt out and let Bex and I deal with this ourselves! Ok? Good!" with that John pushed her out the door and promptly shut it behind her as she tried to splutter a response.

John smiled in satisfaction as he walked back over to the bench he had previously been sat on, before he could sit down the door opened and slammed shut quickly followed by furious knocking.

"Jo! Mark! Let me outta here"

John sighed and turned around to find Randy banging on the door, trying desperately to get out of the now locked door.

"No!" Jo shouted through the door "Neither of you are getting out until you sort this mess out, have fun boys!"

* * *

The room descended into silence, Randy banged his head against the door and stayed that way, resting his forehead against the door, not wanting to turn around and face John.

John sat down on the bench and stared at Randy's back, he was surprised it had taken Joanne this long to lock them in a room together. Before Bex had come back John would have been quite happy to be locked in a room with Randy, thinking about it that was probably the reason it hadn't happened. Joanne wouldn't want to explain to Vince why Randy wouldn't be able to work for a very long time!

"Will you just yell at me and punch me already? Your driving me nuts dude!" Randy muttered against the door.

"Would it make you feel better if I did that?" John replied calmly, surprisingly he wasn't feeling angry or wanting to murder Randy, instead he found himself feeling tired, he was sick of this, he just wanted it to be finished.

"Not really no" Randy replied as he finally turned to face John "But I figure it would make you feel better"

"No! It wouldn't!"

"Then what do you want John? There's only so many times I can say sorry"

John sighed "What I want is for all of this to never have happened"

"Well it has happened John! If I could take it back I would but I cant so just deal with it" Randy was also sick of this, he'd blamed himself and felt bad since it happened but he wasn't going to do that anymore.

"Just deal with it?" John snapped, a little anger beginning to rise to the surface.

"Yeah deal with it! Bex doesn't deserve to be put through this"

"Leave Bex out of it!"

"Why? She's the reason your being like this"

"No the reason I'm being like this is because my best friend took it upon himself to take advantage of my girlfriend after she'd already gone through hell! Bex didn't ask you to kiss her did she?"

"No she didn't! But I did not take advantage of her"

"Why did you kiss her then?"

"I cant explain it, I don't know why!"

"You don't know why but I just have to deal with it? With Bex I can say she was emotional and confused after everything that she had been through, that is a reasonable excuse but you don't even have one, yet I'm supposed to deal?"

Randy sighed, he could see John's point but this was getting ridiculous "Okay, your right I don't have a valid excuse and I should have known better. I didn't plan on kissing her it just kinda….happened! I've apologised a thousand times and if you cant forgive me fine but your gonna have to get round it somehow. I intend to spend as much time as I can with Melody and that means I'm gonna see Bex too and she doesn't deserve to be stuck in the middle of us, it's not fair"

"Are you still attracted to her?" John asked quietly, he knew Randy had a point but he still had to clear some things up.

Sighing Randy replied "No! Listen John I admit that my feelings got all mixed up towards Bex and that there were times that I found myself attracted to her but…and I don't know if this will help you out but when I kissed her it felt….wrong! There was nothing there at all. I care about Bex and that wont change but it goes no further than friendship and never will. Unfortunately that friendship will never be the same"

John didn't know what to say, what could he say? He was tired of being angry and all he wanted was Bex and his best friend back. He could only hope that their relationships hadn't gone beyond repair.

"You can hit me now if ya want" Randy smirked slightly as he watched John cautiously.

John sniggered and looked at Randy "If I hit ya I'll have to contend with wheelchairs, crutches and worst of all…Joanne!"

Laughing and inwardly sighing with relief Randy replied "Yeah and we both know what she does when we hit each other"

"Sure do 'bunny boy'" John sniggered hoping that they could now start to repair their friendship.

* * *

Half an hour later Joanne left Bex and Mel in the Divas locker room while she went to check on John and Randy. Both Mel and Bex were tired and didn't particularly want to be there, travelling was doing neither of them any good and they'd much rather be in bed.

Trish and Christy were the only Divas present in the locker room and both of them had been excited to see Bex and Mel.

"You guys are so coming out with us later!" Christy said as she picked out her outfit for the show.

"Do either of us look fit to go out and party?" Mel asked, she was definitely in no mood for partying, her head was banging, so much so it was sending her dizzy.

"We all go out to eat after the show there doesn't have to be any partying involved" Trish replied as someone else entered the locker room.

"Oh wow!" Mel squeaked as Bex raised an eyebrow, this was the first time Mel had reacted like a fool to one of the Divas.

"Hey Amy" Trish called from the other side of the room.

"Hey" the redhead replied quietly.

The past few weeks watching Raw had taught Bex a few things and she recognised Amy as Lita. She also recognised her from the whole drama involving Matt but Bex knew better than to take sides, there was always two sides to a story.

"Oh Aimes, this is Becki and Melody" Trish introduced them.

"Hi" Becki smiled at Amy as Mel waved.

"Hi, your Johns PA right? Nice to finally meet you" Amy smiled back.

Before Bex could reply Joanne entered the room chuckling to herself.

"What happened?" Mel asked

"Girls I'm a genius! Problem solved, they're getting along"

"Really?"

"Yup! I should've locked them in a room a long time ago"

Bex smiled slightly, finally they were getting along. That was one problem solved but Bex wasn't sure if she could cope with more of John's tantrums.

"Oh hey Amy" Jo said when she spotted Amy stood near Trish.

"Hey"

Jo had taken Matt's side in the whole episode and relations between Jo and Amy were rather strained, they were civil but you could tell they didn't particularly like each other.

"Tell these two to come out with us later" Christy ordered.

Jo smirked "Food only, no partying! Somehow I think John and Randy may kill me if I took them partying."

"Thanks but I'd really rather just go back to the hotel" Bex replied.

"I know your tired but you need to eat, come on I'll take you to my so called office, you can watch the show from there, it has a sofa you can lay on" Jo said as she walked over and helped Bex stand up.

"Randy is on his way for you" she added to Melody before she left with Bex.

* * *

Raw was coming to an end and Bex was bored, everyone seemed to have disappeared and no one had been near Jo's office for at least an hour so Bex decided she would go and look for them. She didn't get very far, when she hopped out of the door she found John sitting on a lighting crate with his head in his hands.

Somehow alerted to her presence he looked up and locked eyes with her, he didn't say anything, he just simply sat up straight and held his arms out to her. Bex took the invitation and hopped over to him, coming to a stop in front of him she dropped her crutches and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her between his legs and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Can we go back to the hotel please?" Bex whispered

"Sure, let me grab my bags and tell Marc" John replied as still keeping hold of her he hopped off the crate and in one swift move lifted Bex up and placed her on the crate.

"Stay there" he added with a grin.

A few minutes later he returned with his bags, "Ok Jeff knows your coming with me, Mel is now rooming with Randy, your rooming wit me and Marc gets a room to himself! You got anything wit ya?"

"Sounds like you've been busy and nope"

"Kay lets go" John picked up her crutches and handed them to her, he waited until she hopped down off the crate and then walked with her to his rental.

* * *

"Why am I rooming with you? Where's Bex?" Mel asked when Randy informed her of the change in sleeping arrangements.

"She's with John so he kicked Marc out of their room so he's in mine. I'll just sleep in Bex bed"

"Umm…." Mel was turning pink again.

"What?" Randy smirked when he saw the red tinge to her cheeks.

"The bed's a double" Mel squeaked whilst wishing the ground would open up and swallow her.

Not fazed in the slightest Randy replied "I'll sleep on the couch then! Come on lets go before you get kidnapped by the Divas"

"Are John and Bex okay? Or do I need to hurt him?"

Randy laughed as he wheeled her to his car "Nah I don't think you need to hurt him, they'll be fine don't worry"

"If she's upset next time I see her I swear he's dead"

"Geez remind me not to upset you" Randy smirked as he picked Mel up and placed her in the car gently.

"Well see if you upset me not only will I kill ya but so will Bex" Mel grinned

"In that case I wont ever be upsetting you" Randy leant over and kissed her nose softly, he couldn't hide his smirk when Mel looked at him wide eyed and turned red.

Closing the passenger door he walked round to his side thinking

'This is gonna be a fun night'


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

John opened his hotel room door and stood back to let Bex enter first, they hadn't really spoken on the journey from the arena and the tension between them was making him insane. He watched as she immediately hopped over to the bed andpropped her crutches against the wall before flopping down onto the bed with a sigh.

Closing the door behind him John finally spoke "Ok, there's tension between us and we both know what I do when I'm faced with tension!"

Bex raised her eyebrows at him as she curled up on the bed, hugging a pillow "Do I?"

"Yeah! Don't make me get naked!" John grinned devilishly.

A smirk spread across her face as she propped herself up on one elbow

"How do you know that that's not my plan? Maybe I want to get you naked"

John raised a hand to his mouth in a mock shocked expression as Bex continued to smirk at him.

"Well in that case…" John kicked off his shoes before making a lousy attempt at dancing seductively. Bex had to bite her lip as John wiggled his hips at her as he pulled off his hat and threw it behind him. Spinning round slowly doing his best Candice impression, John pulled his t-shirt off and flung it at Becki as she looked on amused whilst John hummed his own version of stripper music.

Grinning down at Bex he was about to unfasten his shorts when he paused and asked "You wanna do it?"

Becki smiled and replied "Nah, please continue"

John didn't reply he simply rid himself of his shorts before doing another spin now only in a pair of boxers. As he spun he toyed with the waistband of his boxers, teasing Bex as he stopped with his back to her and wiggled his butt, all the while pretending he was about to pull the boxers off.

Bex laughed as she stared at him, the man was gorgeous, how did she ever get through a day without looking at him?

"Like?" John asked amused as he turned to face her.

"Hmmm not bad"

"Not bad? Not bad?" John pouted "I'm offended!"

"Well I would have liked it more if you'd done what you said you were gonna do"

John raised his eyebrows as Bex smirked at him, "And what would that have been?" he asked, already knowing the answer, he just wanted to see how far Bex would go.

"Your not naked" Becki replied with a smirk as she eyed his boxers.

What she wasn't expecting was John to laugh and then quickly shed the boxers, he flung them at her head as she stuttered in surprise before turning his back on her and heading to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna have a shower" he chuckled

Bex removed the boxers from her head laughing as John walked away but her eyes couldn't help following him as he walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile Melody and Randy had just arrived at the hotel. Randy had managed to get Mel to the room without much trouble and was now attempting to get Mel out of her chair. She was in an independent mood and didn't want to be picked up, she wanted to get herself out of the chair and wanted Randy to help if she needed it. Only problem was she wasn't having much success.

Melody groaned in frustration as she failed her third attempt of getting out of the chair.

"Your not doing yourself any favours" Randy said as Mel tried to lift herself out of the chair again.

"I can do it" Mel said through gritted teeth as she fell back into the chair once more.

"You ever done it before?"

Melody pouted "No"

Randy grinned at her, she had to be the cutest thing he'd ever seen "So why do you wanna do it now?"

"So that everyone wont be stuck with carrying me about everywhere"

Randy frowned "Okay! Where has this come from?"

Mel sighed "I'm sick of feeling helpless"

She'd been a bad mood with herself all day, Bex could do a certain amount of stuff for herself and Mel was fed up of being stuck in a wheelchair 24/7! Hell she couldn't even get in and out of bed without help and she hated it.

"Your not helpless" Randy replied as he picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Oh yeah! So why did you just have to do that?" she argued

"Because I couldn't resist picking up a pretty girl" Randy smirked his infamous smirk and Mel found herself at a loss for words once more.

"Here" Randy handed her the TV clicker "Watch some TV while I take a shower"

Mel took the clicker and nodded as she stared at Randy before quickly looking away when she felt herself turning pink. Randy smirked, she'd only just recovered from him kissing her on her nose. During the car ride back to the hotel he'd spot her every now and again rubbing the spot where he'd kissed her subconsciously and now she was doing it again, just because he'd called her pretty.

'I'm gonna enjoy this' he thought as he headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Mel flicked through the channels not really watching anything, her head hurt too much for her to focus on it, even the light was hurting her eyes. Locating the light switch she was happy to find that she could reach it, she flipped it off just as Randy emerged from the bathroom. Mel's eyes nearly fell from their sockets as she looked at him, dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist, the light from the TV caused the water to sparkle as droplets ran down his chest.

"Wow" she whispered as she felt herself go pink again.

Randy didn't quite catch what she said but smirked anyway, the look on her face was priceless.

"Sorry, forgot to take my bag with me" he lied as he picked up his bag and headed back into the bathroom.

Melody fell back on the bed muttering to herself, that image was going to be burned into her memory for life.

"I can die a happy woman" she whispered just before Randy appeared again.

This time he was just wearing a pair of sweat pants, he threw his bag on the floor near the sofa before he asked

"You need my help with anything else?"

"Um….um….yeah" she stuttered as she couldn't help but stare at his chest.

'get a grip!' she shouted at herself.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" Randy asked with a smile

"I need to get changed" she whispered nervously, she wasn't sure how she was going to cope with this part, Bex always helped her and Jo had helped her the past few days.

Randy suddenly had a sense of deja-vu only this time he didn't have to feel guilty!

"Okay, you want your bag?" Mel nodded so Randy handed the bag to her and watched nervously as she rifled through it.

Once she'd located her sleeping attire Mel looked up at Randy,

"Can you help me with these?" she motioned to her baggy blue jeans. As the cast on her leg was so big and ended just above her knee most of Mel's pants only had one leg. Her baggy jeans where the only thing that had survived, but they always seemed to get stuck on the cast.

"Sure" Randy replied with a gulp as he walked over to the bed.

Mel unfastened the jeans and quickly slipped them over her hips and removed her good leg from the jeans, now all Randy had to do was get them past her cast, she just hoped it didn't take too long or she may go crazy.

Randy had to use all of his willpower to stop himself from just standing there and staring at her, slowly he moved over to her as she looked anywhere but at him. Carefully he pulled the jeans down over her cast, they got stuck slightly at one point but he managed to remove them without much of a struggle.

Mel then handed him a pair of shorts, she couldn't look him in eye she was that nervous. His arm had brushed against her leg when he was removing the jeans and her skin was still tingling, she had no idea what to do.

Randy looked up at her as he took the shorts, she wouldn't look at him and he knew she could feel the tension between them. Tension that was most definitely sexual! How did he get himself into these situations?

Quickly he got the shorts over her cast and allowed Mel to put her foot into the other leg before her pulled them up as quick as he could. Mel was able to pull them over her hips herself and sighed in relief when Randy stood up and moved away from her slightly.

"Anything else?" he muttered

"No thanks, I can do the top myself"

'Thank god' Randy thought as he smiled and walked back over to the sofa.

He watched her back as she removed her top and quickly pulled on a t-shirt. Then she did that thing that girls do, which totally mystified him, she removed her bra and pulled it out of her sleeve.

'I think I need another shower! A cold one' he thought to himself as Mel laid down and turned her attention to the television.

* * *

When John emerged from the bathroom he found Bex pulling everything out of her bag and throwing it on the bed.

"What you doin?"

"Looking for my….um" Bex looked up at John and sighed "Do you always have to come out of the shower looking like that?"

"Well showers tend to get you wet" John smirked as Bex eyes wandered over his chest as he stood there in a towel.

"Ha ha! You could get dressed before you come out"

"Aww and here was me thinking you liked seeing me naked"

"Your not naked, your all wet and glistening" she replied as she attempted to tear her eyes away.

"Well I can soon fix the naked thing" John smirked as he grabbed the towel.

"No, no your fine as you are!" Bex replied quickly before going back to pulling stuff out of her bag.

Laughing John sat beside her on the bed and asked "So what are you looking for?"

"My bikini" Bex replied without looking at him.

"Um! Why?"

"Coz I need a bath!"

"I'm scared to ask but why do you need a bikini for that?"

Bex glanced at him quickly, her eyes being drawn to his naked chest again before she looked away. John noticed and chuckled as she answered "Because I need help to get into the tub"

Leaning close to her as she finally found what she was looking for John grabbed the bikini and tossed it to the opposite side of the room.

"Hey!" Bex protested as she turned to John, her breath caught when she realised how close he was.

"You don't need that" he smirked

"John…" she couldn't say anything else because John pressed his lips against hers.

Bex whimpered as John deepened the kiss and laid her back on the bed. She knew him wandering around half naked would end up this way, not that she was complaining!

John kissed a trail from her lips to her neck as his hands roamed to the find the bottom of her shirt, he lifted her up slightly so her could pull the offending item over her head.

Sighing Bex let him lay her back down as his lips continued their assault on her neck. She knew she should have spoken to him about his moods first but this was a much better way to make up. Closing her eyes she relished the tingling feeling his lips were leaving on her skin. But as if to torture her some more Deans face flashed into her mind, Bex tried to fight it and force the feelings away but she couldn't.

John had noticed her tense and knew what was wrong, he sighed against her neck before moving off her and laying down beside her, draping an arm across her waist as she whispered

"Sorry"

"It's ok"

"No it's not! I'm gonna have to do it sometime" she said more to herself than John.

"Yeah but only when your ready" he leant over and kissed her softly "but your not ready yet"

Bex sighed and smiled at him as she ran her fingers over his arm "I guess" she mumbled

"it'll be ok baby" John whispered as he stood up and repositioned his towel "Now, about that bath"

Bex squealed as John scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom, kicking her black bikini under the bed as he went.

* * *

"Randy?" Mel whispered into the silence of the room.

"Yeah" he mumbled back, he thought she had fallen asleep as she had been quiet for at least an hour.

"Why did you come to stay with me when I was in the hospital?" Mel had been dying to ask him that question and had never been able to pluck up the courage to ask. Not she had ever thought she'd be able to even produce a sentence in his presence. She'd finally found the courage after an hour of staring at the wall and bottling out of asking twice.

Randy had been laying on the sofa until she asked that question, he sat up and stared at her back.

"Where has that question come from?"

"Just wondering" Mel replied as she rolled onto her back and looked over at him.

"Ok, I went partly because Bex was worried and wanted to make sure you were gonna be ok and partly because as soon as you called me that day I wanted to be there"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Randy shrugged "You had me seriously worried that day honey, just ask Jo or John"

"But why?" Mel whispered as she fought a tear that was threatening to escape.

Randy could see that she was about to cry so he stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down beside her he replied,

"Because I care about you"

It was no use, she couldn't fight it! As soon as Randy said that a tear ran down her cheek, she swatted it away quickly as Randy laid down beside her. Melody was determined not to cry, she'd tried not to cry in front of Dean, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction but she had failed. SoMel was determined she would not give him the satisfaction of causing her tears now!

Randy had seen the tear and carefully gathered her into his arms, satisfied when she didn't freak out and draped her arm across his waist.

"If you wanna talk about it I'm here" he murmured as he played with her long brown hair.

Sighing Mel replied "I know"

The room returned to silence and within an hour they had both fallen asleep in each others arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Okay here it is! So sorry guys! Sorry if this chapter is crap, I'm having a hard time staying awake long enough to write due to painkillers at the moment. My foot has been bleeding internally (long story) but its made me quite ill! So please bear with me if it takes a while to update, i'm doing my best! luv all of ya, hope you enjoy x_**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Will you two stop it!" Matt snapped the following morning in the hotel restaurant.

"Sorry dad" Jeff replied, he'd been playing toast wars, a game he'd just invented with Bex. When Matt looked away Jeff sneakily hit Bex with a piece of uneaten toast.

"Oi!" Bex squealed before whacking Jeff back with the same piece of toast.

"Seriously how old are you two?" Matt sighed

"Two" Jeff replied

"Three" Bex added as John smirked at her from across the table.

"Jeff put the toast down" Jo ordered as Jeff was about to attack Bex again, Jeff pouted and did as he was told as Bex sniggered at him.

"Okay so are we decided? Mel and Bex will stay on the road till Summerslam then they are gonna stay with Jeff in Miami"

"That's fine with me. Mel?" Bex looked over at her friend who was hiding under her hair and hadn't said two words all morning.

When Mel didn't reply John laughed and looked over to Randy who was sat opposite to Mel

"What have you done to her?"

"Nothing" Randy replied innocently. He knew why Mel was so quiet, she'd been quiet since she woke up to find herself in his arms that morning.

"Sure, you haven't " John smirked as he waved a hand in front of Mel.

A simultaneous groan descended upon the table as a high pitched voice screeched "John!"

Bex raised her eyebrows as John looked over to her and mouthed the words 'sorry'. Looking for the owner of the voice Bex turned to find a tall, skinny, plastered in make-up, fake looking blonde talking to a road agent, but her eyes were pinned on John.

"Who's that?" Bex asked

"That's Amber, she works for the company, I have no idea what work she actually does" Jeff replied

"She's a professional ho!" Joanne said bitterly.

"And her favourite person in the world happens to be John" Marc added as John groaned and muttered to himself "Think yourself invisible! I'm invisible, I'm invisible"

The voice had even tempted Mel out from under her hair, she looked over at Amber and said "One word…..Skank!" which caused Bex to laugh.

Bex stopped laughing when Amber strutted over and casually dropped herself onto Johns lap.

"Ever heard of a chair" Jo snapped as Amber shot her an evil look.

"Hey sweetie, I was thinking I'd come with you to your show tonight" Bex glared as Amber played with Johns t-shirt and added seductively "I haven't had chance to see you in action yet"

"I'm sure you've seen plenty of action" Mel muttered causing Jo and Randy to laugh.

"Excuse me?" Amber asked

"Nothing" Melody sing songed in the same high pitch as Amber which made Randy laugh even more.

Amber frowned at Mel before looking round the table, Bex groaned inwardly as Ambers eyes fell on her.

"ooh this is your assistant isn't it? I thought she quit but I guess not. Be a dear and get me an orange juice. I'm so thirsty"

Mel and Joanne snorted, both of them wanting to rip her fake blonde hair off her head as Bex smiled politely.

"Um….Amber…" John tried to say something but Amber cut him off.

"It's ok John, she doesn't mind do you hun, it is your job after all"

Bex leant down to pick up her crutches, she nudged Jeff as she did so and he stood up to help her. With Jeff's help Bex stood up and got her crutches in position. Looking over to Amber who had wrapped her arm around Johns neck while he sat there looking like a lost little boy, Bex replied in the same high pitched voice "Sorry sweetie it's my day off!" before hopping away with Jeff.

"Maybe you should get a new assistant" Amber mused as she watched Bex leave.

"Maybe you should get a new surgeon to sort out that botched boob job! Randy!" Melody said through gritted teeth. Randy took the hint and quickly ran round to Mel and wheeled her away.

"We have a flight to catch John" Joanne said as she dragged Matt and Marc out of their seats and followed Randy and Mel.

"So what time does your show start?" Amber asked as she ran a hand down John's chest.

"Sorry Amber, the show's sold out" John replied as he stood her up and quickly left to find Bex.

* * *

John found everyone in his hotel room, Matt, Jeff, Randy and Marc were sat on the sofa smirking at Melody who was fuming about Amber. Jo was sat on the floor at Matt's feet, joining Mel in calling Amber various names whist Bex sat quietly on the bed, packing her bag.

"She has better not be going to your show tonight" Jo warned as John walked over to bed.

"She's not" John replied as he sat next to Bex, she didn't react to his presence, she just continued packing the bag.

"How does she work for the company? All the peroxide in her hair must have addled her brain by now" Mel snapped.

"She doesn't do anything, she's some distant relative of Trips and her parents nagged him to get her a job, he cant even stand her" Jo replied

"Well his huge nose must have addled his brain somehow, if you cant stand someone you don't get them a job! Idiot!"

Randy laughed "Would you say that to his face?"

"I cant talk to his face!" Mel replied as Randy started laughing at her "Good point" he spluttered as Mel flipped him off with a smirk.

John cautiously reached for Bex hand as the others continued they're banter about Amber.

"You mad?" he asked quietly

"Yes and no" Bex replied as shook John off her hand and threw the last of her things into her bag.

"Umm….okay"

"Is your lap her usual seat?"

"She flirts with me all the time, but it never has and never will go any further"

"And I'm just your assistant?"

"I wasn't aware that you're my assistant! You know you're more than that Bex" he replied as he kissed her cheek softly.

"Yeah well if she sits on your lap again in front of me that wannabe Barbie is gonna get a crutch upside her head!" Bex said rather loudly.

"Woooo go girl!" Mel cheered as everyone else laughed.

"Jealous?" John asked with a smirk

"Of little miss plastic? Hell no I'm not jealous"

"Then why with all the violence?" John was doing his best not to laugh, he'd never seen this side of Bex before, it was cute.

"Because it would be fun" Bex replied as she crawled into his lap. John smiled and wrapped his arms round her waist.

"Oh, and here was me thinking I'd finally have girls fighting over me"

"You have most of the girls in America fighting over you" Jo pointed out

"I don't get to see that" John replied with a smirk.

"I don't know why they're fighting, the poor girls must be blind" Jo added as Mel started laughing.

"Yeah, you have a butchers face!"

"Hey!" Bex yelled as she wrapped her arms around John's neck "You two leave my man alone"

"Yeah" John pouted

"Oh come on! Why would they fight over John when everyone knows the legend killer is the sexiest man alive" Randy smirked as he stood up and did his pose.

"Oh please" Joanne groaned as Bex sniggered and added "Yeah right!"

"Okay before a fight breaks out, we have a flight to catch, plus we all know I'm the sexiest" Jeff said as he headed out the door, dragging Jo and Matt with him.

* * *

"So what do you wanna do?" Bex asked Mel when they arrived at the airport.

Jo and Randy had to go the Smackdown taping and Randy had asked Mel if she wanted to go with him instead of going to John and Marc's show with Bex, Matt and Jeff.

"Do you mind if I go?"

"Nope" Bex smirked and added "But are you sure you can cope with being all by yourself with Randy?"

Melody turned pink as Becki started laughing "Oh shut up! I wont be by myself, Jo is gonna be there"

"Mel she's going because she has to work, trust me you'll be all alone with him"

"Oh god" Mel muttered "Ok I'm coming with you" Mel announced as John walked and stood behind Bex, wrapping his arms round her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Aww that's gonna break Randy's heart"

"Fine I'll go with Randy but I'm taking Bex with me" Mel replied with a smirk

"Oh no your not! I'm not letting her out of my sight!" John replied before kissing Bex on her neck.

"Plus I don't wanna go to Smackdown" Bex laughed as Mel stuck her tongue out at her.

"So who's going where?" Jo asked as she dragged Randy over to join the conversation.

"Mel is going to with you" Bex replied before Mel protest.

"Great, I'll check us in" Randy replied happily.

After he'd walked away Jo teased "Aww did you see how happy he was?"

"I hate you" Mel whined at Bex.

Laughing Bex replied "You'll love me later"

"Okay ladies say goodbye coz we gotta go" John announced

"See ya later Jo" Bex said before adding with a grin "Have fun Mel"

Melody's only response was to flip off her friend as John dragged her away.

* * *

"Now no fighting you two" John said as he took his seat in front of Bex and Jeff on the plane.

"Yes dad!" Bex replied sweetly as John smirked at her.

"Don't waste your time John, they'll be causing some sort of havoc as soon as you turn your back" Matt said as he took his seat in front of John and Marc.

True enough as soon as John sat down he heard Bex start giggling, he turned around and knelt on his seat to see what was going on and was met with a peanut hitting him on the forehead.

"Told ya so" Matt called as both Bex and Jeff started laughing.

"oops, sorry" Bex giggled

John shook his head smiling, at least she seemed happy which was all he wanted.

"Oh I forgot to tell ya, I'm taking ya to see doctor Anderson tomorrow to get your foot checked out"

The smile on Bex face soon disappeared "Why?"

"Because your foot shouldn't still be hurting you and you can pout all ya like baby, your going" John replied as Bex pouted and threw another peanut at his head.

"I don't wanna go the hospital" Bex complained

John smiled sweetly and said "You don't wanna, but your gonna!" before sitting back down.

"No I'm not!" Bex replied stubbornly.

Little did she know that she'd be in a hospital by the end of the night anyway!


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey Guys, sorry for the lack of updates, not feeling to hot at the moment! Thanks again for the messages and reviews! Luv ya! Enjoy xx_**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"I really hate hospital waiting rooms" Jeff complained as he took a seat next to his brother.

"Well at least your not the one in the hospital bed" Matt replied.

"I know but have you noticed we spend more time in one of these than anywhere else when Bex is around?"

"It's not Becki's fault" Matt snapped.

"Whoa, I'm not saying it is! Maybe she's cursed" Jeff mused

"Jeff you're an idiot"

"What? She might be"

"She is not cursed, besides Bex isn't the reason we are in the emergency room"

"Maybe she passed it on"

The glare on Matt's face told Jeff to say no more on the subject and the two brothers sat in silence until Marc entered the room.

"How's Bex?" Matt asked

"She's calmed down now, once we convinced her it really was an accident she was fine"

"And how's John?"

"Grumpy" Marc replied as he flopped down beside Jeff.

"Why doesn't that surprise me" Matt laughed

"You'd be grumpy too if it was you" Jeff replied.

"So would you" Matt snapped

"Maybe one of you should call Jo" Marc said before the brothers could start bickering.

"I'll do it" Matt replied, casting a glare in his brother's direction before leaving the room.

* * *

Bex sighed as she leant against the wall of an emergency room cubical and watched John snap at one of the nurses trying to help him.

She felt like a nervous wreck. The show had gone well until the very end when the pyro was supposed to go off. It went off alright, only problem was it didn't go the way it was supposed to and some of it ended up hitting John on his leg. Luckily enough the fans didn't notice it had gone wrong or that it had hit John so panic didn't ensue.

Bex however had to stand and listen to technicians insisting that the equipment could not malfunction and the only explanation was that it must have been tampered with. That had set Bex off, only one person would want to hurt John, Dean! Bex spent the next hour freaking out and insisting Dean had something to do with it while John snapped and yelled at anyone that got within a metre of him and refused to go to the hospital. It was only when Bex calmed down enough to ask him to go that he gave in and allowed Marc to drive him to the emergency room. However his mood had not improved.

"I'm fine, leave it alone!" John snapped as the nurse once again tried to clean the burn on his leg.

"I think you scared her" Bex said softly when the nurse had quickly left the room.

John shrugged and moved to sit on the edge of the bed "She should have listened to me the first time"

"She's only doing her job" Bex replied as she hopped over and stood in front of John.

Looking up at her John sighed and reached out to her, she shuffled over to him and stood between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you okay now?" he asked quietly.

"John I'm fine, you're the one in hospital"

"I'm only here because you asked me to come, I'm fine"

"Your leg isn't" Bex replied

"Yes it is" John sulked

"Just let the nurse clean it up, please"

John sighed in defeat "Fine"

"Thank you" Bex replied with a smile before kissing him on the forehead.

"So, are you okay now?"

Sighing Bex replied "Yeah"

"It was an accident Bex, the machine malfunctioned, they proved it"

"I know" Bex was still unconvinced.

"Bex!" John knew she still wasn't sure and if he was honest the only reason he was so grumpy was because he wasn't totally sure it was an accident himself.

"What?"

"It wasn't Dean! He's still in the hospital and will be in prison very soon, he cant hurt you anymore baby"

"John, if he wants to hurt me, he can, whether he's in prison or not" Bex whispered as the familiar feeling of terror washed over her.

John watched her, concerned. He did not want to believe that what Bex had just said was true. But he knew already that Dean had people working for him, for a start the cops had never discovered who it was that had trashed Bex house, for all they knew that person could still be around.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you, that's a promise!" John said with conviction as he held her tighter.

Becki didn't reply, she just hugged him back as another nurse walked in and spoke in an authoritive voice,

"Okay, Mr Cena are you ready to have your leg patched up?"

The grumpy look reappeared on his face as the nurse spoke but Bex gave him a pleading look and he sighed in defeat, he was totally wrapped around her little finger and he really didn't care.

"Yeah" John muttered as Bex smiled and moved aside so the nurse could do her job.

* * *

"What! Why?" Jo shouted into her cell when Matt told her where he was.

"What's going on?" Randy asked Mel as he sat beside her in Joanne's hotel room.

"Dunno, Matt just called her and now she's shouting"

Randy and Mel watched as Joanne paced across her room as she spoke to Matt. Once the call was over Randy asked "What's wrong?"

"They're at the hospital" Jo sighed

"What? Why? What's happened to Bex?" Mel panicked

"Calm down" Randy replied as he took her hand

"Bex is fine, John's the one in the hospital" Jo replied softly.

"What?" Randy asked as he squeezed Mel's hand.

"The pyro malfunctioned and burnt his leg, at first the technicians said the machine had been tampered with but later they worked out there was a fault. By that time Bex was freaking out thinking it was Dean"

At that remark the colour automatically drained from Melody's face. Randy noticed immediately and asked "Want me to take you to your room?"

Melody nodded before asking "Is John okay?"

"Yeah he's fine" Jo smiled and added "So is Bex"

"Thanks" Mel whispered as Randy wheeled her out of the room and towards her own.

* * *

Once inside the room Randy picked Mel up and placed her on her bed, he tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her now pale cheek as he asked "Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh" Mel nodded.

Randy ran his hand back over her hair, watching her carefully and he could see she was shaking slightly. He rubbed her arm gently before he went to move away but Mel grabbed his arm urgently.

"Please don't leave" she begged as she fought the rising panic within her. The mere thought of Dean coming back terrified her, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Sssh it's ok" Randy soothed as he touched her cheek once more "I'm just gonna get a glass of water, okay?"

Mel sighed and closed her eyes "Yeah, sorry"

His eyes lingered on her a moment too long before he walked away. When he returned with the glass of water Mel was sat with her head down and a hand over her eyes, Randy knew she was fighting back tears, his heart went out to her, if only she'd admit what she was feeling, maybe then he'd have some idea of how he could help.

"Here, drink this" he said softly as he knelt in front of her and held out the glass.

Mel looked up, hoping the threatening tears weren't evident and took the offered glass. Randy watched as she sipped the water slowly.

"Thank you" Mel whispered as she handed him the glass back.

"Your welcome honey" Randy replied as he placed the glass on the side "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah" Mel sighed as she pulled herself onto the bed properly and laid down.

Randy followed her lead and laid down behind her, draping an arm across her waist as he whispered in her ear, "Why don't I believe you?"

Melody fought back the urge to cry, she was terrified of Dean returning, he wanted both Mel and Bex dead and Mel knew it!

"Really, I'm okay" Mel muttered, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"You don't have to pretend with me Mel, I know your scared" Randy said softly and sighed when Melody's only response was to burst into tears.

"ssssh" Randy soothed as he held her "It's gonna be fine, I wont let him hurt you, either of you, again"

Randy only hoped he could keep his promise as Mel cried herself to sleep in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Okay, Okay I know I totally suck! I'm very, very sorry that I havent updated for ages! I promise i'll try and update quicker from now on despite my stupid foot! Plz forgive me :o)_**

**_Pretty plz? Anywayz here's chapter 17 and sorry for the ending hehe:op_**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The following morning Randy emerged from the bathroom after taking a shower, to find Melody watching the television.

"Morning Sweetheart" Randy smiled before rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

"Morning" Mel replied, glancing quickly at his bare chest before reverting her eyes back towards the television.

Randy smirked "Feeling better?"

"Um…yeah" Mel turned back to him and used all of her willpower to look at his face.

"Thanks for last night"

"No thanks needed honey" Randy replied before grabbing a t-shirt and pulling it on.

Melody wasn't given a chance to reply as Randy continued,

"John told me yesterday before he left that he's taking Bex to get checked out by her doctor today" he flopped down on the bed beside her as she replied,

"That's good, maybe they can figure out why she's still having pain in her foot"

"Yeah, well I figured we'd meet them there and the doc can check you out too"

"I don't need checking out" Mel replied quickly.

Randy was expecting that response, smiling he moved to sit in front of her. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear he replied,

"Well seeing as we'll be there, cos I've already made the appointment, maybe they can work out why your having so many headaches"

Knowing she was defeated and enjoying the fact that Randy's hand was lingering near her cheek, Mel sighed,

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it"

* * *

Becki wasn't happy either. John laughed as she pouted at him, she'd thought he'd forgotten about the visit to Dr Anderson after all the drama with his leg the previous night, but he'd just informed her as they laid in bed, that he hadn't forgotten and they were still going.

"But you should be resting your leg" Bex argued

"It's a burn Bex! I don't need to rest it, just keep it covered"

Bex huffed and rolled over, turning her back on John. Smiling John decided to use the same tactics that Becki had used on him the previous night.

"Baby, I'm worried about ya!" he whispered as he snuggled up behind her and pulled her back against him.

"Your foot is still causing you pain and I hate seeing you hurt. You say your foot is fine and maybe it is but please just humour me and let the doc check you out"

As Bex huffed again, John kissed her shoulder softly and murmured "For me"

"Oh fine!" Bex sighed, turning to face John she added,

"That's cheating, using my tricks against me"

"Worked though!" John grinned

"Hmmm" Bex cast him an annoyed look, "Only cos I love you and your not supposed to use that against me!"

Laughing John replied "I love you too and you use it against me!"

"I'm allowed" Bex grumbled as she rested her head against his bare chest.

"C'mon brat" John sniggered as he tugged her out of bed,

"We've got a plane to catch!"

* * *

A few hours later Matt and Jeff dropped Becki and John at the hospital.

"We'll be back in an hour" Matt called before they drove away.

"Kay, I'm here, can I go now?" Bex asked as John placed a wheelchair in front of her.

Smirking slightly before giving Bex a stern look John replied,

"You can go once you've seen the doctor"

"Spoil sport!" Bex muttered as she sat in the chair.

John was about to wheel her in when she asked a question that stopped him in his tracks,

"Is he still here?" John had completely forgotten that Dean was still in the hospital and mentally slapped himself.

"Last I heard, yeah he is! I'm sorry baby I didn't think of that"

Bex was slightly annoyed that John could forget about Dean so easily but chose not to say so.

"He'll be in a different part of the hospital" John added.

"Okay" Bex nodded as John knelt in front of her.

"Are you okay? I can take you to a different doctor if you don't want to go in"

"How about we just scrap the doctor idea?" Bex suggested

John smirked "Nice try, but no!"

"I knew you'd say that…" Bex paused and looked at the entrance doors, sighing she continued, " seeing as we're here we may as well get it over with."

"Are you sure?" John asked, studying her face carefully.

"Yeah" Bex nodded.

"I'm sorry Bex" John said sincerely, knowing she was upset.

"I know" Becki replied with a small smile.

"I love you" John captured her lips and kissed her softly while brushing his hand against her cheek.

"Hmmm I love you too" Bex replied when he pulled away.

"Good, now let's get this over with" John replied as he stood up and wheeled her inside.

* * *

When they arrived at the reception area both Bex and John were surprised to find Randy and a grumpy looking Melody there.

"What are you two doing here? Where's Jo?" John asked.

"Hi!" Mel replied sarcastically as John placed Bex beside her. John just smirked and turned to Randy as Mel stuck her tongue out at him.

"I managed to get Mel an appointment with Dr Anderson too, but Mel isn't happy about it!" Randy smirked at Mel who just glared back at him.

"And where's Jo?" John asked again once he'd given Bex details to the nurse.

"Matt or Jeff's house" Randy shrugged "Mel stop looking at me like that!"

"No! I've had enough of doctors and your making me see another" Mel complained

"Yeah! I agree with her" Bex joined in

"Deal with it!" Randy replied as John smirked and flopped down in the chair next to him. Both Mel and Bex shot Randy and evil look as he smiled at them sweetly.

"Ya can pout all ya like your both here now!" John added.

"Oh shut up" Mel snapped

"Whoa" John held his hands up in defeat as both Randy and Bex frowned at Mel.

"You alright?" Bex whispered as John started talking to Randy about the previous nights events.

"No" Mel sighed and ran a hand over her face, she really didn't want to be there.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Mel thought for a moment, she'd been hiding how many headaches she'd been getting from Bex and now Mel was starting to get the feeling that the doctor was going to tell her that something was wrong. Deciding she may as well be honest Mel replied,

"I'm afraid of what the doctor might find!"

* * *

"Something's wrong" Bex said for what felt like the hundredth time as John sat with her waiting for Melody to return from Dr Anderson's office.

"Will you calm down!" John replied as he grabbed her hand.

"She's been in there too long"

"That doesn't prove anything Bex"

"She knew something was wrong! I should have never let her travel" Bex replied

"Now listen Bex! Mel is a big girl, she can make her own decisions whether they are right or not and if something is wrong, she's in the right place! So please, stop freaking out!"

"Easy for you to say!" Bex sighed

Kissing her hand John replied "Just relax babe, Mel is fine"

Before Bex could reply Randy wheeled an unhappy looking Melody back out into the waiting area.

"What happened?" Bex asked as Dr Anderson called her into his office.

Mel looked at Bex and sighed, "I'll tell ya when you get back okay"

Bex frowned, she could tell something was wrong but wasn't given much choice in her response as John had already started wheeling her towards Dr Anderson's office.

"Nice to see you again Miss Cross, your looking much better than when I last saw you" Dr Anderson said as he took a seat at his desk.

"Umm thanks" Bex replied, still distracted by Melody.

"So what can I do for you today?"

"Her foot is still giving her trouble" John answered as he positioned Bex at the desk and sat down across from the doctor.

"Okay lets take a look" John watched as the doctor circled his desk and knelt in front of Bex, he lifted her leg and started pushing at her toes. He couldn't help but smirk when Bex almost kicked the doctor.

"Hmmm I'm gonna send you down to have the cast removed so we can have a proper look, have you been walking on it by any chance?"

"No" Bex mumbled

"Yes!" John said sternly.

The doctor chuckled "Okay then, I'll get one of the nurses to take you down there and I'll see you again in half an hour"

"Thanks doc" John replied as he stood up and wheeled Bex away.

* * *

Becki didn't say anything until she was back in the waiting area when she spotted Matt and Jeff talking to Mel who seemed somewhat happier.

"That was quick" Mel said when she spotted Bex

"I have to have the cast removed" Bex replied grumpily

"Oh" Mel replied as Randy reappeared and handed her a soda.

"Can I play in your wheelchair?" Jeff interrupted

Smiling Bex replied "Sure" before holding her arms out to John to help her up.

John frowned at Jeff before scooping Bex out of the chair,

"Don't look so grumpy, I'll use the crutches, I'm fed up of being sat in that thing" Becki said as John took a seat and sat Bex on his lap.

"Okay" John replied, giving Jeff a weird look as he jumped into the chair.

"Miss Cross?" A nurse asked

"Yeah" Bex replied from Johns lap

"If you and your friends want to follow me"

John followed the nurse down the hall as Bex hopped beside him, Jeff wheeled himself as Matt trailed behind him and Randy wheeled Mel at the back. When they reached the destination the nurse said,

"If you just wait here, they have someone in there at the moment. They'll call you when they're done"

"Thanks" John smiled at nurse before she walked away.

They didn't have to wait long, no sooner had the nurse disappeared out of sight than the door to the room opened. What they saw stunned most of them.

Bex and Mel froze as their eyes locked with the person being wheeled out of the room. A sadistic smile creeping across his face Dean sniggered

"Hello ladies!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Time seemed to stand still as Bex stared at Dean as he smiled sinisterly at her, occasionally glancing towards Melody also.

Becki couldn't breathe, her nightmares seemed to be coming true right in front of her eyes. Seeing Dean absolutely terrified her.

Behind her Randy had rushed forward, instead of heading for Dean he'd instinctively grabbed hold of John who was shaking with rage, he wanted nothing more than to rip Deans head off right there and then.

The cops accompanying Dean recognised John, realising the situation they quickly moved towards Dean so they could get him away from not only Becki, but John. Dean realised and turned his attention towards John,

"How's the leg?" he asked with a smirk before casting the same smirk towards Bex. That did it for Bex, she felt all the strength rush from her limbs and would have crumbled to the floor if John hadn't have noticed and instinctively stepped towards her and caught her so she fell back against his chest.

The cops then descended on Dean and started to wheel him away. Making sure he didn't leave anyone out, as he was swiftly moved towards the exit Dean called,

"See you later Melody!"

Now it was Randy's turn to shake with rage, he instantly made a move to lunge after Dean but John with one arm holding Bex against him, automatically held his other arm out stopping Randy, never once taking his eyes off Dean.

"Go to Mel" John ordered Randy quietly as he tried to get a better grip on Bex who now felt pretty much like a rag doll in his arms.

Still fuming Randy spun around towards Mel, his anger soon faded as his eyes fell on her. Mel was freaking out, shaking her head and muttering to herself whilst trying not to cry. Both Matt and Jeff where at her side trying to calm her down as Randy rushed over.

* * *

No sooner had Randy moved towards Mel than John had picked Bex up and headed into the room Dean had just vacated, booting the nurse out as he did. Sitting her down on the examination table John asked,

"Bex? You okay?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Becki managed to mumble as John stared at her intently.

John grabbed the first thing he could find, which happened to be a waste paper basket, and handed it quickly to Bex. He sat next to her and gently pulled her hair out of the way as she wretched into the basket, he noticed that her skin felt ice cold and she was shaking uncontrollably. John was actually surprised that her reaction wasn't worse, not that this wasn't bad enough.

"It was him" Bex whispered whilst taking deep breaths, still hovering over the basket on her lap.

"What?" John asked, not sure what she was talking about.

"Your leg" Bex coughed back

"Oh!" John felt his anger bubble to the surface once more as he thought about it.

"I shouldn't have come back!" Bex gasped before leaning over the basket once more.

John stared at her in amazement as a thousand emotions washed over him at that moment and every single one of them was telling him that the comment Becki had just made was wrong.

"Now listen" John said as Bex straightened up, turning her to face him he continued, "Don't ever think that, I don't care what he does to me as long as he doesn't hurt you again! When I think….."

John had to fight a lump in his throat, "When I think about what he did to you, it kills me, I wish I could take away all of your pain and fear but I know I can't"

John brushed her hair behind her ears as she smiled at him slightly, "But the next best thing is to have you here with me. I love you Bex and I swear I'll never let him hurt you again"

"Love you too" Bex replied as he kissed her clammy forehead even though she knew this would never be over until Dean got what he wanted and she knew John would more than likely get hurt along the way, which was something she didn't want to happen but she also knew John wouldn't let her go again.

Knowing what she was thinking John said, "Your not going anywhere, I'm not letting you!"

Bex simply nodded as the nurse that John had kicked out anxiously entered the room.

"Sorry, but I really need to take that cast off now"

* * *

Outside the room all hell was breaking loose. Randy was still fuming over Dean and his anger was only fuelled further by the fact that Mel had seemed to have withdrawn into herself and wouldn't speak to anyone. Doctors and cops were yelling at each other over who's responsibility it was to make sure Dean was kept away from Becki and John. Then to top it all off Joanne had arrived looking just as annoyed, she froze when she saw the cops and Randy pacing across the waiting room.

"What's wrong?" She asked as her eyes followed Randy back and forth.

"We ran into Dean" Jeff who was still sat in Becki's wheelchair replied.

"Oh" Joanne sighed as she ran a hand across her face.

"That's all you can say?" Randy huffed, still pacing.

Joanne glared at Randy before looking over to Mel who was staring at the wall.

"She wont talk" Matt whispered to Jo before she said anything.

Jo nodded before turning her attention to Matt and Jeff.

"Can I talk to you guys somewhere please?"

"Sure" the brothers replied.

Randy stopped pacing "Why cant you talk here?"

Joanne turned around to look at Randy before nodding her head in Melody's direction.

"Doesn't matter, talk here" Melody mumbled, Randy rushed to her side as soon as he heard her voice.

Before Joanne could reply Detective Woodworth walked in looking for Becki, he was about to make his way over to Joanne but was pulled aside by one of the cops who started to fill him in on what had happened.

"Why is he here, surely what happened doesn't call for that jackass to be here?" Randy complained as he held Mel's hand.

"That's not why he's here" Jo replied quietly

"What?" Matt asked

"Umm….guys?" Jo looked at Matt and Jeff "Who's house did you go to earlier?"

"Mine, why?" Matt replied

"Well….umm….I went to Jeff's and….."

"What?" Jeff asked

"Someone else has been there too, it's trashed…..like Bex house"

* * *

"Yuk!" Bex muttered as the nurse removed her cast.

"I second that!" John replied as he looked down at her foot.

Bex entire left foot and ankle was swollen and bright red. They both watched as the nurse lifted the gauze covering her a scar a little and winced.

"What?" John asked

"I'll just leave that on till the Doctor can take a look. Excuse me a moment" With that the nurse left the room.

Both Bex and John frowned when the nurse left, the few seconds the door was open all they could hear was shouting.

"What's going on out there?" John wondered out loud.

"Dunno" Bex shrugged, looking down at her injured foot "That doesn't look healthy"

"Nah, that's what you get for being stubborn and walking on it!" John replied.

"pfft! Walking on it doesn't turn it into a deformed looking red thing" Bex leant down to try and remove the gauze but she was still shaking and couldn't do it.

"Leave it alone" John said as he pushed her back to lie on the table, he pulled off his hoodie and handed it to Bex.

"Put that on"

"Thank you" Bex replied.

As she pulled the hoodie on Doctor Anderson walked in, they could hear shouting again whilst the door was open.

"Everything okay out there?" John asked

The Doctor seemed slightly distracted but replied "Nothing to worry about, now lets look at this ankle"

"Y'ouch" John winced as the gauze was pulled away from Bex foot.

"Eww" Bex whimpered as she fought back tears.

The scar was angry looking and bleeding slightly which added to how swollen and red her whole foot was made it look disgusting and freaked Becki out.

Bex couldn't hold her tears any longer when the Doctor started pressing on her ankle and foot.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Bex cried and looked away.

"Sorry" Dr Anderson replied "It looks like you've got an infection, nothing too serious! What I'm going to do is give you some antibiotics to clear this up and put you back in a cast for a few more weeks. But no walking on it or you'll end up in a cast longer, understand?"

"Yeah!" Bex muttered as John smirked

"Thanks doc"

"No problem, a nurse will be with you soon to patch you up and bring you your pills and I want to see you again in two weeks okay?"

"Sure" John replied as Becki sniffled and nodded.

The doctor smiled and left, once again when the door opened all that could be heard was shouting, another figure appeared in the doorway before the door closed.

Looking at the visitor Bex sighed as John asked,

"What in the hell do you want now?"

"Nice to see you again too Mr Cena" Detective Woodworth replied.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hey Guys! I know I suck at updating but hopefully i'm back on track now! Still upto my eyeballs in painkillers and the foots no better but i'm coping now! Anywayz hope you like the chapter and before you all threaten to kill me, this isnt the end! Enjoy_**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"No Way! They're not doing it!" John said once again as he paced across Matt's living room.

Bex sighed as she leant back against Jeff's chest, looking down at her new purple cast. John had stolen her crutches to make sure she couldn't put weight on her foot so Jeff had been carrying her around while John fumed.

"John sit down please" Jo begged as she watched him pace back and forth.

"Who in the hell does he think he is? They're not doing it!"

"He's only doing his job John and he's thinking of what's best for Bex and Mel" Jo reasoned

"Well his freakin thinking is twisted!"

"No it's not! It actually makes sense"

John stopped pacing and glared down at Joanne "I'll pretend I never heard that!"

"But it does!"

"Joanne! Shut up!" John said through clenched teeth.

But Jo didn't back down, "Look, all I'm saying is that it does make sense. Bex and Mel would be safer that way"

"I don't wanna do it" Bex mumbled as she moved to lay down and rested her head on Jeff's lap.

"Me either" Mel added, she was snuggled up in Randy's arms on a chair as he rubbed her back softly.

"Jo does have a point though" Matt said cautiously.

Jeff made neck chopping motions towards Matt as John snapped "What!"

"Both of them would be safer"

"Can we change the subject? Both Mel and Bex have said they don't wanna do it so lets just leave it at that" Randy spoke up.

"Yeah, I have enough to think about" Mel muttered

"You'll be fine Mel" Bex replied.

It turned out that Mel had to return to the hospital the following day. The amount of travelling she had done had caused fluid to build up again on her brain, causing her headaches. So Mel was returning to the hospital to undergo another lumbar puncture or 'spinal tap' as Dr Anderson had called it. Needless to say Melody wasn't very happy about it.

"Yeah don't worry about it sweetie" Randy added

"That's easier said than done" Mel replied as she rested her head on Randy's shoulder.

While this was going on Bex watched John continue to pace around the room.

"John, please sit down" Jo pleaded once again.

But John didn't reply, he simply stormed out of the room.

* * *

John was pacing around outside on the deck by Matt's hot tub when Jeff carried Bex out. He sat her down on the side of the tub before disappearing back inside.

Becki didn't say anything as she watched John stomp around, when he saw her he sighed and walked over to her. Without a word her knelt down between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you ever get the feeling that we're cursed?" he mumbled as Bex ran her fingers through his short hair.

"Sometimes"

"As soon as I get you back someone tries to take you away again!"

"I'm not going anywhere, you said that yourself" Bex whispered

"The annoying thing is, Jo has a point! You would be safer"

Bex sighed "I know! But at the end of the day Dean would still find us. It would just take him a little longer if we're in witness protection"

John was fighting a silent war with himself, he didn't want to be without Bex but he did want her to be safe and he knew that she would be very easy to find if she was with him. But witness protection was so permanent, he may never see her again.

Bex was fighting the same battle, only she was thinking that if she and Mel went into witness protection John, Randy and everyone else would be safer. But she also knew that she would more than likely never be able to be with John again and that thought broke her heart.

"I love you" Bex whispered

"I love you too Bex" John replied as he held her tighter.

No more words were shared between them as they held onto each other for what they both thought could possibly be the last time.

* * *

The next day Bex was sat in her wheelchair next to Mel's bed in her hospital room while Mel freaked out about her impending lumbar puncture.

"You'll be fine Mel"

"You do know what they are gonna do to me don't you?"

"Yeah and it sounds awful but you'll still be fine"

"Yeah, Yeah whatever! So…..did you and John talk about that detectives idea?"

"You mean about putting us into witness protection?"

"Yup!"

"He doesn't want me to do it, I don't want to do it but we both know it makes sense"

"In other words he thinks you'll be safer and you think he'll be safer" Mel replied

Bex shrugged "Pretty much, but then we may never see each other again"

"I know" Mel said softly, she knew how hard it must be for Bex, it was hard enough for her to think about leaving Randy even though nothing had happened between them so she knew it must be torture for Bex to think about leaving John again.

"What do you think?" Bex asked

"Honestly?" Becki nodded

"I think we should do it! Dean isn't going to stop until he gets to you and he'll go through anyone to get to you and you know that"

Bex sighed as Mel continued "So if we do this it's gonna take him longer to find you and it gives the police more time to catch the goons working for him. Plus John and the rest of the guys wont get hurt trying to protect us"

"I knew you were gonna say that" Bex whispered

Mel grabbed Bex hand "It's one thing for me to say it Bex but I'm not the one who has to leave the man I love. If you cant face doing that I'll stand by you one hundred percent! Whatever you choose to do, I'm with ya!"

"I don't know what to do" Bex replied.

* * *

A few hours later John and Bex were sat in the waiting room while Mel was having her lumbar puncture. Mel was told she could have one person go in with her so she had insisted on Randy, much to his horror.

"What time's your flight?" Bex asked as she flipped through a magazine.

"Seven thirty" John replied

"So Jeff's staying with me and when they let Mel out we're gonna drive to Washington. Is that right?"

"Yeah"

"Are you alright? You seem distracted" Bex asked as she put the magazine down and looked at John.

John sighed as he turned to face Bex "I'm okay baby, I'm just thinking that's all"

"Does it hurt?" Bex smirked

"Smartass" John muttered before leaning over and capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

As they pulled apart a horrified Randy walked in, he flopped down in a chair opposite to them and said

"Okay that's the creepiest thing I've ever seen" he visibly shuddered as he said it.

"How's Mel?" Bex asked

"She's fine, she's asleep now. The doc said she has to stay overnight and she can go home in the morning"

"Good" Bex replied as Jeff ran in.

"Where's Matt?"

"Getting a coffee with Joanne, why?" John asked

"He needs to go to the parking lot now" before anyone could reply Jeff had ran off in search of his brother.

"I think that means we should go too" Randy said as he stood up.

"Lead the way" John replied as he wheeled Bex out of the room, following Randy.

* * *

Bex watched in horror as they arrived in the parking lot, Matt's car was on fire! A few seconds after they arrived, Matt arrived followed by Jeff and Joanne.

"I guess we know who did this" Jo sighed

Matt was stunned but remained calm, he couldn't really say he was surprised. He was expecting something to happen after Jeff's house had been trashed.

"I'm sorry" he heard Bex whisper

"It's not your fault Bex" Matt replied before he was swept away by security guards and fire fighters.

Jeff and Joanne stayed to help Matt while John wheeled Bex away from the scene accompanied by Randy.

"Matt's right, it's not your fault" John said as he knelt in front of Bex once they were far enough away from the fire.

"This will keep happening" Bex replied

John knew what she was thinking and nodded as she stared into his eyes.

"He's already hurt you, I cant let him hurt anyone else"

Randy sighed, he knew what was coming and couldn't say he was happy about it but he knew it was the right thing to do. When he looked at John he knew that John also knew what was coming as his eyes had filled with tears and a few was slowly running down his cheeks.

Sighing Bex whispered "Tell Detective Woodworth that after SummerSlam……..Mel and I will go into witness protection"


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hey Everyone! See i've been quicker this time! Anywayz i've moved it on quite a bit coz I wanted John and Bex to be apart for a significant amount of time this time around plus i'm trying something which is new to me and my style of writing so if it sucks for the next few updates, i'm sorry! Thanks once again for all the review and messages u know I luv you guys! X_**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_Ten months later!_

"Man they're gonna eat you alive out there" Randy said to John as he paced around backstage at ECW's One Night Stand.

"They ain't gonna be singing you a pretty song either!" John replied

"No one can resist the legend killers charms!" Randy smirked as John rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, when did you become such an egotist?" Joanne asked as she handed John a bunch of papers "Your new schedule, that Stephanie girl must be superwoman with the speed she changed that"

"Have you still not met the chick?" Randy asked as John glanced at the papers before recommencing his pacing.

"How about you try saying 'girl' or 'woman' instead of 'chick'! Randy you need a personality transplant!"

"I do not, I'm perfect as I am" Randy replied as he ran his hands over himself, smirking with satisfaction as he did.

"Ugh! I'll say this once so please listen……You are not god's gift to woman, you never have been and you never shall! Got it?"

"Got it! I'm god's gift to woman!" Randy sat on a lighting crate as Joanne glared at him and then at John.

"What happened to the two of you?" when neither man replied Jo continued whilst pointing at Randy "You, I don't even know how to describe you! You almost screwed up your career and your impossible to live with" Randy looked unfazed as Jo then pointed at John " And you, you work so hard I'm surprised that you sleep and your dating Amber of all people!"

"I'm not dating her" John muttered in his defence.

"Well fine, you have Amber as a bed buddy and that's just as bad!"

"I wouldn't say that's bad exactly" Randy added

With a glare Jo replied "If only Bex and Mel could see you both now!"

It was both Randy and John's turn to snap then as they both replied simultaneously "Well they can't can they!"

"And it's a good job they can't!" Jo replied before stomping away.

* * *

"I'm going to bed I can't watch anymore of this" Steph said as the fans continued to heckle John Cena at One Night Stand. 

"Oh come on Steph it's funny!" sniggered her pink haired friend Kelly.

Running a hand through her long blonde hair Steph replied,

"No Kelly, it's not" with that the living room door slammed and Steph was gone.

"Big grump" Kelly huffed from her position on the floor.

"Leave her be Kelly" Steph's dad, Jack, defended.

"Hey I'm a fan of the guy but I still find it funny"

"Well Stephanie doesn't"

"Why does she get so touchy about what's his name? John Seymour?" Jack's pregnant girlfriend asked

"Cena!" Kelly corrected

"I don't know, I guess because she works for him in a roundabout way it upsets her to see him get harassed!" Jack replied

"He's not getting harassed!" Kelly chipped in as Paul Heyman came down and counted the pin fall "Ah man that sucks" she threw bits of popcorn at the TV before adding "So knew he was gonna lose though!"

"Your such a loyal fan Kel" Jack sniggered

"I know" Kelly stood up and rubbed her right leg as it was stiff, she glanced briefly at the huge scar at the side of her knee and half of her lower leg before adding "I'm off to bed, night y'all"

"Night" Jack and his girlfriend replied.

* * *

Stephanie sighed as there was a knock at her door "Is it safe to come in?" came the muffled voice from the other side. 

"Howdy! He lost!"

"I know" Steph replied as Kelly jumped on the end of the bed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you know most of the results"

"Hmmm" was the distracted reply.

"What you thinking?"

"That wrestling fans are mean!"

"Yeah, could have told ya that! Don't get upset about it"

"He doesn't deserve to be treated like that, what's he done wrong?"

"Nothing! You can't carry on like this"

"I don't have much of a choice Kelly!"

"We're by ourselves now, call me Mel! And I want to talk to you about choices!"

"Huh?"

With a sigh Mel replied "I wanna go back Bex!"

"What? Back where?"

"To being ourselves! I'm not an actress, I'm sick of talking with an American accent, how I get away with it is beyond me! I'm sick of trying to remember to call you 'Steph'. I'm sick of seeing you with blonde hair cos it's just wrong but I'm keeping my hair! And most of all I'm sick of us not living!"

"Last I checked we are living!"

"No we're just existing! Your dad is the only one of us that has a life here. He and Sarah are gonna have a baby and he's happy but your not and I'm certainly not! I wanna feel like me again Bex!"

"So what are you suggesting?"

"We leave witness protection and go back to being ourselves!"

Bex sighed "We can't! What about him?"

"Who? Dean?" Mel asked as Bex shrugged. "He's in prison Bex, along with quite a few of his little 'friends'! If he wants to find us he'll find us, so why should we be miserable while we wait! I for one am ready to take on Dean Tyrell if he shows his ugly mug again!"

Bex smiled slightly before replying "And I'm not!"

"But John would!" Mel smirked

"That's why I left remember?"

"Nope we left cos someone trashed Jeff's house and set fire to Matt's car"

"And rigged the pyro at John's show which burnt his leg! You can still see the scar!"

Mel laughed "You spend way to much time looking at John Cena!"

"Well you can!" Bex shrugged

"Yeah, Yeah! So how about we go and see the scar up close?"

"We can't! What about dad?"

"We can talk to him about it, I'm not saying he has to leave, after all he's got a new baby to think of and we'll still be able to speak to him!"

"Um how? If that's true why did we leave in the middle of Johns match at SummerSlam?"

"Because you couldn't say goodbye to him! We can work out a way! And just think, if we go, where better for me to get my wrestling practice"

"Well at least you'd stop using me as your crash test dummy!"

"Your good at it! Come on Bex! Plus I really wanna see Randy!"

"Oh I dunno Mel!"

"Well your gonna have to figure it out quick"

"Why?" Bex raised an eyebrow, sensing she wasn't going to like the reply.

Mel scrunched up her nose "Um…I kinda emailed Jo!"

"You what?"

"Um… I emailed her and said that you, well you as in Stephanie Wilson and friend…" Mel pointed to herself "….will be attending the Raw taping next week!"

"I think I'm going to kill you!" Bex replied as Mel smiled sweetly at her.

"Just wait until they realise that the girl you recommended to deal with John's schedule was yourself!" Mel replied, ignoring the death threat.

"I'm so going to kill you Melody!" Bex growled as Mel jumped up.

"Nighty Night!" all Bex saw was a rush of long pink hair retreating from the room before the door closed.

* * *

_One week later_

"I can't go in!"

"You had better be kidding me" Bex snapped as she stared at Mel incredulously.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You go in!"

"What?"

Mel flapped her arms "You go in while I calm my nerves"

"I don't know about your nerves, but you're getting on mine! You made me leave dad and witness protection so you can sit in the car and freak out?"

"We're late anyway, the show will have started so no-one will notice you, not that they'd recognise you with that hair! Just go and look for Jo!"

"I should have killed you last week when I had the chance" Bex replied as she opened the car door.

"Please Bex I need to calm down before I go in, I don't wanna be acting like a goldfish again in front of Randy!"

"Fine, but I don't think he'd notice with the reputation he seems to have gotten" Bex huffed

"You cant believe everything you read on the internet!" Mel called as Bex headed towards the building.

Bex arrived in the building just in time to catch a glimpse of John getting back from the ring, his eye was messed up and he was bleeding. She had to fight the urge to run over to him which soon turned into fighting the urge to rip the head off of a girl she recognised as Amber who was fawning all over him, much to the disgust of Joanne who was also following them to the trainers room.

"Excuse me can I help you?" A young guy asked as Bex continued to watch John, her breath caught as he glanced over at her but he turned his attention back to Amber in the space of a second.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Huh? Oh sorry" Bex turned to the guy who she guessed was security.

"Can I help you? You need a pass to be back here"

"Oh…Um…yeah….I'm here to see Joanne"

"And your name is…."

"Bec…..um…..Stephanie Wilson" Bex stuttered

The security guy raised a sceptical eyebrow "Are you sure?"

"Um…yes"

"And may I ask why you are here?"

Bex was starting to get annoyed and replied whilst pulling out her wwe security pass "I work for Joanne, I arrange John Cena's schedule! Is that alright with you?"

"Sorry miss, if you wait here I'll find Joanne for you"

"Thank you" Bex replied as the young guy rushed off.

Bex was pretty near the gorilla position and she was stood next to a monitor so she watched Randy as she waited. She couldn't help but snigger when he was interviewed at the end of his match and he said he was tougher than John, she could just imagine that conversation between the two of them.

Surprisingly Bex wasn't worried about seeing Randy so she decided she'd surprise him when he came back.

She didn't have to wait long before he emerged from the gorilla position and she knew he didn't recognise her as he walked towards her. As Randy was about to walk right past her Bex said

"Tougher than John Cena? I think not"

Randy spun round "And what's it to yo……."

It was then that her voice, not her appearance registered with Randy. Moving closer, he squinted at her and asked "Bex?"

"Yep?" Bex replied with a grin.

"You have blonde hair" Randy replied, stunned, as he reached out and touched her hair.

"How did I know that'd be the first thing you'd say" Bex smirked

"I….when….what…..come here" with that Randy pulled Bex into a hug.

"Geez Randy the girl's been here two minutes and your all over her!" John called from the doorway of the trainers room as Bex froze in Randy's arms.

When they pulled apart slowly John had already been pulled back into the trainers room but Joanne was heading over, glaring at Randy with a face like thunder. To Becki's amusement, Randy just smirked back at Joanne which made her look even more angry.

"Do you have to hit on everything that moves?" Jo snapped as she came to a stop in front of Randy as he continued to smirk.

Jo then turned to Bex, "Stephanie nice to finally meet…..do I know you?"

"I'd say something about blondes but I'm afraid you'd punch me" Randy sniggered to Bex

"Hey Jo" Bex said whilst ignoring Randy's comment.

"Oh my god, your blonde!" Jo said as she pulled Bex into a death grip hug.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Bex giggled

"Because you're the last person that should have blonde hair!" Randy replied as Jo released Bex.

"What? Why are you here?" Jo spluttered

"Cos Mel didn't want to pretend to be someone she's not anymore"

"What? Mel's here?" Randy replied quickly

Smirking Bex replied "Yeah"

"Where?" Randy was already scanning the area in search of Melody.

"Freaking out in the car"

Randy smiled "Same old Mel! Wait a minute" Bex smiled as a frown spread across Randy's face "She's not blonde too is she?"

"Nope! Pink!"

"Pink?" Randy raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, Pink!"

"Cool, looks like I'm heading to the parking lot!" Both Jo and Bex smirked as Randy headed quickly in the direction of the parking lot.

* * *

"So your Stephanie Wilson?" Jo asked when Randy had disappeared. 

Bex nodded "I figured it was a way of still having some sort of connection to John"

"I should have guessed really, there's no way there could be another person out there as efficient with his schedule as you!"

"Thanks I guess" Bex shrugged

"So are you back for good this time?"

"I'm hoping so" Bex replied with a smile.

"And are you okay?" Jo didn't know how else to ask about everything that had happened all those months ago.

Bex knew what she meant and gave a small smile "All my injuries have healed! My foot is pretty much okay now, it gets a little stiff every now and again but I'm told that's normal!"

"But are **you** okay?"

"I'm getting there" Bex smiled

"Good, I'm glad" Jo smiled back as she grabbed Bex hand!

Before either one of them could say anything else, they were interrupted by John yelling,

"Yo Jo! You gonna introduce us or not?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

John watched as Joanne whispered something to his so-called 'assistant'. He didn't want an assistant and he certainly didn't want one travelling with him. That job was for one person and one person only, Becki.

Joanne was about to bring the other blonde girl over when someone called for Joanne's help. Jo held up a hand, motioned for the other girl to sit down before running to John with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Hey, I'll introduce you in a minute, just do me a favour, stay in here and get rid of Amber before I come back"

John sighed "Why?"

"Please" Jo smirked "Just do it"

"Okay, okay!" John replied as he turned his back on Jo and re-entered the trainers room.

"Baby can we go now" Amber whined

John winced, her voice went right through him. It was like someone scraping knifes across a blackboard!

"You know I cant go yet"

"Oh but baby….."

"You go" John interrupted her protest, he wasn't trying to get rid of her just because Jo requested it, he wanted her gone just as much!

"But will I still see you tonight?" Amber asked as she sauntered up to him and ran a hand down his chest.

Running a hand over his sore face John replied "I'll call ya when I get to the hotel"

"Okay" Amber replied as she kissed him on the cheek before strutting from the room.

John sighed and sat down, he couldn't explain what was going on with Amber, the girl drove him crazy and he really didn't like being around her all that much. He worked non stop and the only thing he needed her for was sex! He wasn't proud of himself for that but he also knew he wasn't the only guy Amber was sleeping with, hell she was probably with half of the roster! John wasn't sure if that made him feel better or not! It was all a reaction to missing Bex. That was his excuse anyway!

Pulling out his cell phone he hit a button and listened to two messages.

Two messages that were ingrained on his memory, he didn't even need to listen to them to know what they said. He'd listened to them at least twice a day since he'd received them.

One was from just before his wrestle mania match with Triple H and the other was from just after the same match. Both were from Becki! She'd broken the no contact rule to leave him them!

The first one was letting him know she'd be watching, she knew how much the match meant to him and she knew he could do it, the second was telling him how proud she was of him. Both messages had 'I love you' at the end.

It was a private number she'd called from and he'd never had a way of contacting her back but just hearing her voice seemed to give him peace, at least he knew she was okay or she was at that point in time.

He missed her, wanted her, needed her! When he had time to think, which was rare these days as he worked so much, all he could think of was her.

Bex was well and truly under John's skin, if only he could see her, just one more time.

Meanwhile in the parking lot Mel had managed to get herself out of the car but still hadn't grasped the art of using her legs to walk to the arena!

She didn't know why she was freaking out so much, after all it was her idea to come back. Her reason for coming to that decision fell mainly with Becki. She'd coped for awhile just watching John on tv but as the fans became more hostile towards John the more upset Becki seemed to get. Mel understood that that's how wrestling fans are sometimes, it sucks, but it's their choice! Bex however didn't see it that way, mainly because she was in love with the person, not the character on tv. Plus no matter how they denied it, Bex and John belonged together!

Her other reason was Randy! Mel tried to keep up with the wrestling world via the internet, she knew you couldn't always believe what you read but a lot of the time the reports were true, and the reports about Randy alarmed her. She was bored and fed up of pretending to be something she wasn't so Randy's apparent change in personality gave Mel another excuse to come back. She needed to see him for herself!

Mel was about to move when someone yelling at her nearly caused her to fall over her own feet!

"Yo lady, you need a pass to be out here, you gotta pass?"

"I….um" Mel spun round in a panic, Bex never told her about any pass.

Mel was about to try and explain when her eyes finally focused on the source of the voice and the air rushed from her lungs! There he was, in all his sexiness, Randy Orton was smirking right at her!

"Nice hair" Randy said as he approached.

"Oh god!" was the muttered reply.

Randy chuckled "Oh yeah! Your back!"

Bex was sat on a lighting crate waiting impatiently for Jo to return, the longer she waited the more nervous she became and her eyes would wander over towards the trainers room. John was in there, mere metres away from her. She had no idea how he'd react to seeing her, he was always unpredictable in that respect. Especially when she thought back to his reaction when she appeared after his concert. He'd probably be pissed at her for leaving during his match with Chris Jericho at SummerSlam but if she had tried to say goodbye she knew she would have never left. It would be too hard to walk away knowing he was watching. Bex could only hope he understood her reasons for doing that.

Finally Joanne reappeared putting Bex out of her misery.

"You ready?" Jo asked excitedly

"Nope" Bex replied

"I cant wait to see the look on his face when he sees you"

"Really? I'm expecting an angry face" Bex sighed

Jo looked confused "Huh? Why?"

"That's normally what happens when I come back" Bex shrugged "Plus I never said goodbye when I left"

"He was actually glad you did that" Jo replied as she hopped up onto the crate beside Bex.

Shocked Bex asked "Really?"

"Yeah! Said he wouldn't have been able to cope with watching you leave"

Bex smirked at how similar their brains worked sometimes.

"That makes me a feel a bit better I guess"

"I think maybe I should warn about a few things though" Jo added

"He's sleeping with that Amber girl?"

Jo shook her head before asking "Are you psychic or something?"

Bex laughed "No, just got that impression when I saw her fawning all over him before"

"Oh! Well yeah, that's what's going on. Personally I don't understand why, the girl drives him nuts and he admits it!"

Bex sighed and stared at the door to the trainers room "Are they a couple?"

"Ugh, hell no! Sleeping with it is bad enough"

"Sleeping with who?" Randy asked as he appeared, dragging a bright red Melody behind him.

"Amber! Mel is that you?" Jo asked as she peered over Randy's head at a mass of pink hair with arms and legs.

"It's her, she's lost the ability to speak!" Randy replied with a grin.

"You shouldn't be allowed near her! You always break her!" Jo shot back with a smirk as Bex reached over and grabbed Mel's free hand and pulled her away from Randy.

"I cant help it, it's my unbelievable good looks, they leave all women speechless!"

Bex raised an eyebrow and glanced at Joanne who just rolled her eyes ignored Randy.

"Nice to have you back Mel" Jo said as Melody removed the hair from her face.

"Good to be back" Mel squeaked as she glanced at Randy then focused on Joanne.

Becki sniggered, this was all Melody's idea and now look at her, she really never changed!

"Go away already" Jo ordered Randy as he stood smirking at Mel.

"Well that's nice! Care to join me Melody?"

"No she doesn't! See ya" was Jo's reply.

Randy flipped Jo off before telling the girls he'd 'see them later' and heading off to his dressing room.

"Okay, so now mister 'I'm so sexy, all must bow down before me' has gone, how are ya Mel?" Jo asked as Mel tried to regain her composure.

"I'm good" Mel replied before Bex asked,

"So I take it the internet reports about Randy are true then?"

"I don't know what the reports are but I can hazard a guess and say he's worse" Jo replied

"He's that bad?" Mel was starting to relax a little now and was mentally kicking herself for acting like an idiot in front of Randy once again.

Jo shrugged "He's just got more and more arrogant and cocky, I mean, I know he was arrogant and cocky to begin with but he's just impossible to live with now!"

"When did he start being like that?" Mel asked as she also hopped up onto the lighting crate.

"I'm sure ya can guess!" Jo smiled "Just after you guys left"

"Hmmm and has John gone off the rails too?" Bex glared at Mel who had now brightened up and was grinning at Bex.

"Well he's sleeping with Amber" Jo replied with a chuckle as she looked from one girl to the other.

"Amber? Who that blonde plastic thing? No offence Bex" Mel sniggered

"You know, I really hate you sometimes" Bex replied but couldn't hide her smile as both Mel and Jo laughed.

"What? It's just too easy to do blonde jokes around you!"

"Jo is blonde too!" Bex pointed out

"Yeah but hers is natural, it's no fun that way!"

"Ugh, remind me why I'm your friend?"

"Cos I'm adorable! So why is he sleeping with the Barbie doll?"

"I don't know! Maybe he's deaf and blind" Jo replied with a shrug as Bex stared at the door to the trainers room once more.

"Let's go ask him, where is he?" Mel jumped off the crate and looked around eagerly.

"Oh no you don't!" Bex replied as she also got off the crate "Your not asking him anything"

Mel pouted "Spoil sport! Where is he though, I'm assuming you've not seen him yet?"

"No she's not, but she's about too! Come on" Jo hopped off the crate, grabbed Bex hand and made her way towards the trainers room.

John was sat on the trainers table playing with his cell phone when Jo burst into the room.

"Geez don't you knock, you could have scared me to death" John huffed as he got down from the table "And what took you so long?"

"Ooh look who's moody and are you telling me that little bitty me could scare the big bad wrestler?"

John smirked "Yeah, your face already scares me!"

Scowling, Joanne smacked him across the chest muttering "Jackass" as John laughed at her.

"You asked for that honey!"

"Don't call me honey!"

"Sorry sweetie" John sniggered

Jo cast him an evil look as she place her hands on her hips "Do you want to meet your assistant or not?"

"You really want me to answer that?" John raised an eyebrow, he was tired and didn't want to meet this Stephanie person, even if he wasn't tired he wouldn't want to meet her but he figured he didn't have much of a choice.

"Yes I want you to answer that and it better be a nice answer" Jo replied, fixing him with a steely glare.

With a huge sigh John replied with a slight hint of sarcasm "Yes Joanne, I would love to meet my assistant, please, please, please can I meet her now?"

Both Bex and Mel were stood outside listening to the conversation and had to clamp their hands over their mouths so that they wouldn't laugh out loud.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear the sarcasm in your voice for now" Jo replied as she walked back to the door and reached round for Becki's arm.

Bex squeaked as she was quickly dragged into the room,

"But I'll hurt you for it later!" Jo called as she shut the door, leaving Bex face to face with John.

John had to pinch himself to check he wasn't dreaming before approaching the girl that had consumed his thoughts for the past ten months.

"Is it really you?"

Bex smiled slightly as he reached out and touched her cheek, "It's me"


	22. Chapter 22

**_See look, quick update! No more threatening to stomp on my foot:op_**

**_Oh yeah and sorry but for some reason it wont let me use the shift key or the ruler!_**

****

****

**Chapter 22**

They stared at each other for what felt forever until John finally broke the silence.

"Your Stephanie?"

"Yeah" Bex whispered as John moved back over to the trainers table and sat down with a thud.

"It was my way of still being connected to you" she continued as she watched John run his hands over his face, she couldn't read his face, he just looked exhausted.

"Okay" John nodded wearily, he didn't know how to react. For once he was speechless!

"Sorry"

"What you apologising for?" John smiled slightly as he looked over at Bex who was still stood where Joanne had left her.

Bex shrugged "Your not mad?"

"No, I'm not mad" John motioned for her to sit next to him so Bex slowly obliged.

"I would have preferred to know that the assistant I've been bitching about for not being you was actually you but I cant be mad at ya for it!"

Silence resumed as they both stared at the door at a loss for words.

"I got your messages…………..thank you" John shattered the silence ten minutes later.

"I couldn't let you go into the match without letting you know I was watching. I knew how much that match meant to you"

John smirked "How? Did Mel tell ya?"

"Nah, read it on your MySpace page!" Bex joked back

"Ugh, don't mention MySpace!"

Becki laughed "Causes you trouble does it?"

"That's an understatement!"

"Seriously, I was so proud of you"

"Thanks"

Bex got the impression he didn't really believe her "I mean it"

"I know" John smiled and turned to look at her "It meant a lot, knowing you were watching me"

"I've been watching ever since I left"

With a nod John replied "I know"

"And I'll always cheer you on! I hate the reaction you get, you don't deserve it!"

John laughed "Randy said if you were watching you'd be upset about that"

"It's awful"

"It's a reaction, good or bad"

"So your saying it doesn't bother you?" Bex raised an eyebrow

"It's not gone un-noticed but it's their choice, I ain't changing, either their with me or their not! Fans prerogative!"

"Hmmm" that didn't make Bex feel any better, she still thought it sucked!

"Besides, my number one fan is still ridin' with me" John nudged Bex slightly which caused her to chuckle.

"Yeah, number one chain gang soldier right here!"

"You have any idea how weird it is to hear you talking about wrestling like a fan?"

"uh-huh! I scare myself!"

"I like it" John smiled

Bex smiled back, words escaping her once more.

John enjoyed the silence for a moment, he'd spent all this time wanting to see Becki again but now she was here he had no idea what to say or do! He was officially crazy!

"Where did you go?" was the only thing he came up with.

"I cant tell you exactly where cos Dad is still there, but we were in Texas"

John nodded "Do you mean your dad is still in witness protection?

"Yeah"

"But your not?"

"No"

"What about Melody?"

"Outside"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Okay, so why have you left witness protection?"

Bex shrugged "Neither of us were happy, dad is the only one who made a life for himself. He has a girlfriend now and they're expecting a baby. Mel and I just kinda existed"

"Your dad is having a baby?"

"Well his girlfriend is" Bex smirked

John smirked back and muttered "Smartass"

Bex grinned, she starting to feel a little more comfortable in Johns presence, things didn't seem awkward between them, in fact it was as if she had never left, only she had left and things had changed!

"So is this just a visit or are you here to stay?" John had been waiting to ask this since Joanne had dragged Bex into the room but he waited until he could tell that both of them felt comfortable. To John it was almost like Becki had been gone a few days but at the same time he was perfectly aware that almost a year had passed since he last saw her and a lot can change in a year.

"That depends on you" Bex replied quietly

"Don't!"

"Don't what?"

"Don't say it depends on me if you stay or not"

"Well it kinda does John!"

"No! You cant just walk in here after ten months and tell me it's down to me whether or not you stay, where you just gonna show up and then leave again?"

Bex was caught off guard by Johns sudden outburst "I…I don't know"

"Well if you were it's cruel!" John stood up and started pacing across the room.

"What?"

"You can't just show up here for a nice little visit and then disappear again! Hell you've been gone ten months and you walk in here and I realise I love you just as much now as I did then, so don't tell me it depends on me whether you're here or not cos it kills me every minute that your not!" John stopped and stood facing a stunned Becki.

"I didn't mean………."

"Didn't mean what? You were saying you'd stay if I wanted you to right?"

"Yeah but…."

"Then you should know the answer without asking me, you shouldn't have to ask, it shouldn't be down to me, either you want to stay or not"

"You know I want to stay" Bex was confused by Johns reaction but she was starting to get worked up herself.

"Then why are you asking me?" John asked in frustration

What was it about John that got Bex so emotional? Whether it be anger or love, Becki had no idea how he provoked such a reaction from her but he was about to get an angry one.

"Well John I'm asking because it's been ten months since I've seen you and I'm not a mind reader, I don't know whether your feelings would have changed or not! What am I supposed to do?"

"Ask me if my feelings have changed"

"I figured finding out if you wanted me to stay would be doing that!" Bex snapped

John sighed and tried to control his emotions "Bex, did you come here with the intention of leaving again?"

"Oh my god John, how many times do I have to say it"

"No, don't say it depends on me!"

"I don't know what you want me to say, your confusing me" Bex wasn't quite sure if she was going to cry or slap him, she had no idea what he wanted from her.

"Please don't say it depends on me whether you stay because we both know you wouldn't come back here with the intention of leaving" Stupidly John added "Unless of course you were forced into coming back like last time"

Bex hopped off the trainers table and stomped over to John, boiling with anger.

"You know what I had a choice, I never had to get on that plane but believe it or not I did want to come back, this time and last, but now I'm beginning to think I made the wrong choice! I came back and yeah I had the intention of staying, but then I realised ten months is a long time and your sleeping with someone else!"

John took a step back in shock, he was definitely not expecting Bex to know about Amber so soon.

"So I'll be going now…" Bex took a step towards John "and don't worry I wont be back this time"

Bex charged out of the trainers room, scaring the life out of Mel and Joanne who were trying to listen at the door. They watched Bex head toward the parking lot and then jumped out of the way as John charged right after her.

Becki swatted tears of frustration away as she headed towards her rental car, she couldn't believe she had just done that and she regretted it instantly. She unlocked the car door and opened it slightly before a hand appeared, shutting again.

Turning around she came face to face with John once more.

"Amber means nothing"

"Poor girl" Bex replied sarcastically

"And I mean nothing to her"

"I don't care about Amber" Bex sighed

"Obviously you do or you wouldn't have brought it up" John replied as he moved closer to Bex, practically pinning her back against the car door.

"I brought it up cos you kept saying I should know you'd want me to stay"

"Well you should"

"I thought you would, then I find out your with someone else, what am I supposed to think?"

"Okay, I see your point"

"And I see yours"

"I'm not with Amber"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she kinda annoys me"

"But you don't mind sleeping with her?"

John looked embarrassed "Yeah, not proud of that!"

Bex studied his face for a moment, she couldn't think properly when he was so close to her, trying to move further back against the car door she replied,

"I'm sorry for what I said back there"

"Me too"

"So what now?" Bex asked, still trying to move.

"Well so you know, I want you to stay!"

Becki nodded "Okay"

"And the whole Amber thing………finished as of now!"

Again Bex nodded.

"I still love you Bex" John whispered

"I love you too" Becki replied "But I sense a but!"

John smiled "But….I think it's best if we take things slow, I don't think I could take losing you again so how about for now we're just friends?"

Bex was disappointed but not surprised, she knew it made sense and he had said 'for now'.

"Friends" she agreed.

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow then?" John asked as he moved away, trying to hide his disappointed at Bex agreement to be just friends.

Bex nodded and watched as John turned to leave, sighing she turned and opened the car door, she'd wait for Mel there, as she was about to get in John yelled,

"Oh yeah, Bex!"

"Yeah"

"Blonde ain't your colour!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Becki only had to wait a few minutes before Mel and Joanne appeared at the car.

"What happened?" Jo asked

"We're friends" Bex sighed

"Huh?" was Mel's reply

"We're friends! Just friends!"

"Ah, that's crap! You two need your heads bashing together" Mel huffed as Joanne sniggered.

Bex ignored Mel, "I need a drink! A strong one"

"I know a bar we can go to" Jo replied,

"Do you know your way to the hotel?"

"Yeah" Bex nodded as Melody hopped into the car.

"Okay, go there, get changed, I'll meet you there and then we'll go party"

Randy cornered John as he re-entered the arena.

"So what happened?"

John sighed "You coulda warned me that it was Bex you were hugging"

"And how was I meant to do that with Joanne right next to me?"

"I dunno, smoke signals or something"

Randy laughed "I'll be sure to remember that for next time, so what happened?"

"We're friends!"

"Huh?"

"Me and Bex, just friends!"

Randy raised an eyebrow, "Have you taken too many chair shots to the head?"

"Ha ha, funny!"

"seriously?"

"I suggested it, she agreed so we're just friends"

"You two need your heads banging together, your both idiots!"

"Shut up and move, I need a drink!"

An hour later John and Randy were sat in a bar with Carlito and Adam Copeland, Randy was watching girls while Adam and Carlito played cards. John was staring at his beer.

"Dude, what's wrong wit you?" Carlito asked John as he took a shot after losing the current round of cards

"Bex came back tonight" Randy answered for him as he winked at a passing girl.

"Bex? Oh your old assistant?"

"And girlfriend" Randy added

"And the problem is?" Adam asked

"Genius here suggested they just be friends even though he's head over heels for her"

"Randy shut up" John muttered

Adam laughed "It's not the end of the world, besides I thought you were tapping Amber"

John glared at Adam, he knew there was a reason why he didn't hang out with him, then he realised something, "Oh crap, Amber!"

"Huh?" Randy asked

"I told her I'd see her tonight"

Adam laughed "What you waiting for then?"

"Yeah I'd shut up" Carlito told Adam as John glared and practically growled at Adam.

"Don't worry she'll probably be in someone else's bed by now" Randy replied

John shrugged "I guess"

"Somehow I think your gonna have a better night here" Randy added with a grin

"Why?"

"Look at the door"

John looked over and sighed, Joanne, Melody and Bex had just walked in.

"Oh god!" Melody announced two seconds after she entered the bar.

"What?" Jo asked

"Look" Mel pointed to the opposite side of the room

"Oh god!"

"Huh?" Bex followed the direction the girls were looking and groaned.

"Great, just great!"

"It's ok, we'll stay over here" Jo replied as she followed Becki to the bar.

"Does that mean I've got to stay over here?" Mel asked as Bex ordered beers and shots.

"Yes" Bex snapped and groaned as Randy appeared at Melody's side.

"Hey ladies!"

"What do you want?" Jo asked

"Nice to see you too" Randy winked as Joanne rolled her eyes.

"I was wondering if you lovely ladies would like to join us at our table" as he said this Randy wrapped an arm round Mel's shoulders, she froze instantly causing him to chuckle.

"No thanks, we're fine here" Jo replied as she glance at Bex who had just downed one shot and was about to do the same to Mel's shot.

"Nonsense, we're all friends!" Randy smirked as with his free hand he grabbed Bex and dragged both girls to the table as Joanne followed.

"Carlito, Adam, remember Mel and Bex?"  
Carlito nodded and said hi to both girls while Adam looked Bex up and down.

"I'm sure I would remember meeting someone so beautiful but I don't so I think that means we haven't met, I'm Adam" Adam held his hand out to Bex while John wished he could kill Adam on the spot.

"Bex, and we have met!" Adam frowned and sat back down as John and Randy smirked.

"Howdy, John!" Mel said as she sat in Randy's chair.

"Welcome back Mel"

Melody squeaked as she was lifted out of the seat and back down onto Randy's lap.

"That's better" Randy smirked.

Bex and Joanne sat next to Adam and Carlito, John watched Bex down a beer as she sat opposite him.

"Thirsty?" he asked as she placed the bottle on the table and grabbed Melody's untouched bottle.

"Yeah" she replied before taking a swig.

John and Joanne shared a look before excusing themselves to go to the bar for more drinks.

"Is that cos of me?" John asked as Jo ordered the drinks

"I don't know, probably, tell me though, why did you suggest being friends?"  
"Cos I'm stupid" John shrugged

"Yeah, but why?"

"Cos every time I get her back she leaves, if we're friends it wont hurt as much"

"Uh-huh keep telling yourself that!" Jo replied as she handed him some drinks and made her way back to the table.

A few hours later all the girls were drunk and out on the dance floor. Adam and Carlito had left after Adam got shot down by Bex on two more occasions which left Randy and John at the table watching the girls dance.

"Ya know, your gonna wear holes in her if you keep staring at her" Randy said to John as he continued to watch Becki intently.

"Just checking she's ok"

"Yeah course you are" Randy rolled his eyes

"What?"

"Will you just go and ravish her already!"

"Shut up" John muttered as the girls came back over.

Bex and Joanne flopped into their seats and grabbed their beers as Melody sat in between John and Randy.

"Having fun?" Randy asked

"Yeah, would be more fun if my damn leg didn't hurt so much after ten minutes dancing" Mel replied

John mentally kicked himself, he'd never even asked Bex how she was, idiot, he looked over at her and noticed she'd looked down at the floor when Melody mentioned her leg. Joanne noticed also.

Before anyone could say anything Melody was talking again, a huge change from her usual self!

"You know I had the weirdest dream about you two"

"Who?" Randy asked

"You and John!"

"Oh really" Randy raised an amused eyebrow

"Yeah, you shared the wwe title but it turned into a baby and you freaked some woman out cos she thought you were a gay couple with a baby!"

Bex almost choked on her drink as John and Randy looked at each other then at Mel with scared looks on their faces.

"Girl your scary!" John said as he looked back at Randy and shuddered.

"What?" Mel asked as Becki was still choking while Joanne tried to help before cracking up herself.

"A gay couple? These two?" Jo spluttered

"Yeah, with a baby!" Mel replied not seeing what was so funny especially when both Bex and Jo burst into a fresh fit of laughter.

"Okay you two have well and truly had enough!" Randy said with a smirk

"Whatever, I'm going to dance, you coming Bex" Jo asked as she stood up unsteadily.

"Sure" Bex hopped up and headed to dance floor as Johns eyes followed her.

"You know he's never taken his eyes off you" Jo said to Bex as they danced

"I'd noticed"

"Do you really just want to be friends?"

"Um…No!" Bex gave Jo a weird look

"Then why did you agree?"

"Cos it makes sense I guess!"

"Ugh, you two are impossible! Fine! Just friends!"

The girls carried on dancing, all the while being watched by John. It wasn't long till they were approached by a couple of guys, Jo instantly started dancing with one of them to a slow song which left a rather reluctant Bex with the other. She hadn't really been near guys since she left and she certainly didn't dress to attract them. All she was wearing was a white t-shirt and jeans, not at all revealing but the guy she was stuck with seemed to like it, must be the blonde hair!

Bex couldn't help but make eye contact with John for the first time that night as the guys hands started to wander in places she didn't want them and she breathed a sigh of relief when John shot out of his chair the second her eyes locked with his.

A few seconds that felt like an eternity for Bex later John arrived.

"'Scuse me!" John said to the guy

The guy took one look at John and moved aside, John instantly stepped up to Bex and wrapped an arm round her waist.

"You okay?" he asked as he danced with her.

"Thanks"

"No problem" he replied as Bex relaxed in his arms.

"I should have asked you this earlier but how are you?"

Even though she was well on her way to being drunk Bex knew what he meant,

"I'm okay, my foot hurts a little sometimes but all other injuries are healed"

"Nightmares?" John asked as another slow song was played, something John was grateful for, he got to have Becki in his arms longer.

"Two or three a week I guess"

John didn't know what else to say, being friends was going to be weird if he couldn't think of anything to say. His thoughts was interrupted by Bex saying,

"Your not in them anymore"

John couldn't help but smile "Good"

Their eyes met once more and Bex could feel herself move towards him until their lips were millimetres away from one another, but that's when the song ended and a drunken Joanne called Becki back to the table which caused them to break eye contact. The moment was gone.

Bex looked back at John who had moved away, they smiled slightly and made their way back to the table separately.

Just friends!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

A few hours later they all arrived back at the hotel, Joanne and Melody were definitely drunk but Bex didn't seem that bad.

Randy and John were watching with amused looks on their faces as Bex tried to carry Mel down the corridor to their room while Jo skipped along in front of them.

"Geez Mel cant you walk by yourself?" Bex complained as she tried to stop Mel from falling over.

"Nope I cant walk" Mel looked behind her and smirked before whispering to Bex "Randy Orton is behind me"

"Yes I know" Bex replied

"Randy Orton is hot you know" Mel tried to whisper but it was heard by everyone.

Randy was smirking and nudging John on the arm till Bex replied

"Can't say I've noticed!"

"Hey!" Randy complained as John started to laugh.

At the other end of the hallway a voice disturbed them,

"What's all the noise about?"

Bex let Melody go causing Mel to stumble into the wall and giggle as Bex leapt into the arms of one Jeff Hardy.

"Bex?" Jeff asked the bundle that had just jumped on him

"Uh-huh, what you doing here?"

"I could say the same to you! Nice hair!" Jeff replied as he looked around.

Mel had now latched onto Randy's arm, Joanne was skipping around John who didn't look very happy.

"Thanks! I'm back! Now you!" Bex ordered as she hugged him tighter.

"Jo called me and told me to come, said she had a surprise! And what a surprise, only the bright spark never booked me a room and I've been sat outside her door since I arrived!"

"oops" Jo replied as John grabbed her arm to stop her dancing round him.

"Stay in our room" Mel offered

"Yeah!" Bex chimed in

"What?" was the simultaneous reply from John and Randy.

"Yeah I've only got a sofa bed but Bex has a huge bed that you can fit in!"

"Or in the sober world you get the sofa bed" John muttered as Randy sniggered at him.

"Cos you know Bex and John aren't getting back together, they're just friends! So you can have her bed! This is Randy Orton you know?" Mel giggled as she pointed at Randy and tripped over her own feet.

Jeff looked at Bex and noticed the sadness in her eyes, he didn't think it would take long before her and John got back together or he hoped it wouldn't as they both looked pretty miserable at that moment in time.

"How about we get you in that big bed!" Randy said as he scooped Mel up and carried her down the hallway to what he was told was Mel and Bex hotel room.

John helped Joanne into her room before going to check on the others, he found Bex propped in the doorway as both Randy and Jeff tried to convince Mel that she should sleep in the big bed, not Jeff!

"Hey"

"Hi" Bex replied wearily, she just wanted to go to bed.

"When you arrived at the bar I would've thought that it would be you that was drunk" John said as he watched Melody jump from the bed to the sofa bed.

"I stopped drinking after a while, I like to be in control of my actions"

"That's sensible"

"Although I think I could have let my hair down tonight"

"Why?" John asked as Randy threw Mel over his shoulder and carried her back to the bed.

"Because someone never took their eyes off me long enough for me to get into any trouble" Becki replied with a smirk.

John would have loved nothing more than to grab her and show exactly why he wouldn't take his eyes off her but he knew he had to stick to his decision.

He shrugged "What are friends for?"

Bex sighed, she was gonna hate this arrangement "Yeah"

"Goodnight"

"Night" Bex replied as she watched John walk away.

The next morning Bex woke up bright and early, Mel was in a heap under the covers and Bex was surprised to find Jeff already up and watching cartoons on the TV.

"Morning" Bex said quietly, she didn't think Mel would wake up but didn't want to take the risk.

"Good morning" Jeff tapped the sofa, inviting Bex to go sit with him.

Becki obliged and got herself comfy, swinging her legs over Jeff's lap.

"So, how are you?" Jeff asked as Bex settled down.

"I'm good, how bout you?"

"I'm always good" Jeff grinned "Mind me asking what's going on with you and John?"

Bex sighed, wondering how many more times she would have to say this "We're friends"

Raising an eyebrow Jeff asked "And that's what you want?"

"No"

"Then do something about it, you guys aren't meant to be friends you're destined to be together"

"Aww" Bex smiled

"It's true" Jeff replied

"We'll see"

Bex and Jeff talked for a while, catching each other up on what had been going on for the past ten months before a groan escaped from under the covers on the bed.

"Morning sunshine!" Bex sing songed.

The only reply was a middle finger appearing from under the sheets.

"Nice" Bex sniggered "How about I go and get Randy to help you get up"

"Sod off!" Mel replied groggily as she sat up.

Jeff started laughing "That's so British!"

Becki couldn't help but laugh at Jeff as Melody glared and said "Here's something else British……Bugger Off!"

"Ooooh look who's grumpy" Jeff mocked in a girly voice.

"Ugh go away" Mel complained as she flopped back down pulling the sheet over her head as she did so.

A knock at door caused Mel to groan some more,

"It's open" Bex called and a few seconds later Joanne appeared looking grey!

Jeff laughed "You feeling ok Jo?"

"Shut up" Joanne muttered as she placed a laptop bag and a bunch of papers on the bed

"Welcome back Bex" Jo mumbled before leaving the room.

Smirking Bex hopped up off the sofa and grabbed the laptop.

"Oh god your gonna be permanently attached to that thing ain't ya?" Jeff groaned

"Who me? No!" Bex grinned "Now shush while I do some work!"

A couple of hours later Bex was surrounded by papers whilst Melody flicked through TV channels.

"How much longer?" Mel complained

"Just let me sort out these two magazine interviews" Bex replied, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"When you getting your hair dyed?"

"When I have time" Bex stared at the pile of papers on her right for a moment before she started rifling through them.

"Anyone would think you haven't been doing this job for the past ten months, why is there so much?"

"Joanne has been doing some of it too, now its all mine" Bex looked up from the papers "Jo and Jeff are just across the hall if you wanna go get something to eat, I'll meet you later"

"Nah I'll wait! Just hurry up!"

Mel waited impatiently for another twenty minutes until Bex finally turned the laptop off.

"Woooo, finally!"

"Quit complaining" Bex snapped as she picked up a bunch of papers from her printer.

"Now what are you doing? What are they for?" Mel groaned

"Oh don't worry you can get your food, I just need to give these to John, it's his next schedule"

"So organised! Now organise yourself and get back with him"

"Mel!" Bex warned

"What? You both want each other just get on with it"

"Same applies to you and Randy" Bex countered

"That's different"

"How so?"

"We've never really been together in the first place"

"Well just get on with it then!"

"Shut up" Mel pouted

"Only if you shut up about John"

"Fine" Mel huffed "Can we get food now?"

"Of course" Bex smirked before heading out the door.

Bex and Mel had dragged Joanne and Jeff for lunch with them so they were all sat in hotel restaurant when John walked in.

"Yo John!" Jo called

"Seriously Jo don't say yo!" John said as he sat down across from Bex

"So sorry" Jo grumbled as John smirked at her.

"Where's Randy?" Jeff asked

"Hitting on some chick at reception" a thud was heard under the table "Ow! What in the hell was that for?" John glared at Jo who had kicked him.

Jo motioned her head as discretely as she could in Melody's direction. Melody was pretending she hadn't heard the conversation.

John shrugged and rubbed his shin whilst glaring at Joanne. Bex watched the interaction with an amused look on her face.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

Bex handed him the bunch of papers "Next schedule, got your flights on there too"

John looked over the papers with a grin on his face before looking up and saying "Have I mentioned that I missed you?"

Bex laughed "Nope"

"Well I've missed ya! You need to teach Jo how to be so organised! Ow! Geez!" John glared at Joanne as she'd kicked him once again.

"What?" Jo asked innocently

"I hate you!" John replied, rubbing his shin again.

Joanne made kissing noises in reply!

It was then that Randy made an appearance, "The Legend Killer has arrived, what's happening people?"

"John is hatin' on me!" Jo replied whilst smiling sweetly in a glaring Johns direction.

"Ah! That sounds like fun, can I join in?" Randy replied as he made John move over so he could sit down.

Joanne cast him an evil look but all Randy did was blow her a kiss.

"Hey Jeff, Bex, Melody" Randy added.

"Hey" both Bex and Jeff replied, Mel stayed quiet.

Randy noticed but chose not to say anything, he'd ask her later when there was no-one else around.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Randy asked the group.

"Working, I've got ECW and Smackdown to be at!" Jo replied

"I got ECW" John added

"How's your eye?" Randy asked referring to the black eye John had received at the hands of Sabu the previous night.

John shrugged "I'll live!"

"What about you guys?" Randy looked to Mel, Bex and Jeff.

"I'm gonna bug Matt at Smackdown, he doesn't know you two are back yet does he?"

"Don't think so" Bex replied "I'm gonna catch up on all of John's schedule" she added to Randy.

"Mel?" Randy tried again.

Mel completely ignored Randy and turned to Bex, "I'm gonna go back up to the room, you got the key?"

Bex looked from Mel to Randy and back again before handing Melody the key.

"Thanks" Mel replied before walking away, never once looking at Randy.

Everyone watched her leave before another thud was heard.

"Ow!" John yelled

"That was your fault" Jo hissed

"Why?"

"Where's Randy? Oh he's hitting on some chick in reception" Jo replied in a dumb voice.

"You told her?" Randy asked incredulously.

John glared at Joanne before he slapped Randy round the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"It's your fault for hitting on the chick"

"You two are like five year olds" Jo complained

"Well he shouldn't be hitting on chicks when Mel is around"

"And you shouldn't tell her" Randy snapped back.

Jeff chuckled before getting up "I'll go check on her"

"I'll come with you" Jo replied, giving Randy and John a final glare before leaving.

"What?" Randy asked as John shook his head at him.

"I get in shit cos you think with the brain in your crotch!"

"Well it ain't my fault your mouth don't have a lock!" was Randy's grumpy reply.

Both men had completely forgotten that Becki was sat across from them.

"How bout your both idiots?" Bex couldn't hide her smirk when they both looked over to her.

"Randy do you like Mel?" Bex asked

"Yeah of course I do"

"In what way do you like her?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like her the way I like Jeff?" that comment brought a frown to Johns face "Or do you like her the way John likes me?"

"In what way do you like Jeff?" John asked on Randy's behalf

Bex smiled at him "Like a brother or best friend"

"Oh, Okay!" John smirked.

"Can I go for I care about her, but not in the brother or best friend way?"

"So the way John likes me?"

"No! John loves you! I don't love Mel, well not yet anyway!" Randy answered

"God you're an idiot" John observed

"Shut up dude!" Randy snapped

"Boys!" Bex interrupted "First of all Randy, Mel likes you too and I don't mean in the sister or best friend way either! So number one, you shouldn't be hitting on other girls in or near her presence!"

"And John shouldn't tell her right?" Randy added

Bex rolled her eyes "He shouldn't have to cover for you but better yet you shouldn't be doing anything that he needs to cover up"

"I cant help it if women are all over me"

"Oh please" John muttered

"Look Randy, if you really like Mel the way you say you do it shouldn't matter how many women 'fall at your feet'"

"She's right" John added

"How'd you know?" Randy asked, feeling like a school boy getting told off.

"Because if you really want someone you'll do anything to get them, and once you have them you'll do anything to keep them because absolutely nothing compares to them" John replied, never taking his eyes off Becki.

Smiling Bex added "Exactly! What he said"

"Geez, fine I'll go talk to her! But seriously you two get over it a jump each others bones already!"

Randy left Bex and John at the table but they didn't have chance to say anything to each other before Amber stormed over to the table.

"And who is this?" she demanded glaring at Bex.

John sighed "My assistant"

Bex raised an eyebrow at John as Amber sat down and latched onto his arm.

"Oh! Be a good little assistant and get me a soda"

"Amber …." John was about to protest but Bex interrupted

"It's okay, I'll get it" Bex smiled sweetly before leaving the table.

"Why are you eating with your assistant?" Amber asked

"Cos she's a person not a servant!"

"Hmmm! And what happened to you last night?"

"I was busy"

"I missed you" Amber smiled as she ran her hand over his thigh

John moved her hand away.

"What's the matter baby?"

"Nothing" John answered tightly as he tried to move away from her.

"Then how about we go up to your room?"

"No! Amber I don't want to do this anymore"

"Do what baby?" Amber asked sweetly

"He doesn't want to sleep with you" Bex replied for him.

John hadn't expected Bex to come back, but she had and she'd brought the soda with her.

"Excuse me but this is none of your business" Amber snapped

"Well you see it kinda is" Bex replied

"Look bitch if you want to keep your job I suggest you give me my soda and get lost"

Bex smirked "You want your soda?"

"Yes!" Amber held her hand out for the glass that was in Bex hand.

Shrugging Bex replied "Okay" before tipping the contents of the glass over Amber's head!

"I'm out!" Bex mimicked John before heading back to her room leaving a spluttering Amber with a highly amused John.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Jo and Jeff found Melody laying on her bed staring at the ceiling when they arrived at the hotel room.

"Hey Mel" Jo whispered as Jeff bounded over and bounced on the bed next to Mel.

"Howdy" Mel sighed back as Jeff got comfy beside her.

"What's up?" Jeff asked as he pulled her up to sit beside him and promptly wrapped his arm around her.

Mel froze momentarily as she processed the fact that Jeff had his arm around her as Jo smirked.

"Mel!" Jo laughed as Jeff waved a hand in front of her face.

Getting over the shock Mel replied "Randy's a jerk!"

"Coulda told you that" Jo replied

"Jo!" Jeff scolded

"What?"

"He's not a jerk all the time" Jeff replied which caused Mel to laugh.

"Randy has a crappy attitude, he just needs some sense knocking into him" Jo said to Mel, ignoring Jeff.

"I don't think I can be bothered with his attitude, he's not the same Randy I remember" Mel replied quietly.

"He's in there, just coax him out" Jeff offered

"Like I said, I cant be bothered!"

Jo laughed "You and Bex are definitely a pair"

"Huh?"

"Yeah huh?" Jeff added with a grin as Jo rolled her eyes at him.

"You cant be bothered with Randy and Bex is just going along with this stupid friends thing John has cooked up! You should both just get on with it"

"I don't think Randy and I are in the same league as Bex and John, in fact we're nowhere near that!"

"Yeah but both of you are refusing to go for what you want!" Jeff added

"Both of us have been to hell and back, maybe we'd just like a simple life with no drama" Mel snapped

"Okay, sorry" Jo backed off sensing it was a sore subject, however Jeff didn't!

"Every life has drama Mel!"

"And I've had my fair share! So has Bex!"

"Yeah! So now you should both have a bit of happiness but your not gonna get it if you don't go for it, instead you'll both be miserable coz the ones you want are right in front of you but not with you"

Mel looked from Jeff to Jo and shrugged.

"For a guy that jumps off twenty foot ladders you sure have some wisdom"

"Why thank you" Jeff smirked

Just then they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Mel sighed when the door opened and Randy appeared.

"Umm….can I talk to Mel please?"

* * *

Bex walked along the corridor with a smirk on her face, she couldn't quite believe what she had just done but damn it felt good. She'd just seen Randy enter her hotel room so Bex figured Jo and Jeff would be leaving any minute now so she'd hang out with them till Randy and Mel had finished talking.

She waited around outside the door for a few minutes until she saw a soda covered Amber storming down the hall towards her, with John following close behind her.

"You little bitch!" Amber spat as she stomped right up to Becki and slapped her hard across the face.

"Your so gonna get fired" Amber continued to scream as Bex reeled from the slap.

It was at that point the hotel room door opened, Jo and Mel appeared with Jeff and Randy behind them.

"Well apologise and I may save your little job" Amber sneered as Bex smirked but refused to look at or say anything to Amber.

This only infuriated Amber more so she slapped Becki once more.

"Oh she didn't!" Mel gasped

"She did" Jo replied with a glare as John stood watching helplessly down the corridor.

The second slap did it, as Amber looked over to Mel and Jo Becki reached out and returned the slap, harder! So hard it knocked Amber to the ground.

No one had a chance to react as no sooner had Amber hit the ground than she was up and lunging at Bex, ramming her into the wall.

"Whoa" Randy muttered as Bex and Amber started shoving each other.

Mel and Jo stormed over as Amber tackled Bex to the ground, she was the cousin of Triple H after all!

John watched in a stunned silence as the girls rolled around on the floor, Amber was trying to tear Bex hair out but Mel was already on Amber, pulling her up by the hair.

He had no idea what to do so he just watched!

"Get off me!" Amber yelled as Mel dragged her off Becki and Jo helped Bex up.

"No way Barbie" Mel replied.

"Bex calm down" Jo pleaded as Bex struggled free and lunged at Amber, spearing her to the floor as Mel jumped out of the way.

Jeff and Randy stood in the doorway as Amber and Bex went at it once more whilst Jo and Mel screamed obscenities at Amber from a distance.

"Is it wrong that this is turning me on?" Jeff said to Randy.

Randy simply cast him a look that said 'your insane' before turning his attention back to the girls.

Amber was on top of Becki, she'd just slapped her again so Bex swung back knocking Amber off her. Before Amber could retaliate huge arms circled her waist as another pair of arms wrapped themselves around Bex.

"Get off me Paul!" Amber yelled as she struggled in Triple H's arms!

"Not gonna happen" Paul replied in an annoyed tone, Amber was the biggest pain in his ass!

"Let me go!" she tried again

"No!" Paul yelled back before dragging her away down the hall.

Mel and Jo watched Paul drag Amber down the hall, past John who was leaning against the wall with a stunned look on his face. When they turned back to Becki, Mel squealed

"Whoa!"

"Huh?" Jo asked before looking in the same direction as Mel to find Bex trying desperately to get out of Shawn Michaels grasp.

"Let go of me!" Bex snapped

"Not until you calm down sweetheart" Shawn replied calmly before looking over to Jo.

"Hey Jo Jo, gonna introduce me to your friends?"

"Hi Shawn" Jo smiled "Girl in your arms is Bex, Johns assistant and this is her friend Melody"

Shawn tightened his grip on the still struggling Bex "Well hello Bex and hello Melody"

"Hi" Bex said through clenched teeth "Now let me go"

"Nope" Shawn grinned before looking at Mel who was just staring at Shawn with her mouth wide open.

"Don't worry, she does this a lot!" Jo said with a smirk as she looked at Mel.

"Okaaaay! Someone should check on him" Shawn nodded in Johns direction "He looks a bit shell shocked"

"I'll do it" Jeff said

"I'll come with you" Jo said before turning to Randy "You wanted to talk to Mel right?"

"Yeah" Randy replied walking over to Mel

"Come on Mel" Randy said taking her arm, but Mel was still staring at Shawn and she nearly fell over her own feet as Randy led her back to the room never once taking her eyes off Shawn.

Shawn chuckled as the door closed and further up the hall Jo and Jeff shoved John into another room.

"Looks like it's just you and me kid" Shawn said to the still struggling figure in his arms.

* * *

"What the hell?" Jo yelled as she shoved John into his hotel room.

John didn't reply he just sat down on his bed and looked up at Jo as Jeff flopped on the bed behind him.

"I assume that was about you?" Jo said a little more calmly

"No"

"What?"

"It was about a soda!" John replied

Joanne looked confused and was about to say something when Jeff shattered the silence.

"Ooh skittles!"

Both John and Jo cast him a strange look as he tucked into a packet of one of his favourite candies before turning their attention back to one another.

"A soda?" Joanne asked incredulously

"Yeah" John replied as a small smirk spread across his lips "Bex dumped one on Ambers head!"

Jo looked shocked for a moment, was about to say something but just burst out laughing instead!

"Nice one Bex" Jeff muttered as he flung a skittle into the air and caught it in his mouth.

"But why didn't you stop the fighting?" Jo managed to ask

"I dunno! I was shocked, did you see Bex? I didn't think she could fight like that"

"That's coz you think she's a little innocent girl that needs protecting but in reality she could probably kick your ass!" Jeff replied

Jo laughed "Yeah, what he said!"

John ignored them as he thought about Bex "She was good" he muttered as Jeff and Jo shared a knowing look.

* * *

Out in the hallway Shawn still had a firm grip on Becki.

"Now if I let you go are you gonna charge off in Amber's direction or are you gonna sit down and tell me what happened?"

"You want me to sit in the hotel corridor and tell you?"

"It's as good a place as any" Shawn replied

Bex sighed "Fine! I'll sit and tell you what happened"

"Right answer" Shawn said as he slowly loosened his grip.

Once Bex was free she turned around and looked at Shawn before flopping down onto the floor. She sat crossed legged waiting for Shawn to join her. Smirking Shawn obliged and sat cross legged opposite her in the middle of the hotel corridor.

"So your Shawn Michaels right?" Bex asked and Shawn nodded

"My friend Mel loves you, she used to rave about you when you won the championship or something"

"That's the girl I just met yes?"

"Oh um yeah, that's her" Bex smirked

"Well that explains a lot!" Shawn chuckled "And your John's assistant and ex-girlfriend?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Well Jo told me you were his assistant and I don't think there is anyone in this company that hasn't heard of the infamous Bex!"

"Oh" Bex didn't know what to think of that.

"Now, you wanna tell me what happened?"

"The silly cow slapped me!" Becki replied matter of factly.

Smirking Shawn replied "But why did she slap you?"

"I threw a diet Pepsi over her head!"

Shawn tried to hold his laughter but couldn't "You did what?"  
"Threw a diet Pepsi over her head!" Bex replied as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well I'm sure this is the part we're I tell you that that was a very naughty thing to do and that you should apologise but I don think I will" Shawn said with a snigger.

Bex smirked "And why not?"

"Because it's just too funny!"

Bex laughed "Yeah! It is isn't it? Yay me!"

Shawn laughed "Are you ok? Your not hurt are you?"

"Nah! I'm fine" Bex replied

"Good! Now how about we go get a coffee and you can tell me more about the soda incident?" Shawn asked as he stood up and held his hand out to Bex!

Bex took the offered hand "Sure!"

* * *

"That was Shawn Michaels wasn't it?" Mel finally asked once she was safely inside her hotel room for fifteen minutes.

Glad the silence was finally over, Randy smirked "Yeah that was Shawn"

"Oh my god!"

"You really haven't changed Mel!" Mel watched Randy for a moment, not sure whether she should say what she was thinking or not, with a shrug Mel muttered

"Wish I could say the same for you"

"Pardon?" Randy asked

Mel sighed, she, she may as well get it over with!

"I said I wish I could say the same about you"

"What does that mean?"

"It means you've changed Randy"

"No I haven't!" Randy replied stubbornly

"Your not the guy I remember"

"I'm exactly the same honey!"

"No" Mel sighed "Your not"

Randy shrugged "Well I think I am!"

Mel let out a frustrated sigh "Fine, go away!"

"No! Why are you being so weird?"

"Why did you stay with me at the hospital?" Mel blurted out

"Huh? I thought we've had this conversation before?"

"We have! But now I want to know why you REALLY stayed with me! Was it just to get into my pants?" Mel snapped

"What?" Randy half yelled, he couldn't believe she'd think that.

"You heard me!"

"I cant believe you'd ask that!"

"Well what other reason would there be for the phone calls or the TV and cable in my hospital room? You must have wanted something out of it!"

"If you wanna think that, fine!" Randy snapped

"Well judging by your actions the past 24 hours what other impression am I going to get? You hit on anything that moves!"

"That is not true Melody!" Randy sighed, girls are confusing!

"It certainly looks like it, and you've got this arrogant look plastered on your face that I just so wanna smack off!"

"You know what? I cant help it if girls want me and you certainly don't give me any encouragement!"

Mel knew then and there that Randy had definitely changed from the man she knew before.

"Ok, here's some encouragement! Get Out!"

"What?"

"Get Out!" Mel knew she was being somewhat unreasonable but she didn't care.

Randy was stunned, but he was angry from Melody's earlier claim "Fine!" he snapped and headed for the door.

"And here is another bit of encouragement Randy! Stay away from me, I want nothing to do with you anymore!"

Randy paused, those words hurt him more than anything had ever hurt him before but he was to stubborn to admit it or try and solve the problem. Instead he yelled "You got it" before slamming the door on his departure.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Two months later, the day after SummerSlam, John and Randy were sat at ringside watching the technicians put the ring together for Raw.

"So you bummed about not winning the title at home?"

John shrugged "Nah, it would have been cool but I roll with the punches ya know"

"You got your script for tonight yet?" Randy asked as he winked at one of the female technicians.

"Yeah, Bex dropped it off earlier, the current draft says I interrupt Jeff's return match and beat Edge all the way to the back and outside, then I send him for a swim in the sound!"

Randy laughed "Your gonna love that ain't ya?"

"Oh yeah!" John laughed back.

"How is Bex? I've not seen her for a few weeks, where's she been?"

"She's been working from home, or should I say Jeff's!" John replied grudgingly

"Do I detect a hint of jealously?" Randy smirked

"She spends all her time with him"

"And who's fault is that? You're the one that suggested being friends!"

"Yeah but friends hang out with each other, Bex avoids me at all costs other than to give me my schedule!"

Randy shrugged "At least now Jeff's back, that means Bex will be too!"

"Not necessarily! She'll more than likely go and stay with Mel at Matt's place, especially since Mel wont come on the road anymore!" John replied, the last comment aimed directly at Randy.

"That's Mel's problem"

"Oh really, that's why you hardly go near a girl until Melody is in sight? You really need to stop with the 'who's gonna make who jealous first' game, Mel will win every time!"

Randy didn't reply, he thought back over the past two months. Every time Mel and Randy would be in the same vicinity they would purposefully try to make the other jealous. Randy had started it by flirting with girls right in front of Melody so he couldn't really complain when Melody started flirting with guys right in front of him. But he knew her heart wasn't in it, if he was honest his wasn't either!

"Yo! Earth to Randall!" John snapped his fingers in front of Randy's face.

"Huh! What?"

"You zoned out! Just talk to Mel already"

"Take your own advice" Randy grumbled

"I talk to Mel!" John replied smugly

"Jackass! I mean her" Randy pointed to the ramp, Becki was making her way down it towards them.

"Hey stranger" Randy called

"Hey" Bex replied with a smile.

John watched her closely as she strolled over, she'd dyed her hair back to brown and John marvelled at how it looked golden under the lights at ringside. As he took in the rest of her he had to admit that staying at Jeff's must have been good for her. Thanks to the short denim skirt she was wearing he could tell that her skin was no longer pale but lightly tanned and most importantly she looked relaxed and happy.

"Nice top" Randy said with a smirk as Bex stopped in front of them and looked down at her 'Chain Gang Battalion' t-shirt that was tied up around her waist.

"Thanks" Bex replied whist glancing at John who also had a smirk on his face now that he'd actually noticed the shirt.

"What can we do for you? Couldn't bear to be away from me any longer?" Randy teased

Bex sniggered "Damn, you found me out! I just couldn't wait a minute longer to see you Randy, I've been pining for you"

Randy pouted "Say it with a bit less sarcasm!"

Bex stuck her tongue out at Randy before turning to John "Your wanted!"

"What for?" John asked, hoping that Bex would say she wanted him.

Wishful thinking!

"Five Questions!"

"So they're sending you to get me now?"

Bex smirked "Apparently you wont whine at me!"

"I'm gonna kill that……….."

John was cut off by Bex hand over his mouth, even that made his skin tingle!

"Just be a good boy and go do it!"

" And what do I get if I do?" John asked with a smirk when Bex removed her hand.

"I'll give ya a cookie!" Bex smirked back "Now move coz I've gotta go"

"Aww and here was me thinking you'd keep me company" Randy whined

"Where you gotta go?" John asked as he started walking with Bex towards the back, dragging Randy behind him who was following without protest.

"Shawn's asked me to go over and help out with whatever he and Paul are filming for tonight"

"Oh! I didn't know you and Shawn we're friends"

"We have been for a while now" Bex was going say since she'd given Amber a Pepsi shower but decided against it.

"Ok! Do you need a ride back to the hotel tonight?" John asked expectantly as Randy sniggered behind him.

Becki paused for a moment, making sure to keep a smile on her face "Thanks but I've already said I'll ride with Jeff"

John nodded curtly as Bex waved at someone before turning back to John "I've gotta go, see you guys later!"

"Ouch!" Randy muttered as John watched Bex dash off down the hall.

* * *

Bex held her hand tightly over her mouth as Shawn rolled around on a table in front of Triple H, this was the fifth take of the segment that would be shown on Raw later that night of DX wrecking Vince McMahon's plane. They couldn't seem to finish filming the segment as either Paul or Bex would start laughing at Shawn. Sure enough this time as Shawn rolled across the table someone giggled causing the shoot to stop.

"Ah come on, I'm not that funny!" Shawn called from the floor as Paul cracked up laughing again.

Quite a few takes later they managed to finish the shoot, in the end everyone but the camera guys had to turn their backs or leave the room.

"Hiya honey!" Shawn said to Bex as he slung an arm across her shoulders as the crew filed out of the room.

"Hey, why exactly did you need me here?" Bex asked.

"Aww didn't you know? You're my inspiration!" Shawn teased as Paul strolled over to them.

"Hey Bex"

"Hi Paul"

"So what did you think of the shoot?"  
"Hilarious! How did you keep a straight face with this goof rolling around in front of you?"

"Hey!" Shawn pouted "I resent that!"

Bex smiled "You're a goof and you know it"

"She's got a point Shawn" Paul added with a smirk

Sighing Shawn replied in true DX fashion "Sheesh! A guy can't have any fun round here"

Both Paul and Bex laughed as Shawn pouted and sulked,

"How about we feed you? Would that cheer you up?" Paul asked Shawn

"Bring on the food" Shawn replied perking up, causing Bex to laugh again.

"Your easily amused today" Paul observed

"That's cos she's seen lover boy" Shawn teased in a girly voice

"Huh?" Paul asked as Shawn simply pointed to Bex t-shirt.

"Oh!" Paul smirked

"You two shut up" Bex smacked them both on their arms "I'm always easily amused by big babies"

"I think she just insulted us!" Shawn said to Paul

Bex rolled her eyes at the pair before she spotted long dark purple hair emerging through a door further down the corridor. Bex smirked and took off down the hall, leaving Paul and Shawn watching as she leapt into the arms of one Jeff Hardy.

"Yay! You're here!" Bex squealed as Jeff picked her up and hugged her.

"Well I'd kinda have to be with tonight being my return match and all" Jeff replied

Bex stuck her tongue out at her friend "You know what I meant stupid"

"What's with insulting everyone today?" Shawn asked as he and Paul appeared behind them.

"Your just so easy to insult" Bex replied with a grin.

"Welcome back Jeff" Paul said and Shawn nodded in agreement as he pulled faces at Bex.

"I'd say watch out for this one but I think its too late! She's caught ya!" Shawn said referring to Bex literally being wrapped around Jeff.

"I keep trying to get rid of her but she just doesn't get the hint" Jeff teased as Bex whacked him on the shoulder.

Both Shawn and Paul laughed "You've got an audience and one of them doesn't look happy" Shawn pointed out.

Everyone looked in the direction Shawn nodded to find Randy and John looking their way. Randy looked entertained whilst John didn't look happy, not happy at all!

* * *

"I think your turning green" Randy sniggered as John watched Jeff carry Bex down the hallway behind Shawn and Paul.

Seeing Bex in Jeff's arms with her legs wrapped round his waist drove John to distraction, that should be him!

"Yoo-Hoo! Mr Cena!" Randy laughed as he waved a hand in front of Johns angry face.

"What did I just see?" John asked quietly.

Randy who was highly entertained by this episode replied "The woman you love wrapped around the body of another man!"

Randy received a very angry glare which caused him to back up "Hey you asked" Randy replied holding his hands up.

"Asked what?" Jo asked as she appeared at his side, she looked over to John and seeing the look on his face asked,

"Is Bex here by any chance?" John didn't reply, instead he stomped off to his dressing room.

"Uh Oh! What happened?" Jo asked as she watched John storm away.

"Bex was goofing around with Paul and Shawn when she spotted Jeff. She jumped into his arms and was literally wrapped around him! Legs and everything!" Randy replied amused.

"Please don't tell me John is jealous of Jeff!" Jo sighed not wanting to go through all of this again.

"Girl, where have you been? All you have to do is look at Bex and John is jealous!"

"This is ridiculous, you know that?"

Randy laughed "Yup but you know them, both stubborn as mules!"

"Yeah and a few other people I know are too" Jo replied with a smirk in Randy's direction.

Randy knew that was aimed at him, "Don't you start! Mel told me to stay away from her remember?"

"Yeah, yeah but you didn't put up much of a fight did ya?"

Randy sighed, it didn't matter what he'd say Jo would have some smart remark to make. No he didn't put up much of a fight and he didn't really know why.

"Why don't you try calling her?" Jo continued

"She wouldn't even answer the phone!"

"How'd you know if you don't try?" Jo smirked, knowing she was getting to Randy. This whole thing was stupid, the only reason Randy had turned into such a jackass was because he didn't know how to cope with losing Mel in the first place and then when she came back he blew it because he couldn't get out of the habit! That was Jo's theory anyway!

"If she ever shows up again I'll try talking to her then!" Randy said begrudgingly before walking away leaving an amused Jo behind.

Later that night as Raw was on the air Bex amused herself by sitting in catering pottering on her laptop. She was up to date with Johns schedule so didn't really have anything to do, she sighed when she thought of John. Keeping a fake smile plastered on her face in Johns presence had left her exhausted, she totally hated the friends thing. Just looking at him made her heart ache, she'd kicked herself for touching him earlier but she just couldn't resist. She was startled out of her thoughts by Jeff tapping her on the head.

"You gonna come watch my match sweetie?"

Catching her breath Bex replied "I'm so gonna get you for that later Hardy! Ok where do you want me to watch the match from?"

Jeff smiled sweetly at his friend "Gorilla position please! So I have someone to hug when I get back!"

"Okie Dokie lead the way" Bex smiled back.

Bex stood in the gorilla position watching Jeff's match, she hadn't really watched many of his old matches so she was amazed at how he flew around the ring.

"Hey, what you doing here?"

Bex heart pounded at the sound of his voice 'Jeff's a dead man' she thought as she turned around, plastering a fake smile on her face as she did so.

"Hey, Jeff wanted me to watch his match from here"

John nodded as he watched her, he knew the smile on her face was fake but chose not to say anything about it.

"So you still watch matches?"

"Yeah! I'll admit it I'm starting to love the whole wrestling thing" Bex replied with a real smile

"Good! Gotta go, that's my cue" John replied before he dashed through the curtain to go beat the hell out of Edge.

Bex smile disappeared as soon as John was out of sight, she sighed and waited for Jeff, a few minutes later her emerged through the curtain and the first thing Bex did was punch him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You little sneak, you knew John would come through here!"

Jeff smirked "Yeah so?"

"Your evil, do you know how hard it is to keep fake smiles on my face when he's around?"

"Then don't put fake smiles on you face! Now where's my hug, that was freakin awesome man!"

Bex smiled and shook her head, Jeff had definitely become her best friend and he certainly kept her entertained.

"You did great" Bex said as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Thank you sweetie" Jeff replied as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm gonna go shower, I'll meet you in catering in about thirty minutes" Jeff said as he let Bex go.

"Ok" Bex nodded as Jeff smiled at her before bouncing off to his dressing room.

* * *

Bex made her way to catering but was stopped on the way by Jo who looked stressed out.

"Hey Jo, what's up?"

"The little sophomore brats also known as DX have hidden my laptop!" Jo fumed

Jo with her laptop was pretty much the same as Bex and her laptop, permanently attached to one another! Jo had more work to do than Bex though so Becki understood why Jo would get stressed over her missing laptop.

"I swear I'm going to kill the two of them! Slowly and painfully" Jo ranted

"Jo calm down, it's probably in on of their bags, we'll go look"

"No I have a better idea, I'll go look and you hang around outside the dressing room and warn me if they're coming back, they're in a meeting with Vince at the moment so I don't know how long they'll be"

Bex shrugged "Okay"

* * *

Bex was stationed outside Shawn and Paul's dressing room, she didn't know what Jo was doing in there but she was taking forever.

Becki was picking at her nails when a voice startled her

"If your meant to be guarding the room your not doing a very good job!"

"Geez you scared me half to death" Bex replied holding her hand to her chest.

"Well imagine what DX would have done to you! I don't know why you're here but do you want me to help you keep a look out?"

Bex smiled "Sure"

"Why are you guarding the room anyway?"

"The guys hid Jo's laptop, she's in there looking for it but I think she's up to some mischief too"

"That's cool!"

"You say that a lot don't you?" Bex asked with a smirk

"Of course!" Carlito replied

The two of them stood outside the room in silence until Jo emerged carrying her laptop.

"Oh hey Carly! Listen you never saw us here"

"Got it! And you never saw me here either" he replied with a smile.

They all rushed away to catering, Jo made them all sit at a table where she could still see the boys dressing room. Whilst Jo stared at the dressing room Bex looked around bored.

"Why is someone walking a sheep around the arena?" Bex asked out of the blue

Jo looked at her strangely before turning her attention back to the dressing room when she saw Shawn and Paul enter the room.

"Um… Bex….that's a dog!" Carlito replied slowly

"What? No way! That's a sheep!"

"Nope it's a dog" Jo agreed as she smirked when Paul stuck his head out the door and looked around, luckily for Jo she'd positioned herself so that they couldn't see her!

"Well that's one freaky looking dog" Bex replied whilst staring at the dog that did look rather similar to a sheep.

"Ooh gotta go" Jo sniggered as she spotted Shawn and Paul charging towards her.

"Joanne!" Paul shouted when he saw he run away.

Bex smirked as both of them approached her,

"Did you have anything to do with this" Paul asked

"With what?" Bex asked innocently

"This!" Shawn said as he held up their travel bags, full of their clothes and dripping wet! Jo had put their bags in the shower.

Becki laughed "No! Not me I've been here with Carlito"

Paul and Shawn looked at Carlito who nodded in confirmation. The two DX members looked sceptical but ran after Jo anyway.

"Thanks" Bex said once the guys were out of earshot.

"No problem, remember I wasn't there either" Carlito smirked

"Got it" Bex smiled

"Um… Becki?" Carlito asked quietly

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if once we're back at the hotel if you'd like to come for dinner with me?" he answered quickly.

Bex was momentarily shocked, she was pretty sure he meant just the two of them but she decided to make sure,

"You mean like a date?"

"Well…um…yeah….unless…"

"No! I mean, yeah, I'd like too"

Bex hadn't even thought of going out with anyone else but John only wanted to be friends so she figured she may as well try to get over him. No better place to start than here and now.

"Cool, I'll meet you at the hotel bar?" Carlito asked and Bex nodded in agreement before Carlito excused himself and left as Jeff arrived.

"Hey, what was going on there?" Jeff nodded in the direction Carlito had departed

"I just got asked out on a date tonight"

Jeff's eyes widened "Really! What did you say?"

"Yes" Bex replied shyly

"But, what about John?" Jeff asked, thinking the world had turned upside down

"He wants to be just friends! What else should I do?"

Jeff shrugged, he knew Bex and John belonged together, their thick heads just needed to realise it.

When he didn't reply Bex sighed "I need to at least try to move on Jeff"

"Okay" Jeff smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and led her towards the exit "Let's get you ready for your date"

They never noticed that John was behind them, and he'd heard the entire thing!

* * *

**_Hehe! Yes i'm Evil! No stomping on my foot threats please! Oh and thanks to the person who really did think someone was walking a sheep :op_**

**_Once again, thanks for all the reviews, i luv u guys, keep em coming xx_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Hey Everyone! Hope ure all well! I've finally had surgery on my foot! That's what's took me so long! Thanks once again for all the reviews, i luv em and u all rock! Enjoy x_**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

John took his time packing his stuff up. He didn't need to shower as he hadn't really done much on tonight's show but he needed to think. Randy was waiting for him, to get a ride back to the hotel but if he got impatient he would just have to find someone else to give him a ride.

John sat down on a bench, dropping his bag at his feet and put his head in his hands.

"Damn it! That wasn't meant to happen" he muttered to himself as he though about what he'd overheard.

Becki was going on a date with Carlito! Where the hell had that come from?

John was going to kill Carlito! 'I'll make him choke on his apples' he though bitterly.

"What's taking you so long? The only people still here are the ring crew" Randy complained from the doorway.

John sighed but didn't reply, he grabbed his bag and walked slowly past Randy, heading to his rental car. Randy shrugged and followed.

"So, what's up with you?" Randy asked cheerfully as John pulled out of the arena parking lot.

"Has Carlito said anything to you about Bex?"

Randy frowned, wondering what John was talking about "No! Why?"

"Cos he's taking her on a date tonight!" John replied, void of any emotion.

"What? Your kidding right?"

"I wish I was! But no, he's taking her out for dinner"

"How'd you know, he's not stupid enough to tell you is he!?"

"I heard him ask her"

"And she said yes!? That's it! The world has gone crazy!"

"She told Jeff she had to start getting over me" John said sulkily

"That makes sense I guess" Randy shrugged, still stunned by this new turn in events.

"What!?" John glared quickly at Randy before turning his attention back to the road "This was not meant to happen!"

Randy smirked "How'd you work that one out?"

"I wanted us to be friends so we could take things slower but still be together, not Bex avoiding me at all costs and going on a date with someone who's head resembles a pineapple!"

"And did you explain this little theory to Bex when you said that you wanted to be friends?" Randy asked smugly, already knowing the answer.

John remained silent, he'd guessed this was his own stupid fault but Bex should have realised what he meant! That's what he told himself anyway!

"I'll take your silence as a no!" Randy smirked "So what are you gonna do now?"

"Well what can I do? Follow them and sabotage the date?"

Randy laughed as John pondered his comment "You know that's actually a good idea"

"No it's not!" Randy snapped "Bex would be mortified! And the she would kill ya!"

"This sucks!" John complained as they finally arrived at the hotel.

* * *

"I don't know if this was a good idea" Bex whispered as Jeff thrust an outfit in her face. 

"Well it's too late now" Jeff replied matter of factly

Bex rolled her eyes at Jeff before grabbing the jeans and black sparkly vest top he was waving under her nose. Once she was in the bathroom, Bex leant back against the door and took a deep breath,

"What am I doing?" she muttered

But it was obviously loud enough for Jeff to hear, either that or his ear was pressed against the other side of the door.

"Your going for dinner with Carlito! Now get changed!"

Bex pulled a face at the closed door before doing as she was told, but one thing never left her mind, John!

She didn't know why she'd accepted Carlito's offer, she figured she was that shocked when he asked she just said yes. Bex wasn't interested in going on dates or having a boyfriend, unless his name was John Cena! She loved John Cena more than anything, but he just wanted to be friends!

Bex sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she'd do, she wasn't making a huge effort but then again she didn't want to. Quickly she ran a brush through her shoulder length hair and slicked on a layer of lip gloss. With one last look at herself she sighed and headed back out to Jeff.

"See, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Jeff grinned when she emerged.

"I still don't know if this a good idea!"

Jeff sighed "You and Carly are friends right?" Bex nodded

"Then it's just two friends going for dinner"

"I'm not sure that's what Carlito thinks" Bex replied, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers nervously.

"Maybe not, but he's not stupid Bex, he knows all about you and John"

Bex sighed, she'd give anything for a peaceful life.

"Stop panicking! Come on I'm coming down with you to make sure you don't run away" Jeff grabbed her bag, then her arm and dragged her towards the door.

Bex followed sombrely.

* * *

Carlito was already at the bar when Bex and Jeff arrived. As soon as she saw him Bex tried to turn around and leave but Jeff shoved her over to Carlito before joining a perplexed looking Shawn, Paul and Joanne at a table. 

Carlito turned to Bex and smiled as she staggered up to him, thanks to Jeff. She turned and cast Jeff an evil look before turning back to Carlito.

"Um…Hi!"

"Hey, you look nice" Carlito smiled

"You too" Bex smiled shyly

She was glad to see he hadn't made much of an effort either, he was wearing baggy black pants and a cream short sleeved shirt, so Becki didn't feel bad for not dressing up a bit more.

"Shall we go?" Carlito asked as he glanced at Jo, Jeff, Shawn and Paul all whispering and staring at them

"Sure" Bex replied as Carlito held his arm out for her to take.

They walked arm in arm towards the bars exit, as Carlito opened the door Bex breath caught as right at the other side of the door was John.

"Hey you two" Randy said from behind John who's eyes was locked onto Bex.

"Hey" Carlito said nervously, he was expecting John to punch him.

"We'll get out of your way" Randy said as he grabbed John and pulled him out of their path, well aware that every wwe employee in the vicinity was looking at the scene.

"Um…thanks" Carlito replied as he lead Bex through the door, Bex kept her head down, refusing to look at John even thought his eyes were burning a hole right through her.

Once outside the hotel Bex gulped in the fresh air, trying to regain her composure and not realising she was clinging onto Carlito's arm for dear life!

"You okay?" Carlito asked

"Yeah"

"If you don't want to go…"

"No! I do, I'm starving" Bex replied, she really was starving, the fact that her heart was in her throat wasn't diminishing her appetite.

"If you're sure?"

Bex smiled "I am!"

Returning the smile Carlito replied "Cool! Let's go"

* * *

Carlito took her to a little restaurant that was hidden away down a side street. No-one recognised him and they had a nice, peaceful dinner. 

Bex found that Carlito was really easy to get along with, he was interested in her and what she had to say, he was funny, charming, entertaining, the list could go on. They talked about everything and anything , the only subject never approached was John. Becki found herself actually enjoying herself and more importantly, not thinking about John.

Carlito walked Bex back to her hotel room in a comfortable silence.

"Thanks" Bex said quietly when she arrived at her door.

"Your welcome, hope you had a good night"

"I did" Bex smiled, she really did have a good time.

"Good, me too! We should do it again some time"

Before Bex realised what she was saying she'd replied "I'd like that"

Carlito gave a little a smile and said "Cool" which caused Bex to laugh.

"Well goodnight" Carlito shrugged

"Goodnight" Bex smiled as Carlito leaned towards her, she panicked momentarily, thinking he was going to try to kiss her, instead he leant over and opened the door for her.

"See you later" Carlito whispered before walking away.

Bex rushed into the room and sighed. Had she just agreed to go out with him again? She shrugged. She had actually enjoyed herself and Carlito was a nice guy.

It was then Bex realised the room was empty, looking over to the other bed in a room she saw a note. Walking over slowly she picked it up and read the note left by her new roommate,

_Will be in Jo's room! Come over when get you back!_

_Jeff x_

Becki put the note back down and checked her watch, it still wasn't very late, midnight! Wrestlers only seemed to go to sleep at about 3am or later so Bex figured she'd have time for a shower before going over to Joanne's room.

* * *

After her shower Bex pulled on a pair of baggy grey pants and black vest top, she towel dried her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. Jo's room was only down the hall so Bex didn't bother putting anything on her feet, she grabbed her key card and left. 

Not bothering to knock she walked straight in and sighed when she saw John laying on Jo's bed looking miserable. They really were trying to torture her!

Randy was laying on a sofa, Jeff was stretched out on the floor and Jo was laying across the bottom of her bed. John sat up a little when he saw Bex in the doorway as Jeff called

"How was dinner?"

"It was ok" Bex replied, glancing at John warily.

"We're watching horror movies" Randy tried to say through a mouthful of popcorn.

The scary thing was, Bex understood him.

"Yeah, find a spot" Jo added with a smirk as Bex sighed, the only spot left was next to John.

"What one are you watching?" Bex asked as she reluctantly made her way to the bed.

"Nightmare on Elm Street 3" Jeff replied, also with a smirk that Bex couldn't see.

Bex groaned "You guys are mean! I'm going back to my room"

"Don't be such a baby! We'll protect you" Randy sniggered

"Yeah you're not going anywhere" Jo ordered.

Bex sighed and laid down, her back to John who was watching her intently.

She felt the bed move and almost jumped out of her skin when John whispered in her ear

"How was your date?"

If he had sounded jealous or smug Bex would have smacked him in the face but all she heard in his voice was misery. It wasn't like she thought he wouldn't care that she'd gone out with someone but at the same time it was his idea to be 'just friends'!

The three other people in the room pretended not to listen as Bex whispered back

"You really wanna know?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't"

"There was only one problem"

"What was that?"

Bex sighed then took a deep breath "He wasn't you!"

She quickly buried her head in a pillow as Freddy Kruger cackled on the television.

Each of the other occupants of the room all looked at John and urged him silently to do something before turning their attention back to the TV.

John sighed before throwing an arm across Bex waist and pulling her back against him, he didn't know what to say to her. His heart screamed at him to just tell her that he loved her and put an end to the Carlito rubbish but something in his head told him not to. So instead he remained silent as her held her against him, unaware that Bex was silently crying into the pillow.

* * *

The room was in darkness when John woke a few hours later. He smiled when he felt Bex snuggle closer to him in her sleep, everyone else had left. 

'Jo must be in Bex room' he thought to himself as he settled down and wrapped his arms round Becki.

It felt so right!

Why couldn't he just tell her that he loved her? That he loved her more than anything else on earth! Something was stopping him and no matter how he tried he couldn't put his finger on it.

He was disturbed from his thoughts as Bex stirred in her sleep, she turned towards him and snuggled as close as she could get to him before draping an arm across his waist and resting her head on his chest.

This was how it was meant to be! He wondered how long it would be before it was someone else she would be sleeping on but that thought filled him with rage! And an unbelievable pain in his chest!

'Just tell her' a little voice whispered inside his head.

"What time is it?" Bex mumbled sleepily, not moving from his side.

"Four thirty!"

"I should go back to my room" Bex replied groggily as she made a move to get up.

"Stay!" John gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.

Bex sighed as she let him pull her back onto the bed, she flung her arm back across his waist as she rested her head on his chest before whispering "Why?"

"Cos Jo will more than likely be in your bed" he paused before adding "Plus I want you to"

Bex smiled in the darkness as she mumbled "Okay"

"You should go back to sleep"

"I'm not tired now"

The room descended into silence as they laid there in each others arms, both wondering how long they could lay there pretending nothing was wrong.

John caved first!

"So how was your date really?" he asked quietly, as if he wasn't sure he should ask.

"I told you" Becki replied, equally as quiet.

John sighed softly "That was the only problem?"

"What do you want me to say John?" Bex asked with a sigh.

John didn't know what to say, he didn't know what he wanted to hear. Part of him wanted her to say she hated every minute she spent with Carlito earlier and the other part felt guilty for thinking it!

"Are you going to see him again?"

Becki was confused, what was John trying to do? What did he want her to say?

"I don't know"

"Has he asked you?" John knew he shouldn't be asking her all these questions but he couldn't resist.

"He said we should do it again sometime, that's all"

"Oh" John wasn't happy.

'Tell me you don't want me to!' Yelled the voice inside Bex head.

'Tell her you don't want her to!' was inside John's.

The room became silent once again, Becki never moved, it felt so good to be in Johns arms even it was only just this once and she wasn't about to ruin it!

John savoured the feeling of having Bex with him, just them, no one else watching them or pulling them apart. Just the two of them, together at last! He could stay like this forever.

"I still love you Bex, don't go"

John breathed deeply, finally having said what he'd been dying to say! When he didnt get a reply he looked down at Bex and sighed, she was asleep!


	28. Chapter 28

**_Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing it! The only other thing I have to say is...I Met Jeff Hardy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD_**

**_He's a sweetie and VERY hot in the flesh!_**

**_Thanks again for the reviews 3 Enjoy! x_**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Bex stared at herself in the mirror and laughed. Ten long weeks had passed since the night she'd spent in John's arms and everyday since that she had spent with him had seemed like an eternity. But now it was Halloween and everyone was at the house in Miami. John had just recently bought the house from Mark and he'd given Becki and Melody run of the house. Melody suspected that it was Johns plot to get Bex away from Jeff, if it was it had backfired as Jeff had spent most of his time there since the girls had moved in!

"What a great outfit!" Jeff sniggered from the doorway

Bex turned around and burst out laughing "You look ridiculous!"

Jeff had dared Bex to dress up as him for Halloween so Bex had told Jeff he had to dress as her, he'd excepted!

Becki had braided her hair, put black baggy pants on with a black vest top and thrown some arm bands on, instant Jeff! Jeff on the other hand had found himself a long brown wig, a denim mini skirt, knee high boots and a John Cena t-shirt!

"Thanks" he replied with a smirk.

"Oh Lord what do you look like!?" Jo laughed as she spotted Jeff as she walked down the hallway.

"I look like Bex!"

"Trust me! You don't! You look cool though Bex" she added as she popped her head round the door.

"Thanks, so do you" Bex replied as she studied Jo's princess outfit!

"Is Carly coming tonight?"

"Nah, he'd already made plans" Bex replied quietly.

She'd continued to see Carlito, they got on well and she enjoyed his company, but things had got weird over the past couple of weeks, since that day, the day of The Marine premiere, the day she let her guard down!

Jo smirked "Cool, you can keep John company!"

Becki forced a smile as Jo left, she didn't know if she wanted to keep him company, they'd both avoided each other as much as they possibly could for the last few weeks. Tonight was going to be interesting!

"You gonna be ok doing that?" Jeff asked as he flopped down on her bed

"I guess" Bex shrugged as Melody stormed into the room.

"I hate him!" she growled, almost in tears.

"What's Randy done now?" Jeff asked

Melody looked at Jeff laying on the bed and asked "What the hell are you dressed as?"

"Bex!"

Mel raised an eyebrow and smirked "You're an ugly Bex!"

Jeff flipped her off as he jumped up, "Witch! See ya downstairs Bex!"

Becki laughed as Jeff skipped out of the room and Melody admired her witches outfit in the mirror.

"Why'd you hate him now?"

"Cos he's a jackass" Melody sighed as she flopped down in the spot Jeff had vacated.

"Yeah! And?"

Becki could see the tears forming in Melody's eyes, she thought the whole 'lets make each other jealous' game that Mel and Randy were playing was stupid, but neither of them would listen.

"Guess what he did last night?"

"Oh let me guess! Hit on some girl right in front of you?" Bex replied sarcastically

"Not just some girl! Bloody Amber!"

Bex face darkened "Your kidding?"

"No" Melody sighed as a tear finally escaped "Then he gloated about sleeping with her right in front of me ten minutes ago!"

"Oh Mel he's not worth it" Bex replied as she joined her friend on her bed.

"I cant help it Bex! I want the old Randy back"

Becki vowed to herself that she would personally kick Randy's ass as Melody cried on her shoulder.

* * *

"You did what?" John asked incredulously as Randy paced across John's room. 

"I slept with her then told Mel all about it!"

"You're a jackass!" John replied simply

"I know" Randy sighed

"Hey you two" Jo said cheerfully as she strolled into the room.

"It's called knocking!" John teased

"Oh shut up, I'm here to tell ya that your gonna have to look after Bex tonight!"

"Why? Where's her boyfriend?" John asked bitterly as Randy sniggered and Jo rolled her eyes.

"He's not coming and why aren't you dressed yet?"

John pulled an afro wig on and held up an apple.

"Oh god!" Jo groaned and Randy bust out laughing

"What!?" John asked with a smirk

"Is that for Becki's benefit?"

"Well she might miss him seeing as he ain't here"

"Look you need to get over it" Jo sighed

"Get over what?" John asked

"That Bex went to the premiere with Carly"

"I don't care" John shrugged

"Yeah right"

"Shut up HBK!" John snapped at Randy who was dressed as Shawn Michaels, just like he was on raw a few weeks previously.

"Come on Rands, lets give him ten minutes to sulk!" Jo teased as she dragged Randy out of the room.

* * *

Once he was alone John pulled his wig off and fell back on his bed, staring at he ceiling. Why did they have to bring it up so much? Yeah he didn't like the fact that Bex went to the premiere with Carlito, he didn't like that Bex was still seeing Carlito at all but it was what happened after the premiere that haunted John. The one time they were alone, the one time they both let their guards down! 

John closed his eyes and thought about that day………..

……_..John had tried his hardest to ignore the fact that Bex was there with Carlito. Originally she had said she wasn't going to go but John had begged her. Above anyone, he wanted Bex there. Only he didn't want her on the arm of another man!_

_After he had finally told her how he felt only to find her asleep John had reverted to the 'just friends' scenario, even though he hated it! But now, seeing her with Carlito all he wanted to do was tell her how he felt, anything to get her away from Carly! He had to admit that Carlito treated her well and Becki did look happy. But that didn't stop John from grabbing her arm as she left the screening._

"_Will you come to my room later?" he whispered in her ear._

"_Why?"_

"_Please Bex!" she'd stared at him for moment before she nodded and walked away._

_The few hours before he heard her knock on his hotel room door had felt like an eternity and he practically ran to the door._

"_Hi" Bex said quietly as John stepped aside to let her in._

"_Hey, Thanks for coming!"_

"_No problem, what's up?" she replied as she walked over to his bed and sat down._

"_I…um….just wanted to see you"_

_Bex smiled "Okay"_

_They just stared at each other for a moment before Bex said "I'm so proud of you"_

"_Thank you"_

"_Really! I am"_

_John walked over to the bed and knelt down in front of her "I know baby!"_

_Becki was at a loss for words as she stared into his eyes, god how she loved that man! John was fighting a war within himself as he watched her, he didn't know what was going on with her and Carlito but at that moment he just didn't care._

"_Ah, Screw it!!" he muttered as he grabbed her head and kissed her passionately!_

_Becki returned the kiss with enthusiasm and before he knew it he'd pushed her back on the bed as she was pulling his shirt off. He kissed a trail down her neck before he literally ripped the dress she was wearing off………_

"You coming or not?" Randy asked from the doorway, disturbing Johns thoughts.

"Yeah!" John replied as he got up, grabbing his apple and wig before following Randy downstairs.

Becki, Jeff, Jo, Melody and Marc were waiting for them. Melody glared at Randy and Randy glared back. John tried to avoid eye contact with Bex but couldn't help but laugh when he saw Jeff!

"I'm so glad you make an ugly woman!"

"Well you make an ugly Carlito!" Jeff replied, John couldn't help but look at Bex then, she looked amused!

"And what are you?" John asked his cousin

Marc slung an arm around Melody's shoulders before grinning at John, he looked like he always did only he was wearing fangs!

John just smirked in response.

"Okay who's ridin with who?" Jeff asked

"Mel, Bex and John you're with me! Rest of you with Randy!" Jo ordered

"Shotgun!" Mel called as she bounced out of the house.

John and Bex looked at each other and sighed before following her.

* * *

They were all going to a Halloween party, a party that involved haunted houses and actors dressed as all sorts of scary creatures. Becki wasn't looking forward to it at all, she just knew there would be someone dressed as Freddy Krueger waiting to scare her! 

"Here, I'm under instruction to look after you tonight so I figured you'd need this" John said, handing her a beer as soon as they arrived at the party.

"Are you trying to get me drunk!?" Bex smirked

"No!" John replied quickly thinking she was being serious

"Relax!" Bex smiled before adding "Nice outfit"

John laughed "You like it?"

"Yeah, you make a hot Carlito!"

"Well I'd say you make a hot looking Jeff but then I'd be very confused"

Becki bust out laughing "You'd be more confused if you thought Jeff made a hot looking woman"

John shuddered "It's a good thing I don't then!"

"You sure?" Bex teased and yelped when John poked her in the side "I'm positive thank you very much!"

"Looks like your having fun" Randy observed miserably as he joined them.

"Ow! What was that for?" Randy yelled as Bex punched him in the arm.

"Amber!"

"Oh!"

"Yeah Oh! How stupid are you?" Bex growled as John looked on amused, he loved watching Bex when she was mad, providing it wasn't him she was mad at!

"Sorry" Randy replied quietly

"Stop upsetting Melody or I'll have to hurt you!" Bex threatened

"You wouldn't hurt your favourite DX member now would you?" Randy teased

"I'm serious Randy!"

"I know!" he sighed "John there's a spider in your afro!"

"What!" John yanked the wig off his head as Randy and Bex sniggered.

"Jackass" John muttered as he pulled a plastic spider out of the wig.

"Aww poor John!" Bex teased as she took the spider from him "Is the big bad wwe champion afraid of a little fake spider!?"

"Of course he is! He's a huge wuss" Randy added as John smirked at Bex, he turned to glare at Randy who was watching Becki with a smile on his face.

John turned back and jumped as he was met with the plastic spider hitting him straight in the mouth! Bex collapsed in laughter as John spluttered and whacked the spider out of her hand, her original plan was to scare him by touching his cheek with the toy, she wasn't expecting him to turn around!

"Oh I'm so gonna get you!" John warned Bex as Randy also crumpled laughing.

"Gotta catch me first!" Bex spluttered before she took off running!

* * *

"Ya know if the wind changes you'll be stuck like that!" 

Melody stuck her tongue out at Marc who had just distracted her from glaring at Randy. He was driving her crazy, every time she saw him with another girl she ended up in a fit of jealously. Mel was so stubborn she had to retaliate by jumping on any random guy even though she hated every second of it! Maybe Bex was right, he just wasn't worth it!

"He's not worth it you know" Marc said what she was thinking as he smirked at Bex who came sprinting past them, followed quickly by John.

"Looks like they're having fun" Mel smiled ignoring Marc's original comment.

"Yeah, but your not"

Melody sighed "I'm okay"

Well she had been until she looked over at Randy again.

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Marc asked following her gaze.

"He's brought the Barbie! The arrogant little weasel" Melody fumed

"Come on" Marc said taking her arm and guiding her away from Randy and Amber "Let's get you a drink!"

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Jo demanded of Randy as soon as Amber walked away to get a drink. 

"She said she came with some friends! I didn't ask her!" Randy replied defensively

"You'd better be telling the truth"

"What does it matter anyway? She's not bothering you"

"She's bothering Melody!" Jo snapped nodding over to Melody who was downing shots with Marc.

Randy shrugged "She looks fine to me"

"What happened to you!?" Jo spat before she stormed away.

Randy sighed, it wasn't his fault that Amber showed up. Yeah he'd slept with her, but most of the time she was talking about John. If anything she was here to see John!

"You seen Bex?" John asked as he ran up to Randy.

"Not since she ran away" Randy replied miserably

"What's up with you?"

"Amber just showed up and then Jo just read me the riot act"

"Amber's here?" John asked

"Yeah and I didn't ask her! If anything she's here to see you, she never shut up about you last night"

John looked mildly annoyed before he winced hearing Amber's voice,

"Hey baby" she cooed as she ran a hand down his back.

John instantly moved away from her touch replying "I'm not your baby"

"That's not what you used to say"

John turned around, about to yell at her but froze when he saw Bex stood behind Amber.

"Nah he used to say you'd go down quicker than a hoe for a five dollar bill!"

John smirked at Bex use of one of his lines as Amber turned around and hissed

"Why you lit…….."

Bex cut her off "Oh wow! That's such a good Halloween costume, it's so scary!" Bex paused and smirked before putting her hand up to her mouth,

"oops…..um…….sorry……I forgot…….You always look like that!"

Amber spluttered, shocked, before stomping her foot and whining "I'm not dumb! I know your just jealous"

"Oh no-one is calling you dumb! They're just saying you were sixteen years old before you learned how to wave goodbye" with a final smirk Bex walked away leaving Amber fuming.

* * *

Bex was stood with Melody and Marc smirking to herself, it was official, nothing could ever feel better than insulting Amber. 

"That was pretty awesome" John whispered in her ear causing her to jump.

"What's going on?" Mel asked as she downed yet another shot.

"Becki just totally insulted Amber and she's stormed out of the party" John replied, unconsciously placing his hands on Bex hips.

"Woooo! Go Bex!" Mel half yelled

Becki raised an eyebrow "Are you drunk?"

"Hell yeah! Now go away" Mel chuckled

"Look after her" Bex said to Marc before heading over to Joanne.

Before Jo noticed that Bex was heading in her direction John pulled Bex behind one of the haunted houses that had been set up.

"What are you doing?" Bex asked as John backed her up against a wall.

"Do you know your hot when your insulting people?" he asked as he moved his body closer to hers.

"Are you telling me you think I look hot as Jeff Hardy?" Bex tried to joke, she knew if he got any closer she wouldn't be able to resist…..again!

John knew what she was trying to do but he wasn't going to let her do it. He moved closer to her, she moved closer to wall so he backed her up as far she could go until he was pressed against her.

"No! I'm saying your hot" leaning down to her ear he added "dressed or undressed!"

"John don't!" Bex whimpered as his lips connected with her neck.

"Don't what?" he murmured as he kissed a trail to her lips.

"You know what" but Bex couldn't resist when John smirked and brushed his lips against hers, she responded and kissed him hungrily until he pulled away slightly, causing her to groan in frustration.

"Still want me to stop?" he whispered

"We shouldn't be doing this, its wrong!" she panted even though she was clinging onto him for dear life.

"Was it wrong two weeks ago?" he asked as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"John!" Bex moaned as his hands ran up her sides.

"Tell me it was wrong! Tell me it's wrong that you can still feel my hands on you, that its wrong that you can remember every single kiss I placed on you! Tell me!"

Becki could hardly make sense of what he was saying, she was too distracted by his hands wandering over body and then his lips that were back to kissing her passionately. John broke the kiss once again, driving Bex insane,

"Tell me it was wrong to make love to you!" he whispered huskily into her ear.

"Oh god" Bex muttered as his hand roamed down to her belt, unfastening it.

"Tell me"

"I cant!" Bex groaned

"Why not?" John teased as his hand made its way under her top.

"Just shut up and do it again!" Bex ordered as she grabbed him and kissed him hard.

Breaking away John smirked "With Pleasure!" before picking her up and slamming her back against the wall!


	29. Chapter 29

**_Okay! I know I suck!! I'm very very very sorry and I promise it wont happen again!! Hope you like xx_**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"Where have you two been?" Jo demanded as John and Bex wandered over to them "You've just missed the pig faced monster scare the hell out of Randy"

"It didn't scare me it just caught me off guard" Randy protested

"Yeah right" Mel muttered before taking a swig of beer as Randy glared at her.

"Sorry we missed it" John smirked before adding "We were checking out one of the houses"

Bex looked away quickly, she was sure if anyone looked at her they would be able to tell what they'd just been doing and sure enough when she looked up Jeff raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well now you get to check out another one, I've booked us tickets for that big three storey house over there" Jo pointed to a huge house at the back of all the smaller haunted houses, everyone took it as a bad sign that people exited the house screaming and running.

"You've booked us all tickets?" Bex asked, she had a feeling a Freddy would be in there.

"Yeah and none of you are getting out of it, we're going in as a group so you'll be fine"

"Let's go then, there might be more pig faced monsters in there" Mel smirked at Randy nastily before grabbing Marc and Jo's arms and dragging them towards the house.

Jeff grabbed Bex arm and pulled her next to him as Randy was muttering something to John about Mel which caused John to laugh as they followed them to the house.

"So how was the house?" he asked as he linked arms with her and followed Randy and John at a safe distance.

"What?" Bex asked then realised what she'd done as Jeff smirked.

"What did you do?"

Bex sighed, there was no point in trying to lie, Jeff would know and drag it out of her anyway,

"I'm you tonight right?"

Jeff looked confused for a moment before nodding and replying "Yeah and I'm you"

"Ok, well…..tonight you had sex with John Cena!"

Jeff shuddered "I shouldn't have asked! Are you ok?"

Bex paused before nodding then shaking her head no, "I don't know what to do anymore, we're supposed to be friends but every time he touches me I go to pieces"

Jeff slung his arm across her shoulders and kissed her gently on her temple, he was starting to get annoyed at John for messing Bex around and at Bex for not being totally honest with Carlito. Everyone was being stupid!

"We'll talk about it tomorrow okay"

"Your mad at me" Bex observed, she hated to think of Jeff being mad at her.

"Kinda yeah but like I said, we'll talk tomorrow" Bex nodded sadly before Jeff added "Don't worry, I still luv ya! Now come on, lets watch Randy get freaked out"

* * *

"You'll be given three opportunities to leave at the end of each level, I'll warn you now each level gets worse! Please don't run as it's very dark in there and the actors wont touch you unless you touch them, understand?" the attendant asked as the group waited to go into the house.

Everyone nodded that they understood.

"Okay, you'll go in as a group but the corridors are quite narrow so we asked you to walk in pairs so pick your partners and you'll be entering in a few minutes"

"Marc!" Mel said as she grabbed his arm

"Jeff!" Jo called, grabbing Jeff and smirking at Bex.

"I guess that means I've got Bex" John said with a smirk.

"What about me?" Randy asked

"Why? You scared?" Jo asked

"No!"

"Then you'll be fine walking by yourself"

"Gee thanks!" Randy replied sarcastically.

"I'm not going at the front or the back" Bex said, she was getting nervous, she hated stuff like this.

"We'll go at the back" Mel replied

"We'll go first" Jeff added

"I'm going behind them" Randy added quickly pointing at Jo and Jeff.

They were interrupted by the attendant "Alright guys, once you enter there's no way out till you reach the end of the level so now's your chance to back out" he waited a moment for anyone to speak before continuing "Okay step through the doors where your guide will meet you, enjoy"

Bex grabbed John's arm as she stepped through the door into the pitch black, why oh why had she agreed to this?

"Cool!" Mel said behind her and Randy replied a muttered "Oh shut up"

"Scared are we Randall?" Mel shot back

"Knock it off you two!" John ordered as a guy in a monks outfit met them.

"Follow me!" he said simply before turning and walking slowly through another pair of doors.

John slung his arm round Bex shoulders as they all walked through the doors into what looked like a meat locker.

"Follow the arrows they'll take you to the other side" the monk ordered before disappearing.

Jeff shrugged and grabbed Jo's hand as they led the rest of them into the room.

"Wow! Cool!" Mel giggled at the sight in front of them.

They were in a meat locker but instead of meat hanging from the ceiling it was body bags!

"Awesome!" Jeff agreed as he continued walking, dodging in between the bags.

By now Becki had put her arm round John and had her hand fisted in the back of his shirt, her other hand was grabbing the front of the shirt and she was walking with her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes" John whispered as he smirked at her, she was so cute.

Bex cautiously opened one eye and shrieked when a body bag moved beside her. This caused Randy to jump and he turned round to glare at Bex who had buried her head into an amused Johns chest.

"Bit jumpy aren't we?" Mel sniggered

Randy shot her a look before turning back around "Just keep moving" he ordered Jo and Jeff.

Mel and Marc had to bite their tongues as from the back of the group they could see a figure approach through the body bags and it was heading straight for the lone figure of the group. Randy.

"Bex open your eyes before you fall over" John ordered

"Fine but if Freddy Krueger shows up your gonna have to carry me!"

John laughed and agreed before he also noticed the figure approaching. Randy was oblivious, he was eyeing the body bags warily expecting one of them to move again what he wasn't expecting was a clown to jump out from behind one of them and slash a knife towards him whilst laughing menacingly!

"What the….." he yelled as he practically jumped on Jeff's back as the clown ran away laughing.

"Dude get off me!" Jeff laughed

"Oh god how I wish I had a camera" Mel spluttered

"Shut the hell up" Randy snapped as he tried to regain his composure.

"Aww poor Randy" Jo teased

"You could have warned me!" Randy said to John who was trying to detach a freaked out Bex from his shirt.

"Now why would I do that? That was fun!"

"Jackass!" Randy mumbled as they continued through the room.

* * *

The group had managed to get the third and final level relatively unscathed, Bex was still attached to John's shirt, Jo and Jeff were still leading the group and Mel could hardly contain her laughter as the clown had followed them through the levels, jumping out every once in a while but only ever going for Randy who was by now highly paranoid and kept asking to trade places with Jeff.

"Welcome to level three" a butler said as they arrived in a library.

"This is the final level and I must warn you….the worst! If you wish to leave you may do so through the door on your right"

Jo turned around and smirked at Randy "You staying?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Randy snapped

"No reason" Jo smiled as Mel sniggered in the background.

"If everyone is ready please step this way" the butler interrupted as he led them to another door.

"Jeff switch with me" Randy tried once again.

Jeff rolled his eyes before stepping aside and letting Randy join Jo,

"Ten dollars says the clown still goes for him" Mel whispered to John.

"I ain't betting against that" John smirked

"You two are so mean" Bex hissed

"You saying it wont?" Mel asked

"No!" Bex whispered back causing Mel, John and Marc to snigger.

Once they'd stepped through the door Bex groaned, she knew exactly what would be coming next. Quickly she moved in front of John, latching onto Jeff and pulling him back to her and grabbing John with her other hand and pulling him to her also so she was sandwiched between the two of them.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked as he tried not to fall over

"Either one of you two move away from me and I swear I'll kill ya"

Both John and Jeff were confused until they heard the unmistakeable sound of knifes being dragged across steel!

"Woo Freddy!" Mel sang as she smirked at Bex who had now buried her head into Jeff's back.

"Bex don't look!" Randy warned as they rounded a corner in the boiler and came face to face with the silhouette of one Freddy Krueger.

"Don't listen to him, look!" Mel replied amused

John who thought his hand was gonna be broken any minute now added "Nah he's right, don't look!"

"Don't worry I wont!" Bex muttered into Jeff's back.

The music from the movie started to play and Bex whimpered into Jeff's back, she was not gonna like this part.

Once again Randy said "Bex don't look" as they rounded another corner and came upon the table that was featured in the film with all his knifes and instruments of torture. Beside Randy a hatch opened and Freddy stuck his head out causing both Randy and Jo to jump and yell which then caused Bex to dig her nails into John and Jeff's hands.

"This is so cool" Mel said to Marc as Randy and Jo sped up to get away from the hatch.

John and Jeff tried to guide Bex through the next corridor quickly but if was difficult with her holding onto them so tight. It especially didn't help when another hatch open at their feet and Freddy's clawed came out, sweeping past Bex foot and causing her to scream "What the hell was that?!"

"Nothing! Keep moving" John replied

They finally reached a door after two more occasions of Freddy jumping out from nowhere.

"You can let go now" Jeff said as he tried to wrench his poor hand free from Bex grip.

"You sure?" she muttered

"Yeah! We're in a graveyard" Jeff answered as he pulled himself away, nursing his hand that was covered in nail marks.

Bex quickly attached herself back to John who was also trying to nurse his hand.

"Keep moving" Mel ordered

As she was about to move something tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and didn't even flinch when she came face to face with the clown.

"What's his name" it whispered, pointing at Randy.

Melody smirked and whispered back "Randy"

Without a word the clown ran off and Marc whispered "Girl your evil!"

"Yeah and your point is?"

Marc shook his head laughing as they started to make their way through the graveyard.

* * *

When they exited the house Randy was fuming while everyone else sniggered and laughed at him. The clown and a few of his friends, including Freddy much to Bex distress, had followed them through the graveyard, hiding behind headstones and trees. Every time Randy passed by them they'd whisper his name or 'gonna get you'.

Needless to say Randy wasn't very happy, especially when they jumped out of their hiding places and headed straight for him!

"Ok which one of you jackasses told them my name?" he demanded once they were a safe distance from the house.

Everyone tried to compose themselves and reply that it wasn't them but they just couldn't do it for laughing.

"Well!"

"Not us!" John spluttered before tugging Bex away from the group.

Once they were far enough away John spoke,

"I think we need to talk!"

"Not now John!" Bex sighed

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know what to say!"

"How about we start with what happened earlier!"

Bex sighed again, if only she could get away with not talking about it.

"What do you want me to say?"

John shrugged "I don't wanna carry on like this Bex! I need you!"

"This was all your idea remember!" Bex pointed out

"What can I say!? I'm an idiot!"

Bex smirked "I knew that!"

John pouted "Don't be so mean!"

"You said it!"

An awkward pause fell between them as they both stared at each other, neither of them knowing what to do next.

Finally John spoke "Bex I still….."

He was interrupted by two people screaming at each other.

"So your allowed to be a cocky, arrogant idiot but if anyone else gives you a taste of your own medicine you turn into a big baby!" Mel yelled as everyone took a step back from the warring pair.

"Oh shut up!"

"Ooooh he told me to shut up! I'm so upset! I think I may cry!" Mel snarled sarcastically

"You know something…." Randy fumed

"I'm sure your gonna tell me!" Mel quipped back

"Your outfit really suits you!"

Everyone including Mel looked confused until Randy continued, getting right in Mel's face,

"You've come dressed as a witch which is pretty appropriate as it rhymes with what you are…..a bitch!"

Mel looked stunned as Randy stomped out of the party. It took her a moment to compose herself, fighting the tears that threatened away. Never in a million years did she think Randy would say anything like that to her.

Shrugging she though 'I guess he really isn't the same Randy anymore'

"Screw him" she muttered before turning to Bex

"I think I'm gonna go home!"

"Ok! I'll come with you!"

"Nah! You stay! Have fun!"

"And how are you gonna get back"

"I'll take her home" Marc offered

"You sure?" John asked

Marc shrugged "It's cool!"

"Aight, we'll see you back there"

Bex watched them leave, she didn't quite believe what she'd just witnessed.

"I think I'd best go find Randy" John said

"Hmmm" was Bex only reply

"You gonna be ok?"

"Uh-huh" Bex was too bust thinking of all the ways she could slap Randy.

John smirked and squeezed her hand slightly before walking away in search of his best friend.

* * *

Marc and Mel travelled back to the house in silence, Mel silently fuming over Randy. Marc stood back as Mel stormed through the door and flung her bag on the floor in fury.

"He's not worth it you know" Marc said from a distance.

"He just makes me so angry! What in the hell happened to him!?" Mel fumed as she stomped up the stairs followed by Marc.

"I dunno! But if he wants to act like that let him!"

"It's just so frustrating! He used to be such a nice guy, or I thought he did!" Mel sighed as she stopped and turned to look a Marc.

"Mel, don't waste your energy on someone who doesn't deserve it, he's an idiot to treat you that way"

"Seems it's the only way I get treated" Mel mused as Dean momentarily flashed through her mind.

"Then they're all idiots" Marc replied as he grabbed her hand.

"You know he went and slept with Amber to make me jealous!?"

"Then why don't you sleep with someone and make him jealous" Marc answered without thinking.

Mel knew she was drunk as she stared intently at an also drunk Marc who was staring right back at her, now realising what he'd just said.

Before she knew it they were leaning towards each other, then they were kissing! Both of them knew it was alcohol as their kisses became more urgent, but at that moment neither of them cared as they fell into the first bedroom they came across!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The following morning Becki pulled herself out of her bed and crawled out of her room in search of her morning coffee.

She couldn't smell any brewing so she figured no one else was up yet. Everyone had spent a few more hours at the party after Randy and Mel's bust up. Both Marc and Mel had gone to bed by the time Bex got home and she had no idea where John or Randy was, they definitely hadn't come home though, she would have heard them!

Bex slouched into the kitchen and started up the coffee while she thought about the previous night. It was about time Melody and Randy sorted themselves out as they were fooling no-one with their fighting. It was obvious they wanted each other!

Becki sighed 'speaking of wanting each other'

She really needed to talk to John, there was no way they could continue the way they were. Either they got back together or they walked away from each other, there was no other way it could work!

'I guess I should talk to Carlito too' she thought as she poured herself a coffee and made her way back to her room.

* * *

Mel willed her eyes to stay closed as she listened to Marc move around the room.

'I'm sooo never drinking again' she thought before jumping at the sound of Marc's voice.

"Mel, I know you're awake! It's cool, you don't need to hide"

She opened one eye to look around, it was only then she realised she was in Johns room!

"Before you say anything" Marc continued once she'd opened an eye "We had a good time, it was a one night thing I get that and it's all good"

"I've never had a one night stand before" she whispered as she suddenly felt bad.

"Nothing wrong with one night stands if both parties are happy with that and we both know you don't want anything else from me!"

Melody was about to protest but Marc cut her off,

"You were hurting, I helped you feel better!"

With a smirk he added "What are friends for?" which caused Mel to snigger.

"Now that's better!" Marc said as she smiled "Now get up before John finds out what we did in his bed!"

That comment caused Melody to quickly hop out of the bed and pull her clothes on.

"I need a coffee! I'll go get one then help you clean up."

"Aight" Marc replied as he started placing stuff back on John's bed.

Mel sighed and stepped out of the room, eager to get out of there. Soon she wished she hadn't left as she came face to face with Bex.

* * *

"What are you doing leaving John's room at this time of the morning?" Bex asked whilst trying not to look paranoid or jealous as she looked Melody over, not missing the fact she was in the same clothes she left the party in.

"Um!"

Mel's answer was interrupted by the front door flying open and John walking in.

Bex breathed a sigh of relief, for a fleeting moment she thought John might have been in his room. She was quickly shaken out of her thoughts by Mel hissing,

"Bex! He cant go in his room!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Marc's in there!"

"So?" Bex shrugged as she took a swig of her coffee while Melody simply glared at her until she caught on.

Melody knew she had it when Bex started to choke on her coffee!

"You? And Marc?" Bex choked wide eyed.

"Becki! Now is not the time!" Mel hissed as John started to climb the stairs.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stop him from going into his room stupid!"

John had now reached the top of the stairs and it was only then he noticed the girls.

"Oh! Hey!" he mumbled, all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Hey John!" Mel said a little too loud and cheerfully which caused John to pay more attention to her than he normally would.

"Why are you still in your costume?"

Melody suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights which was when Bex sprung into action,

"She got extremely drunk and passed out! You look like you need a coffee, lets go get one!"

Bex made a move to go back down the stairs, grabbing Johns hand on the way but she came to a sudden halt when John kept hold of her hand but didn't move.

"You have a coffee in your hand and all I want to do is sleep!"

"Sleep after you've had a coffee" Bex replied

"Yeah!" Mel agreed as Bex signalled for her to shut up from behind John.

John gave them a suspicious look before replying,

"That kinda defeats the object! So if you don't mind I'm gonna go sleep the day away!"

John let go of Bex hand and moved towards his door. Melody shot Bex an urgent look as she moved out of his way.

Becki could only think of one thing to do and she didn't particularly want to but she also knew Mel was desperate, if John found out he'd tell Randy!

As Johns hand grabbed the door handle Bex grabbed his arm whilst shooting Mel an 'you owe me' look.

"Ok! What's going on?" John asked as he looked down at Bex hand on his arm.

"I really need to talk to you!"

"Right now?"

"Yeah! Come to my room!"

"You sure?"

"uh huh" Bex nodded whilst tugging on his arm.

John didn't need to be asked twice, he simply shrugged and followed Bex to her room.

* * *

"Ok! What's up?" John asked as he flopped down on Bex bed.

"Is Randy ok?"

"Yeah he's fine, just feeling sorry for himself! That's what you wanted to talk to me about?" John raised an eyebrow as he repositioned himself on the bed.

"Well…um…" Bex wasn't quite sure what to say anymore, she was gonna kill Melody later!

"How bout you come keep me company here while you try to say whatever it is you want to say" John tapped the space on the bed next to him.

Becki sighed and sat down facing him, moving a small grey bear out of her way as she did.

"I recognise this!" John picked up the bear and inspected it.

"You should do, you bought it! Well at least I think you did!"

"I did!" he paused before adding "When you were in the hospital"

Bex simply nodded before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm glad you kept it" he mused as he placed it on her bedside table.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"The amount of things I've done to piss you off since then, I thought it might have had its head ripped off or something!" John smirked as Bex rolled her eyes.

"It's a cute bear! Plus I have a voodoo doll of you that I stick in pins in!"

Looking slightly worried John replied "Really?"

"Oh yeah! Do you never get sharp stabbing pains every so often?"

"Should I be worried that this is actually true?" John wouldn't be surprised if Jo actually had a voodoo doll of him.

Becki laughed "Do you really think I'd stick pins in you?"

"Well you never know! Jo might!"

"Jo maybe! Me? Never!" Bex replied as John yawned loudly.

"You should go to sleep"

"I thought you wanted to talk to me?" John replied through another yawn.

"It can wait"

"Can I sleep here or are you gonna make me move?" John asked even though he was already making himself comfy.

"You can stay there!" Bex replied and couldn't help but grin when he kicked his shoes off.

"You have to keep me company though"

"I've only just got up" Bex pointed out as John turned onto his side facing her.

"But your not dressed yet! Therefore you can get back in bed" John replied as he grabbed her coffee cup, placed it next to the bear and pulled her down to lay beside him.

Even though she knew it was a bad idea, Bex wasn't going to complain as John slung an arm across her waist, pulling her even closer to him before tugging a sheet over them.

"Stop thinking this is a bad idea!" he mumbled as he pulled her as close as he could get her.

"I wasn't" Bex lied

"You were!"

"Ok fine! I was!"

John ran his hand over her lower back before kissing her forehead and asking "Still think it's a bad idea!?"

"You're meant to be tired!" Bex muttered as she relished the feeling of her skin tingling from his touch.

"I am! Just proving a point" he replied as his eyes started to feel heavy.

"And what would that be?"

He could hardly keep his eyes open but John still managed to murmur "That you belong with me!"

Snuggling closer to him as he slept Bex whispered "I know!"

* * *

When John woke hours later it was to an empty room, looking at his watch he realised he'd slept the entire day.

Shrugging to himself he sat up and stretched whilst he looked around Becki's room. Every item he looked at had some sort of meaning to him, from the grey bear he'd left at the side of the bed to the photo of them together at the other side of her bed. The photo was taken by Jo around the same time she took a picture of Randy as a bunny, he was amazed she still had it. He also couldn't help but notice that there was no evidence of Carlito in the room which caused John to smirk to himself.

John decided to stop snooping and make his way downstairs, he could hear people in the living room but went to grab himself a soda first. Grabbing the can from the refrigerator he glanced outside and saw Bex sitting by the side of the pool with Jeff. It seemed they were in deep conversation and Becki looked upset.

John sighed, no doubt the conversation was something to do with him and what had happened last night. He hated that caused her any pain but he really couldn't help himself when she was around. They couldn't carry on the way they were any longer, he knew that.

'Guess I need to talk to her later' he thought as he took one last look at Bex and Jeff before heading into the living room.

"Well hello sleeping beauty!" Jo called as John walked into the room.

"Hi!" he replied as he sat down on the floor, Jo was hogging one of the sofas and Melody was laying across the other one with her head on Matt's lap.

"Where's Marc?" John asked as he looked around.

"Dunno!" Melody answered rather quickly which caused John and Jo to frown.

"Okay!" John replied as Melody's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"Did you find Randy last night?" Jo asked as she glanced at Mel with a smirk, she knew something was going on there, she'd find out later!

"Yeah, he stayed in a hotel feeling sorry for himself"

"What a shame!" Melody muttered which caused Matt to snigger.

They were interrupted by Jeff bouncing into room and sitting down on Jo's legs.

"Hey! Do I look like a chair?" Jo complained as she tried to free her legs.

"Uh-huh! Matt we need to get to the airport right about now!"

"Since when did you become the brother who was always on time?" Matt grumbled as he disentangled himself from Melody whilst Jeff was being kicked by Jo.

"I just wanna go!" Jeff replied quickly as he glanced towards the doorway where an unhappy looking Becki was stood.

Matt noticed and looked between the two of them, "What's going on?"

"Nothing" both Jeff and Bex replied

"Ok then!" Matt replied unconvinced as he dragged Jeff away from Jo,

"See y'all later"

"See ya" everyone muttered whilst looking at Bex.

"What was that about?" Jo asked Bex once the brothers where out the door.

"Nothing" Bex replied before turning to John "Can I talk to you please?"

"Sure" John replied as he hopped up and led Bex back towards the kitchen.

* * *

"You ok?" John asked as Bex flopped down at the kitchen table with a sigh.

"Jeff's mad at me!"

"Why?" he asked although he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Because of you and what we did last night!"

John nodded, that's what he thought she was going to say.

"I'm sorry, Jeff will calm down"

"It's not the point, we cant carry on like this John!" Bex sighed

"I know"

"So what do we do?"

John walked over to her and sat down, he was determined he wasn't going to mess this up this time!

"We have two options, one, we get back together or two, we make a clean break and don't see each other again!"

"Two sucks!" Bex huffed whilst playing with her hands.

John placed a hand over hers and added "But one doesn't!"

"No more friends stuff?" Bex asked as she finally met his eyes.

John smirked "No more friends stuff!"

"Ok!"

John wanted to scream, finally, he had his Becki back! But then he wanted to slap himself as he heard himself say,

"You need to speak to Carlito before anything else happens"

"I know, I'll speak to him when we go back to work" Bex replied, she also would have liked to slap him for that but she knew he was right.

"Good"

John simply kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in living room Jo was trying to find out what was going on with Melody.

"So! What did you do when you got back last night?" she asked as she sat on the floor next to Mel.  
"Huh?" Mel replied a bit too quickly

Jo laughed "I knew it! What did you do?"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"That's why your face is the same colour as your hair?"

"Oh shut up!" Mel muttered

"Come on! Tell me!"

"No!"

"Did you kiss Marc?"

When Mel didn't answer Jo laughed even more,

"Oh my god you did!"

"Fine! Yeah I kissed him! Ok!? Satisfied?" Mel asked even though she knew by the look on Jo's face that she knew there was more.

"Is that all?" Jo asked with a raised eyebrow

"Uh-huh!" Mel nodded unconvincingly

"Oh my god!!" Jo sniggered

"You slept with him!"

"Sssh! Don't say it so loud! John cant hear!" Melody hissed

"Huh? Why?"

"Cos it was in his bed!" Mel replied before burying her head in a cushion.

Jo looked shocked for a moment before falling back on the floor laughing.

"I cant believe you slept with Marc! And in John's bed!!"

* * *

There was one problem with this conversation, the girls never noticed the front door open, and they never noticed Randy stood in the doorway!

He'd heard the whole thing, and he didn't look happy!!!


	31. Chapter 31

**_i'm soooooo sorry! I know i suck!! Plz forgive me xxx_**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

John had exited the kitchen just as Randy started to march up the stairs angrily. Before he had chance to respond Mel and Jo rushed into the doorway and Jo announced,

"Oh crap!"

"What was that?" Bex asked as she tried to look over John's shoulder.

"I think Randy just heard something he shouldn't" Jo replied before adding "Where's Marc?"

Becki knew instantly what that meant as she replied "In his room last time I checked!"

"Oh jeez! John go after him!" Jo ordered

John looked around perplexed, "Anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

"Not now!" Jo replied annoyed as she motioned frantically with her hands for John to follow Randy.

"Fine" John sighed as he made his way upstairs, the girls quickly following him.

* * *

John arrived just in time to see Randy shove Marc against a wall.

"What the hell?" John muttered as he rushed over and pulled Randy away from his cousin as the three girls gathered in the doorway.

"What's going on?" John asked as Randy tried to get back to Marc.

"Ask him" Randy spat

Rolling his eyes John replied "Okay! Marc, what's going on?"

"I dunno, he just charged in here!"

"Like hell you don't know" Randy yelled before glancing in Melody's direction and adding "You slept with her!"

"Really?" John asked, rather surprised by this piece of information.

Marc shrugged, "I don't think it's anyone business! Especially yours!" he added in Randy's direction.

"It damn well is my business!"

Melody was about to answer that but Bex nudged her and whispered "Not the time to start an argument!"

"I don't think Mel would agree! If you hadn't been treating her like crap in the first place then maybe she wouldn't have needed me!" Marc replied calmly as Randy tried desperately to get out of John's grip.

"Um…your not helping!" John pointed out as he fought to keep Randy at bay.

"Let him go then!" Marc shrugged

"Yeah! Let me go!" Randy added

"How bout no!" John shot back

"You might when you find out where he did it!" Randy yelled as he glared holes through Marc.

"Oh geez!" Bex muttered as she knew what was coming.

"What?" John asked

"They slept together and they did it in your bed!"

It took a moment for John to process that information but when he looked over to Becki, who was looking anywhere but at him, it made sense! Marc was in his room when he got home that morning and Bex had covered for them.

John looked between Mel and Marc before simply letting Randy go!

"John! What the hell are you doing?" Jo yelled as Randy charged back at Marc and rammed him against the wall.

"Nothing" he replied as Randy and Marc hit the floor and continued to fight.

This caused Jo and Mel to rush over and attempt to break up the fight, Bex knew better and stayed in the doorway watching John who was watching her.

Neither of the girls were having much luck in breaking up the fight, Jo was yelling threats at both of them whilst Melody was waiting for an opportunity to grab one of them, she didn't have to wait much longer as Randy raised his arm, about to punch Marc once again when she grabbed hold of his arm.

Randy felt someone grab his arm, thinking it was John that had finally decided to help the girls he simply shoved the person away.

It was only when a piercing scream rang out through the room that the fight stopped and that Randy realised that he didn't shove John away, he'd shoved Melody!

* * *

John found himself once again sat in a hospital waiting room as he waited for news on Melody. The room had gone deadly quiet after Mel had screamed, she'd landed awkwardly on her leg, aggravating her old injury. It was obvious she was doing her best not to cry in pain as Becki had walked over and slapped Randy right across his face with as much strength as she could summon.

John had then been ordered by Jo to take Mel and Bex to the hospital whilst she stayed at the house with Marc and Randy, John could only assume she was going to kill them which left him more than happy to be out of the firing line, for now at least!

John was disturbed from his thoughts by Bex walking into the room.

"How is she?" he asked quietly as she walked over and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"They want to send her for a scan or something but Mel's insisting she's fine so they're currently trying to convince her to let them do their jobs!"

"Sounds familiar" John replied, thinking of Bex when she insisted her foot was fine when it really wasn't.

"That was different!" Bex replied as she rubbed her right hand, it was sore from slapping Randy!

John noticed her favour her hand and couldn't help but smirk, he was surprised her hand wasn't broken with the force she had hit Randy, he gently took her hand and began to massage her palm,

"It's no different! You're both stubborn!"

They fell into silence then as John continued to massage her hand, after a few minutes Bex asked,

"Are you mad at me?"

John sighed, "No, I'm not mad at you" with a smirk he added "But you're so switching beds with me!"

Bex sniggered "I changed your sheets whilst you were sleeping earlier"

"Don't care, I'm not sleeping in that bed until its been sterilised! Actually you can just have it and I'll have yours!"

"Why do I get your bed?"

"Cos you knew!" John pointed out, he wasn't mad, he was actually grateful she didn't let him get in the unchanged bed.

"Well would you rather me have let you get in the bed right after they'd been in it?" he swore she could read his mind.

"No! And Thank you" he replied, kissing her forehead.

"Besides it's not like no-one has ever had sex in your bed before"

"But that would be with me included! Not two other people"

"I've has sex in your bed!" Bex replied innocently.

John frowned, if ever there was a way to make him paranoid,

"I do hope you mean with me!"

A smirk was Bex only reply, it was just too easy to get him.

Now John was paranoid, the thought of Becki with anyone else simply drove him crazy, then Carlito popped into his head.

"You do mean with me don't you?"

Becki once again smirked in response but almost jumped when an aggravated John let go of her hand and barked,

"Bex!"

"Are you jealous?" She asked sweetly as moved to look at him.

"No! I wanna know if you've had someone else in our bed"

"Our bed? And you are jealous"

"That is our bed, always has been since you chose that room when Mark let us stay there the first time"

"So Amber hasn't been in it?" Bex couldn't help but ask.

John looked offended "No! Now who's jealous"

Bex sighed "Fine! I am jealous"

"You don't need to be! Not of her!" John replied taking her hand back and massaging it once more, "Now answer me!"

"Answer what?" Becki loved watching him get annoyed, the only description was hot!

"Becki!" he knew what she was doing, the only person who could wind him up easily, she was totally under his skin.

"Do you honestly think I'd do that to you?"

"No!" John muttered

"Well there's your answer" Becki replied softly.

"Have you slept with Carlito?"

That caught Becki off guard, she thought he may ask but not so bluntly.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"I just cant help wondering"

Really John wanted to know because the thought drove him nuts and he would happily rip Carlito's arms off he had slept with her.

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't! I just wondered"

Bex knew he didn't just wonder about it and that it did matter to him!

"No!"

"You haven't?" John felt relief wash over him before he started to feel like a hypocrite, after all he was the one that had been jumping in Amber's bed.

"No, I haven't" Bex was also thinking about Amber.

They fell into silence for a moment before John spoke,

"I'm sorry about Amber"

"Don't be! You thought you'd never see me again, I'd be stupid to think you wouldn't have been with anyone else!" Bex didn't add that saying that was easier than living with the knowledge of it.

"I'm still sorry!"

Bex sighed "How about we just forget about Amber?"

"Absolutely fine with me" John replied instantly causing Becki to smile as a doctor walked in.

"How's Mel?" Bex asked standing up with John in tow, her hand still in his.

"She's fine, no serious damage done! We've strapped her leg up and she'll need crutches for a few weeks at least. You can take her home whenever your ready" the doctor smiled as John thanked him, then he left them to go get Melody.

* * *

Despite the fact it was 4am Randy was waiting at the door when Melody hopped through the door followed by John and Bex.

"God Mel, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

Everyone including Randy expected Mel to either ignore him or hit him with a crutch, so they were surprised when Mel replied,

"It's ok, I'm fine"

Becki wanted to say 'No thanks to you' but John nudged her before she opened he mouth.

"Can I get you anything?" Randy asked as John arched an eyebrow in surprise,

'Looks like the old Randy is surfacing'

John also admired the red hand print on Randy's cheek which was undoubtedly caused by Becki.

"A bed would be nice" Mel replied, also stunned by the change in Randy.

"Ok, I'll help you get upstairs"

Bex was about to protest when John said "Good idea! Come on Bex let's go to bed ourselves" he then grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs, leaving Mel and Randy alone.

* * *

"Um.. How you wanna do this?" Randy asked nervously now that they were alone, he was still half expecting Mel to throw a crutch at him.

"Your gonna have to carry me, I'm not like Bex, I know I'll fall flat on my face if I try to get up there myself"

Both Randy and Mel smirked as they heard a muffled 'I heard that!' coming from behind John's bedroom door.

"Okay" Randy took the crutches and propped them against the wall before picking Mel up gently and carrying her up to her room.

Once in her room Randy placed Mel on her bed and asked "Do you need anything else?"

"Nah! I'll manage from here thanks" Mel replied quietly

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yep!"

"I didn't think you would speak to me" Randy shrugged, not wanting to leave yet.

Melody sighed "I'm tired of fighting with you Randy"

"I'm sorry for being a jackass"

"So you should be!"

"I really am sorry for hurting you"

"It's ok, it was an accident"

"I didn't mean just tonight" Randy replied

Melody didn't know what to say to that, so she shrugged.

"Are we ok now?"

"It's gonna take more than carrying me up some steps to make things ok Randy" Melody pointed out.

"I know that, and I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you"

Mel smirked "Did you just say anything?"

Randy knew that wasn't a good sign but he still replied "Yes! So can we at least start to make things ok?"

"I guess so, yeah!" Mel replied with a smile before adding "But if you act like a jackass one more time that's it! Understand!?"

"Perfectly!" Randy nodded "I'll let you get some rest! Goodnight!"

"Night" Melody replied as she watched him leave.

Once he'd closed the door behind him Mel smiled, he was willing to do anything and anything could be fun!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Bex! Randy left her room ten minutes ago, come away from the door!" John ordered from the end of his bed where he was sat.

Becki who had been trying to listen through the door, spun around, "Why'd you let him bring her upstairs?"

"Because he's trying to grovel!" John pointed out.

"He deserves slapping!" Bex growled, she was still fuming at Randy.

"You've done that already!" John added with a smirk.

"Yeah well he deserves another one!" then as an afterthought she added "But my hand hurts! You do it for me!"

John laughed as he stood up and walked over to her, "I think Jo might kill me if I slapped him!"

"Ooh she's gonna kill you anyway!" Bex sniggered as she allowed John to wrap his arms around her.

"Why?" John asked as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Cos you let Randy go!" Bex replied into his chest.

"Oh! I forgot about that!"

"Ha! Your in just as much trouble as the other two. That's gonna be fun"

"You'd better not help her! I remember last time"

"I think you'd look good as a bunny!"

"Shush!" John poked her in her side quickly as she laughed at the thought of him a bunny outfit.

"Hey! No fair!"

"I can do worse!" John teased as Bex wriggled out of his grasp.

"I'm going to bed!" she announced as she made a break for the door, but John caught her arm.

"Your sleeping here remember!"

"What?"

"I'm having your bed until this one has been sterilised, remember?"

"You're serious?" Becki hadn't really believed him.

"Absolutely! Actually I may just buy a new mattress!"

Bex laughed "Ok then! Get out I wanna go to sleep!"

"We could both go to your bed!" John smirked

"We could! But we cant!" Bex pointed out with a wry smile.

"Can I not just wave that rule?" John asked as he leant down and kissed her neck.

"As much as I would love to say yes" Bex tried to push John away as she added "it's not fair!"

"Your gonna talk to him tomorrow anyway!" John replied as he grabbed her again.

"John! This was your idea and it's the right thing to do! You can do what you like to me tomorrow!"

John looked up from her neck with a huge grin on his face,

"Really?"

Bex sighed and rolled her eyes before pointing at the door "Yes! Now bed!"

"Ok! But I'm holding you to that!" John smirked before kissing her quickly and bouncing out the door.

* * *

The next morning Becki was woke by John pottering around the room, packing his bags for their next shows.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Bex complained as she pulled a pillow over her head.

"Good morning to you too!" John grinned as he slammed another drawer and was met with a pillow flying right at him.

"Hey!" he protested as Bex sat up and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You should know by now not to wake me up!" Bex grumped as she hopped out of the bed and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get changed and to pack my bags! See you later" Bex huffed back as she walked out the door.

John smirked to himself as he continued to pack, she was grumpy when you woke her up but he found it unbelievably cute. Having Bex back was going to be fun.

John continued to pack and tidy up the room for about twenty minutes when he heard Melody shouting.

"Hey, a little help here!"

John rolled his eyes and went to find out what the fuss was about. He couldn't help but smirk when he got to Melody's room, Randy was rushing up the stairs at the same time to help Melody.

"Can you help me downstairs please?" Mel asked as John appeared in the doorway.

"Ok" John shrugged as he walked over and picked her up just as Randy came charging through the doorway.

John had to fight the urge to laugh out loud at the look on Randy's face. He was like a lost little boy.

If Melody noticed she didn't show it as she said,

"Oh hey, It's ok, John is helping me!"

"Oh….um….ok?" Randy replied before slouching back out of the room.

"He's not gonna get off easy is he?" John asked as he made his way carefully downstairs.

"Nope" Mel replied with a grin as John chuckled.

Once John had deposited Melody safely on a sofa he was met by Jo glaring at him from the kitchen doorway.

"Morning Jo!" he said cheerfully as she scowled and pointed to the kitchen.

John sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

"How can I help you?" he asked as he walked over to the coffee and poured two cups.

"Just because your being nice to me doesn't get you off the hook" Jo pointed out as she grabbed a cup off him.

"When have you ever let me off the hook?" John asked as he poured another coffee and held it out for Bex who was walking through the door looking a bit more cheerful.

"Thanks" she smiled at John before adding "Morning Jo, you killing him yet?"

John pulled a face at Bex as she smirked and sat down at the table, Jo joining her as she replied "Morning, Just about to"

"Ooh can I watch?"

"Geez you two are evil when your together" John moaned as he drank his coffee.

"Love you!" Bex sing songed as Jo added "I haven't even begun to be evil"

Becki laughed at the look on John's face, he seemed rather worried by that statement.

"Well as much as I'd love to see you be evil, Bex and I have a plane to catch now! Let's go Bex" John motioned for her to leave quickly, so Becki took her time whilst Jo said,

"I work for the same company as you and I'll be at the show later, you cant escape!"

"But I can hide!" John pointed out "Come on Bex!"

"I'm coming" Bex replied as she grabbed a bottle of water "Don't worry Jo I'll make sure you can find him"

"Thanks" Jo replied with a grin as John dragged Becki out of the door quickly.

* * *

John and Bex where in a cab on the way to the airport, John had avoided all eye contact with Jo as Bex had said bye to Mel. He was quite happy to be away from her for the time being. Maybe she wouldn't be as scary once she'd calmed down.

"You know the longer you avoid her the more angry she'll be" Bex pointed out

"She's always angry at me about something! I thought you weren't going to help her" John pouted

"I never said any such thing!" Bex sniggered

"Fine! Abuse me!"

"Ok!" Bex smirked as John sulked.

They fell into silence for a few moments before John spoke.

"You know, we've never been on a date!"

"So?" Bex didn't know where this was going

"So….I wanna take you on a date!"

"Why?"

"Well I thought the way dating works is that you take the person your dating on dates!"

"Ha Ha! Funny! You've never mentioned it before"

"I know but we kinda had other things going on" John didn't really want to think about that and he could tell from the look on Bex face that she didn't either.

After a few moments silence Bex asked,

"Is this because Carlito has taken me places?"

"No"

Bex gave him a cynical look, she didn't believe that, not for one second!

"Well…..ok…..yeah it kinda does"

"Thought so!"

"But I still want to take you on a date!"

"And what would this date entail?"

"That's a surprise"

"What if I say I don't like surprises?"

"Tough!"

Bex sighed "Ok! If you insist, when are we going on this date?"

"Next time we're home"

"Ok" Bex replied as they pulled up at the terminal "It's a date!"

* * *

The first thing Bex did when she got to the arena was look for Carlito, she needed to talk to him and get this over with. Whilst she was searching for him she ran straight into Jeff.

"Hey" Bex said nervously, Jeff was really mad at her last time they spoke.

"You spoke to Carly yet?" Jeff asked briskly

"I'm looking for him now" Bex replied.

Jeff's only response was to nod and walk away.

Becki sighed and fought the urge to cry, she hated that Jeff was mad at her. She hated the entire situation, she didn't want to hurt anyone, she just wanted John.

Whilst she was fighting the urge to cry Carlito found her,

"Hey Bex!"

"Hey Carly"

"I need to talk to you" he replied as he held his hand out for her.

"I need to talk to you too" Bex took his hand and let him lead her to a dressing room.

Once they were in private Carlito sat down and motioned for Bex to sit next to him.

"You go first" he said as she sat down

"Ok…..well….I've really liked spending time with you…..it's just that…..um"

"I'm not John!" Carlito interrupted

Bex nodded, she didn't really know what to say.

"It's ok Bex, I knew all about John when I asked you out"

"I'm sorry" Bex mumbled

"Don't be! I think we wanted to talk to each other about the same thing"

"Really?"

Carlito nodded "You belong with John! Everyone knows it! Plus I kind of like someone"

"Really?" Bex smiled, this was surprisingly not at all awkward, "Who?"

With a small grin Carlito replied "I cant say, yet?"

"Oh ok! So are we still friends?"

"Of course we are sweetie"

"I really am sorry!"

"You have no need to be! See you later ok? I have someone else to talk to"

Bex smiled "Good luck"

"Thanks" Carlito smiled at Bex before leaving the room.

* * *

A few hours later Bex was finishing up her work on her laptop when Jeff appeared in the doorway.

"You spoke to him yet?"

Becki nodded and pointed towards the end of the hallway outside her door, Carlito was talking to Torrie Wilson, and they seemed quite close.

"Huh?"

"Carly likes Torrie!" Becki replied with a genuine smile, she was happy for him.

"So he was ok?" Jeff was confused, he didn't see that coming.

"Yeah, he was!" Bex shut her laptop and looked at Jeff "You talking to me now?"

"Sorry" Jeff shrugged

"Sorry your not talking to me or sorry for not talking to me?"

"Sorry for fighting with you, it's just it was unfair on everyone involved"

"I know"

"It was unfair on you, I hate seeing you hurt!"

Becki smiled "I know Jeff, you said all this before, I know why you did it"

"Ok! Sorry!"

"It's fine" Bex ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck "Friends again?"

"Always" Jeff replied as he hugged his best friend tightly.

"Good"

"Need a hand packing up your stuff?" Jeff asked as he put her down.

"Sure ok" Bex replied as she walked back over and started packing up her laptop.

"So have you seen John since you've spoke to Carlito?" Jeff asked as he noticed John appear at the doorway, Bex never noticed as she had her back turned.

"No, we decided to avoid each other until we got back to hotel"

"So he doesn't know what happened?"

"Not yet"

"Then I guess you best tell him" Jeff smirked as Bex turned around confused, only to come face to face with John.

"I'll see you later" Jeff smiled before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Hey" John murmured

"Hey" Bex replied with a smile

"How did it go?" John had been worried all day that it would have gone badly and Bex would be upset.

"Carly likes Torrie, he wanted to talk to me about it! Said he knew I belonged with you"

"What? Really?" Like Jeff, John didn't see that coming.

"Really"

"So it's all ok?"

"Yeah" Bex grinned as John pulled her towards him and kissed her gently.

"Can we go back to the hotel now?" John asked impatiently.

For the first time in what felt like forever Becki didn't feel guilty for feeling so at ease near John, she didn't need to feel guilty for wanting to touch him. So she simply wrapped her arms around his waist and replied "If that's what you want to do"

"Of course it is! I have an offer to take you up on!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"I can't believe you let him stay with her" Randy complained to Jo as they walked down a hotel corridor towards his room.

"Someone had to! Stop complaining"

"Someone else could have done it"

"They're not going to sleep together again, not that it should matter to you" Jo replied.

Randy scowled, he hated the fact that Marc was staying with Mel while they were at work, all he could think about was them sleeping together and it drove him crazy. He knew he had no right to feel that way but he couldn't help it.

"Go and sulk in your room and call Mel, see if she'll talk you, I'm sure she will!" with a smirk Jo added "unless she's busy!"

Randy's only response was to flip her off before storming into his hotel room.

Jo sniggered, it looked like the old Randy had finally emerged, but she wasn't letting him off the hook for his behaviour.

Which reminded her, she still hadn't got to kill John! Smirking to herself Jo made her way down the hall to John's room, once outside the door she hammered on it.

"Oh hey!" Jo was surprised when Becki answered door wearing John's t-shirt and sporting a huge grin on her face.

"You look happy! What have I missed?" Jo observed

"I am happy! If your looking for John he's not here"

"Are you covering for him? I'm still gonna kill him!" Jo really didn't believe that wasn't there.

Bex laughed "I know you are! Like I said I wanna watch but he really isn't here, he went in search of a sandwich"

"Hmmm, well I'll leave you to your fun for tonight, but I'm getting him tomorrow!" Jo warned

"Okay!" Bex sniggered

"Have fun!" Jo smirked back, finally things looked like they were getting back to normal.

* * *

"Happy now?" Bex asked once she'd closed the door and turned to face John who was sprawled across the bed.

"Extremely! I'd be much happier if you came back over here and removed that shirt"

"I cant believe I lied to Jo for you" Bex replied as she crawled back onto the bed.

"Well would you rather Jo be screaming at me or doing this?" John asked as he sat up and pulled Bex towards him so she was straddling his lap.

"Hmmm, well seeing Jo scream at you is always fun" Bex replied as John kissed her neck softly before pulling the t-shirt over Bex head.

"More fun than this?" John murmured as his lips connected with her neck once more.

"Not sure" Bex smirked as she ran her hands over his shoulders.

John's hands started to wander across her skin as he kissed her hungrily.

"How about that?" he whispered as on hand ran down her side and came to rest on her thigh.

"Think I prefer that" Becki answered back before her lips attacked his neck.

"Thought you might" John muttered before flipping over onto the bed.

* * *

Randy was sulking in his room trying to decide whether or not he should call Melody. Deciding to just get it over with he picked up his cell and dialled her number.

"Howdy"

"Hey Mel, How you feeling?" he asked quietly

"Randy?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh hi! Sorry I don't have your number in my phone"

Randy felt a twinge of pain at that comment but then again he really wasn't surprised considering the way he'd been acting.

"Well now you can store it, how are you?"

At the other end of the line Mel smirked, "I'm ok, just bored!"

"Why?"

"I have nothing to do"

"Where's Marc?" Randy tried not to sound jealous as he asked.

"In the kitchen, Why?"

"Just wondering"

"Uh-huh! So how's things with John and Bex?" Mel quickly changed the subject, knowing it wouldn't go unnoticed by Randy.

"I dunno, why? What's going on?" Randy noticed the change in subject but he wasn't about to let Mel know that it bugged him.

"Well from the cryptic conversation I had with Bex this morning they should be back together right about now!"

"Really? That's fantastic but it's the first I've heard of it"

"Oh! Boring! Go and find out!" Mel huffed

"Somehow I think if they are back together they're not gonna be happy with me interrupting"

"Good point! I wish I was there, I'd interrupt!"

"And John would kill you!" Randy laughed, it felt so good to be having a normal conversation with Melody again.

"But then Bex would kill him!"

"That's a very good point!"

"Yep! When you guys coming back?"

"Tomorrow for two nights then we're away for a week, you gonna be ok?"  
"I'm sure I'll be fine, don't worry!"

"I'm sorry, it's my fault you cant travel with us!"

"If you ever say that again I'm gonna beat you round the head with my crutches! It was an accident, let it go, I'm fine!"

"Ok sorry!"

"What did I just say!"

Randy smiled, he'd missed her! He was only just realising how much!

"Okay, understood!"

"Good! Now go away I'm tired!"

"Gee thanks honey!"

Melody beamed when he called her 'honey' and she tried to hide the happiness in her voice when she replied "Your welcome!"

"Brat! Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Mel!"

"Night"

Randy listened till the line went dead, maybe things would work out after all.

Feeling slightly happier Randy decided now would be a good time for him to go to sleep, the sooner it was morning the sooner he'd see Melody again.

* * *

The following morning John was packing his bags when a pillow hit him in the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" he smiled as he turned to find Bex aiming another pillow towards him.

"Who said you could leave the bed?" Becki was sure she'd never felt happier, finally she had John back and there was no drama involved! It felt like heaven!

John felt exactly the same as he smirked a back at her,

"If it was up to me I never would as long as your in it, but we have a flight to catch"

"Stupid flights!" Bex pouted as John walked round the bed and leant down to kiss her.

"I know baby, now move it!" he replied as he pulled the covers away from her.

Becki quickly grabbed the sheet back and hopped out of the bed and away from John before he could pull the sheet away again.

"Hey! No fair!" he moaned as Bex hid behind the bathroom door.

"You've seen enough, for now! So are we going on date when we get back?"

"I'll be seeing plenty more later! And yes, we are!"

"What are we doing?" Bex asked as she started the shower

"You'll just have to wait and see" John smiled

Bex stuck her head round the door as John grinned at her, sticking her tongue out she replied "spoil sport" before shutting the door.

* * *

When John and Bex finally arrived at the airport Jo, Matt, Jeff and Randy were all there waiting.

"Finally!" Jo announced when she saw them approaching.

"Leave them alone, they look happy!" Matt replied

"I'm still killing him!"

"Yeah, Yeah!" Randy rolled his eyes at Jo before smiling at Bex and John

"Hey you two"

"Hi!" Bex replied as John nodded at the guys and smiled sweetly at Jo.

"Don't give me that look Cena!" Jo huffed, really she wanted give him a huge hug for finally getting back with Bex but she wasn't gonna let him know that!

"Ah come on Jo!" John smirked

"Whatever! Just wait till we get back!"

"You cant kill me tonight, I have a date!" John replied as he wrapped an arm round Bex waist and pulled her back against him.

"I didn't say tonight did I? I have my own date tonight!" Jo snapped, then realised what she had said.

Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Ooh who with?" Randy and Matt asked

"You have a date?" Jeff asked

"Why do I not know about this?" Bex asked

"So is this an actual date? You know with a human?" John asked

"Jackass!" Jo muttered as Bex slapped him on the arm.

"Seriously how'd you get a date? Have you ever been on a date?" John was loving this, it was about time he had something to tease Jo with.

"Keep talking Cena, your only making it worse for yourself!"

"She so hasn't got a date" John said loudly as Jo walked away.

"Your so mean!" Bex said as Jeff dragged them to the check in desk.

"She knows I don't mean it! Plus it's funny!"

"Still mean!"

* * *

Jo had walked away to make a phone call, she watched everyone at the check in desk and smirked when the person she was calling answered.

"Hello!"

"Hey Paul, I need a favour!"

"Ok shoot!"

"What happened to those cheerleader outfits you used on the spirit squad?"


End file.
